


Casa de Vidro

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Supernatural AU - Dollhouse crossover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dollhouse AU. Dean é um piloto de automobilismo recém aposentado e milionário, que satisfaz suas fantasias utilizando-se dos serviços dos Ativos da Dollhouse administrada por Josie Sands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [GLASS HOUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161187) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



> Para quem não conhece DOLLHOUSE: é uma série de TV norte-americana, de 2009/2010, criação de Joss Whedon. Um dos protagonistas, o agente do Paul Ballard do FBI é nosso conhecido ator Tahmoh Panikett (que interpretou o anjo Gadreel na nona temporada de SPN). Dollhouse é um estabelecimento onde os ricos podem realizar suas fantasias, utilizando-se de "ativos" (dolls) que se pode "programar" para executar qualquer coisa através de meios tecnológicos - eles podem ter qualquer tipo de conhecimento, podem ser especialistas em qualquer assunto, ter as mais variadas habilidades, incluindo as sexuais. Os ativos são voluntários com contratos de cinco anos - durante este tempo, suas mentes originais são guardadas em drives e eles personificam qualquer fantasia de quem possa pagar. Eles abrem mão do controle de sua mente e seu corpo para obter segurança financeira ao final do contrato, além da resolução de problemas psicológicos/sociais. Enquanto estão sem nenhum "imprint" (personalidade programada) se comportam de forma apática, não tem vontade própria, são como "telas em branco", fantoches. Entretanto, alguns ativos retém algo de sua individualidade, ainda que inconscientemente e contra o que a tecnologia espera.
> 
> O aviso de "Rape/Non-Con" se justifica pelo fato de que os Ativos, apesar do contrato que assinam, não podem ser considerados completamente conscientes de seus atos e como se verá na história, Castiel não tem poder sobre esse tipo de decisão.

                “Mais chá, sr. Winchester?”

                “Não, obrigado, sra. Sands. Eu gostaria de olhar sua lista de Ativos novamente, se for possível.”

                “Claro, só um momento.”

                A bela ruiva bem maquiada, com seus perfeitos e alvos dentes expostos entre os lábios de um vermelho vivo, caminhou até sua mesa de trabalho e apanhou um tablet que estava ali. Passou-o ao cliente, que em poucos segundos já estava avidamente “folheando” o álbum com as fotos dos Ativos.

                Seus olhos reconheciam vários deles, sendo Dean Winchester um cliente relativamente assíduo. Sua fama e fortuna haviam sido construídos no ramo do automobilismo. Agora, recém aposentado das corridas, sua vida consistia de hobbies que podiam gastar a fortuna que amealhara no esporte.

                Vivia em uma mansão espetacular. Tinha uma incrível coleção de carros vintage, cujo prazer de Dean tinha sido restaurar um a um em seus detalhes mais diminutos, trazendo-os à perfeição do dia em que saíram da fábrica.

                Enquanto estivera na ativa sua vida era repleta de viagens, treinos, festas e muitos relacionamentos rápidos e quentes. Qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher, que o atraísse o suficiente podia viver alguns dias tórridos com ele, para ser discretamente dispensado depois, sem remorso. Ele não se apegava a ninguém em termos românticos. Ele não queria se prender. Pelo menos era o que afirmava a todos e especialmente a si mesmo.

                Agora que tinha mais tempo livre, aprofundara suas atividades da restauração de seus objetos de desejo, automóveis cada vez mais raros. Assim, com muito menos tempo gasto viajando pelo mundo, tinha ficado um pouco viciado nos prazeres proporcionados pelas “bonecas e bonecos” da Dollhouse. Tinha contratado os serviços dos melhores Ativos da casa, sendo um cliente muito valorizado. Cada vez tentava uma fantasia diferente. Mas havia uma... que nunca se permitira cogitar... Seus Ativos nunca deviam demonstrar amor por ele. Não, isso seria... Ir longe demais.

                Enquanto inúmeros clientes contratavam os ativos da casa para viver suas fantasias românticas, Dean só realizava as fantasias sexuais. Não queria complicações, dizia. Mas no íntimo, inconscientemente... igualmente temia e desejava ardentemente uma fantasia das mais românticas – encontrar em alguém a companhia definitiva de sua vida, como sua mãe fora para seu pai. Como Sammy encontrara sua companheira em Jéssica.

                Hoje ele se sentia um pouco entediado. Muitos rostos. Eram atraentes e Dean já tivera encontros com quase todos. Chegando à última “página” do catálogo, entretanto, seus olhos recaíram em uma face desconhecida.

                Não era muito jovem, devia estar quase na faixa dos 40 e isso, por si só era novidade para Dean. A maioria dos ativos que já contratara era da faixa dos vinte anos de idade. Esse, mais maduro, devia ser alguns poucos anos mais velho que ele mesmo. Seu rosto era intrigante. Não deixava de ser um pouco comum, pensou, mas algo nele... causava um impacto inesperado no ex-piloto. Era um rosto bonito... Mas eram os olhos que lhe chamaram a atenção. De um azul profundo, pareciam penetrantes, enquanto todos os outros ativos do catálogo tinham um olhar apático. Sua mandíbula, apesar de barbeada apresentava uma sombra escura, realçando os ângulos do rosto. Os cabelos eram escuros e o fotógrafo devia ter esquecido de pedir que o penteassem antes da foto ser tirada... parecia que ele tinha acabado de rolar da cama, depois de uma sessão ardente de sexo.

                Dean não conseguia afastar os olhos da foto. Tocou na superfície do aparelho e uma sequência de outras fotos do homem apareceu. Inicialmente, fotos do rosto, grandes, de frente e de perfil, sorrindo e sério. Depois, imagens de corpo inteiro, primeiro com diversos tipos de trajes e por fim, nu. De todos os ângulos. Estava ali exposto como um objeto para venda. Dean observara esses álbuns tantas e tantas vezes e nunca sentira nada como aquilo: que o sujeito das fotografias tivesse alguma dignidade, a ponto dele se sentir constrangido de vê-lo anunciado como mercadoria.

                Engoliu em seco diante da súbita revelação. Aqueles ativos... eram gente. Claro, ele sabia que eram pessoas que tinham se voluntariado para isso. Tinham contratos de cinco anos e que ao término desse período teriam resolvido seus eventuais problemas e sairiam dali com um estipêndio confortável, que lhes permitiria viver sem preocupações.

                Mas algo naquele rosto o fizera olhar sob outra luz para aquelas pessoas. O que o teria levado a isso? Qual seria o motivo para que tivesse abdicado de uma parcela substancial de sua existência para vir a se tornar o fantoche que realizaria as fantasias de alguns ricaços entediados?

                “Não me lembro de ter visto este antes, Sra. Sands... Ele é novo?”

                A mulher aproximou-se dele, os altos e finos saltos clicando no piso de mármore da sala. Sentou-se a seu lado e olhou a foto. Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso. Um sorriso que lembrava muito o do Gato Sorridente da história da Alice para que o pudesse apreciar.

                “Humm, Angel. Veio transferido da filial de New York. Como sabe, às vezes necessitamos renovar nosso quadro de... funcionários. Ele chegou esta semana. Gostaria... de vê-lo pessoalmente, sr. Winchester?”

                Dean sentiu o peito apertar. Ao mesmo tempo desejava ver o homem de perto e voltar atrás, fingindo nunca ter visto aquele rosto atraente. Sua mente e seu corpo travavam uma batalha silenciosa e por fim, o corpo venceu:

                “Sim, sra. Sands. Gostaria de vê-lo, por favor.”

                Foi conduzido até o elevador envidraçado, que desceu para deixá-los na área comum dos ativos. Era uma área ampla e, apesar de subterrânea, muito bem iluminada e adornada com muitas plantas, fontes e piscinas. Era como um SPA de luxo, com as belas pessoas recebendo todos os tipos de tratamentos estéticos e de relaxamento, transitando em trajes exíguos.

                Da posição elevada que se encontrava, em um mezanino ricamente mobiliado, Dean podia ver a maioria dos ativos, mas não o homem que viera ver.

                Josie Sands apontou uma longa unha vermelha na direção de uma área que parecia um jardim, um pequeno gramado cercado de flores, onde uma árvore bastante frondosa crescia no centro. Sob ela, estava Angel, sentado em posição meditativa. Vestia uma bermuda e uma camiseta azuis, de um tom escuro. Sua pele era levemente bronzeada. Os cabelos estavam exatamente como na foto.  O rosto estava relaxado, os olhos fechados. De repente, como se consciente de estar sendo observado, abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Dean. Aqueles olhos...

                Dean desviou o olhar e subitamente se virando para Josie, disse com a voz meio rouca:

                “Obrigado por me trazer aqui, mas acredito que desta vez vou precisar novamente dos serviços de... Tango.” E apontou a jovem escultural, de cabelos escuros e olhos claros que se exercitava na esteira do lado mais distante. “Gostaria de reviver a fantasia DW-156, por favor.”

                “Como quiser, Sr. Winchester. Voltemos ao escritório para definirmos os detalhes.”

                Sem se voltar, Dean seguiu a administradora da Dollhouse para o elevador. Mas, enquanto subia, percebeu que um par de olhos extremamente azuis acompanhavam-no.


	2. Chapter 2

                Pamela Barnes desembarcou da van em frente ao portão de ferro fundido exatamente no horário combinado.                

                Em seus jeans justos, botas de cano curto e saltos altos e regata branca caminhou até o porteiro eletrônico, segurando sobre o ombro a jaqueta de couro negro.

                Dentro de poucos momentos o portão se abriu e um carro de golfe veio apanhá-la. Nenhum convidado que chegasse a pé precisava andar até a porta da casa. O jardim era muito grande para isso, de qualquer maneira, e Dean gostava de oferecer esta gentileza aos Ativos, quando chegavam nas inconspícuas vans de cor escura.

                A bela mulher subiu no pequeno veículo, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa habitual. Virou o rosto para o lado, a fim de observar o magnífico gramado que se estendia à sua volta.

                “Sr. Winchester a espera na piscina, Srta. Barnes.” Disse o empregado que guiava o carro.

                Um sorriso passou pelos lábios da mulher morena. Amava o sol. Adorava nadar e ser admirada enquanto desfilava à beira da piscina. Uma pena não ter trazido biquíni...

                Dean estava esticado em uma espreguiçadeira, o corpo sob a sombra de um guarda-sol, enquanto sorvia goles preguiçosos de uma cerveja. Não se moveu quando observou a aproximação da “convidada”.

                Assim que o carro parou, levantou e foi encontrar a jovem de sorriso sensual e belas curvas. Abraçaram-se e Pamela sussurrou algo no ouvido do milionário, que riu e liberou o funcionário em seguida.

                Em poucos minutos ela já havia se despojado das roupas e nadava alegremente na piscina imensa, Dean ainda sentado à sombra, apenas observando.

                Ele estava totalmente vestido, à exceção dos sapatos, que havia descartado ao chegar ali. Observou, deleitado, quando a mulher alçou-se, nua, sobre a borda da piscina de maneira ágil e dirigiu-se até ele, sentando-se sobre suas coxas esticadas, cobertas pelos jeans desbotados.

                Dean sempre apreciara aquilo. Pamela era uma das poucas personagens recorrentes em seu currículo na Dollhouse. A ativa, Tango, era muito bonita e sexy e o papel que encarnava era de uma mulher independente, liberal, cheia de vida. Estava sempre pronta para se divertir, não tinha preconceitos de espécie alguma com relação a sexo e fazia todas as vontades de Dean. Se agisse como se tivesse poderes paranormais... era apenas um detalhe que divertia o ex-piloto. Ela sempre tentava prever o futuro dele, mas aquilo, claro, era uma característica que viera inesperadamente no pacote de personalidade que encomendara. Ele sugerira certas características ao programador da casa, Ash, mas só se podia moldar a personalidade até certo ponto, sendo a base uma personalidade aleatória, composta por comportamentos inócuos e que não interferiam com as solicitações dos clientes.

                Pamela Barnes existia apenas na presença de Dean. Ele encomendara este programa especialmente, sendo exclusivo dele, diferente de outros, que eram públicos e podiam ser usados por qualquer pessoa com pequenos ajustes. Quando a van a recolhia ao final do período combinado, ela recebia seu “tratamento” e voltava à forma de Tango, uma mulher sem personalidade, uma tela em branco onde qualquer um disposto a pagar o preço poderia pintar o que quisesse.

                Ela fora inspirada por uma pessoa que Dean conhecera quando jovem, mas era muito mais bonita na pele de Tango. Dean sempre se sentia jovem na presença dela, sempre pronto a embarcar em novas aventuras.

                Mas apesar de tudo, naquele dia... O efeito não era tão potente quanto esperava. Ela agiria exatamente como Dean desejasse, mas ele, no fundo, se continha em solicitar o que queria. Subitamente imaginou quem seria Tango na vida real. Mas o pensamento não teve oportunidade de ir muito longe, pois a jovem começara a beijá-lo de forma provocante.

                Em pouco tempo a jovem começou a perceber que Dean não respondia exatamente como era esperado. Mas ela era programada para notar certas diferenças sutis no comportamento dele e ajustar sua atuação de acordo. Se ele não estava disposto para a atividade sexual, ela acessaria outra de suas habilidades e o entreteria de maneira diferente.

                Levantando-se e sentando-se na beirada da espreguiçadeira, tomou uma das mãos de Dean. Ele observava, intrigado. Ela virou a palma para cima e começou a traçar as linhas com os dedos. Pediu a outra mão e olhou da mesma forma para a palma, comparando-a à primeira. Seu dedo correu sobre a linha que começava entre o indicador e o dedo médio, dirigindo-se ao lado oposto do polegar. Em seguida, tocou a linha que contornava o mesmo, em uma curva que se dirigia ao pulso.

                “Hmmm, vejo aqui que...” começou em sua adorável voz rouca, “... que sua linha do coração sofre uma interrupção num lugar interessante, Dean. O amor chegará em sua vida de forma inesperada... veja como é abrupto corte das linhas... Mas... será definitivo.”

                “E viveremos felizes para sempre, claro. Essa pessoa, tão afortunada, que vai entrar em minha vida de forma inesperada e eu. Vamos nos casar e morar num castelo da Ilha da Fantasia...”

                “Não deboche das minhas previsões, Dean. Eu tenho certas habilidades psíquicas que não falham nunca!” Parecia um pouco desconcertada e aquilo incomodou Dean. Nunca reparara neste tipo de nuance no comportamento de Pamela antes.

                “Não estou rindo de você... Eu gosto quando prevê meu futuro. Mas... eu gosto muito mais quando...” e cochichou algo em seu ouvido que suscitou uma gargalhada. Dean tinha resolvido retomar os planos originais.

                Os dedos de Pamela soltaram as mãos de Dean e se dirigiram ao botão de sua calça.

*****

                Ela deveria ter ficado por todo o final de semana. Mas Dean a dispensara na manhã de domingo. Ele não aproveitara tanto quanto as visitas anteriores dela. No momento, depois de ter tomado o café da manhã, sozinho, pensava em ocupar o resto do dia trabalhando em seu mais novo carro.

                Não queria pensar que a reflexão inesperada que tivera na Dollhouse podia ter influenciado sua conduta. Preferia pensar que estava muito focado no “brinquedinho” novo que tinha adquirido em um leilão muito disputado. O carro estava em um estado excelente de conservação, mas ele queria revisar pessoalmente o motor, desmontando-o e remontando-o. Era uma atividade que apreciava, que desafiava sua mente. Pensou em ligar para o irmão, convidando-o a passar a tarde com ele e ajudá-lo na tarefa, mas lembrou que Sam não estava na cidade, tendo viajado de férias com a esposa.

                Sentindo-se mais solitário do que desejava, dirigiu-se à garagem para começar a trabalhar e esquecer de seus problemas.

*****

                Coberto de graxa, levantou e olhou as peças dispostas organizadamente sobre a bancada de trabalho. Tinha acabado de desmontar o motor e limpado peça por peça. Verificara que poucas partes teriam que ser trocadas e já entrara em contato com seu fornecedor habitual para que as mandasse na manhã seguinte.

                Começou a montagem, cuidadosamente. Era uma atividade que o absorvia. Ele apreciava cada momento daquilo. Em sua própria oficina, cercado por seus equipamentos de última geração, Led Zeppelin tocando ao fundo.

                De repente, levantou de onde estava e foi elevar o volume da música. Na falta de alguém para conversar, a música pelo menos abrandava a sensação de solidão. Sentia falta de Sam, era isso. Ele detestava se sentir assim carente, mas tinha que entender que o irmão caçula era casado e precisava ficar com a esposa. Ainda que isso tivesse feito com que se afastasse um pouco dele. Mas era apenas natural. Apesar de ter essa compreensão, ela não o fazia se sentir menos sozinho.

*****

                Deitado na cama, fitava o forro, pensando. As peças encomendadas chegariam cedo no dia seguinte. Talvez pudesse convidar o velho amigo Bobby para vir fazer-lhe companhia... _Não, não, ele tem a oficina para cuidar. Ele não é um desocupado como eu_ , pensou.

                De repente, as peças do quebra-cabeça pareceram se encaixar e... ele pode ver a figura por completo.

                Sentou-se, ainda no escuro, procurando seu Ipad na mesa de cabeceira. Começou a escrever uma lista. Uma lista longa e bastante detalhada. No final dela, um marcador esperava pelo último item a ser escrito... Mas Dean precisava pensar um pouco mais antes de adicioná-lo. Por ora ficaria em aberto.


	3. Chapter 3

                Ash o receberia só depois de muita insistência. Josie Sands havia tentado evitar que isso acontecesse de todas as maneiras. _Ela_ era a intermediária entre os clientes e o programador-chefe de sua equipe. Não era procedimento padrão uma reunião assim. Mas recebera uma ligação diretamente de Tucson lhe dizendo para que aceitasse a solicitação de Dean Winchester.                

                Ela tinha reorganizado totalmente seu calendário para atender ao pedido. Afinal de contas, ela deveria estar presente. Não que seus superiores houvessem exigido isso. Ela não se sentia confortável deixando uma pessoa tão volátil quanto Ash em contato direto com um de seus melhores clientes.

                Pontualmente, Dean foi trazido à sua presença, a seu espaçoso escritório. Sentou-se com ele à mesa de reuniões, solicitando ao chefe da segurança que fosse buscar o programador.

                Crowley lhe lançou um olhar venenoso, como só ele sabia fazer quando sentia que era incumbido de tarefa abaixo de sua posição. Bastava que Sands apertasse um botão e o “cientista-maluco” podia vir sozinho. Não é como se não conhecesse o caminho.

                Mas Josie se comprazia em torturar o subordinado, que sabia, tinha ambições de ocupar seu lugar.

                O homem vestido inteiramente de negro saiu e dentro de poucos minutos retornou com um jovem alto, de terno e jaleco impecavelmente branco. Contrastando com a sisudez do traje, os cabelos eram longos na parte de trás da cabeça enquanto na frente era cortado meio arrepiado, curto. Dean quis rir, mas se conteve. Não podia começar mal esta reunião. Não quando tinha todas aquelas solicitações a fazer.

                Ash se sentou à frente deles, aguardando as instruções. Josie tomou a palavra:            

                “Ash... este é o Sr. Winchester.” Um aperto de mão foi trocado entre eles enquanto ela continuava. “Ele tem uma ideia de programa que deseja contratar. É um caso muito específico e, acredito, vai exigir a composição de uma personalidade bastante complexa.”

                “Aprecio um desafio, Sr. Winchester. O que tem em mente?”

                Dean pigarreou antes de começar. Era um pedido razoável. Então porque se sentia assim?

                “Bem... Ash... eu sou aficcionado de carros esportivos antigos. Gosto de trabalhar com motores e restauração. No momento, estou necessitando...” engoliu “... de alguém... para me ajudar neste trabalho.” Não dissera nada de mais, porque se sentia constrangido? Era como se contratasse um mecânico qualquer. Então... por que parecia estar solicitando algo ilícito?

                “Sim, entendo...” respondeu Ash. “Ele deve ter conhecimentos do assunto. Conhecimentos comparáveis aos seus ou superiores? Não sei se o senhor quer ter o poder de mando aqui ou se ele vai ter autonomia...”

                “Escrevi uma lista de todos os conhecimentos técnicos que desejo. Ele deve ter os mais altos níveis de conhecimento e habilidade, não importando que sejam mais elevados do que os meus. Não sou mesquinho a este ponto.” Lançou um olhar irritado a Ash. “Além do mais, minha coleção e eu vamos nos beneficiar deste conhecimento. Não quero que ele se sinta inibido de me contradizer, quero também que demonstre iniciativa, que não fique apenas esperando ordens minhas.”

                “Entendo. Não é jogo de poder, então.”

                Dean parecia chocado, mas entendia que muitos clientes gostavam de realizar fantasias de dominação.

                “Não, não se trata de jogo de poder, Ash. O que necessito é de um mecânico. Um excelente mecânico que possa me assistir em meu trabalho nos carros. Quero que seja o mais próximo possível... de uma pessoa comum, como se houvesse sido contratado por mim como empregado.”

                “Hum, é possível. O senhor deseja que seja uma pessoa totalmente dedicada ao trabalho ou deve ter algum outro tipo de traço de personalidade?”

                “Outro tipo de traço...? O que por exemplo?”                                                                                  
                “Qualquer outra característica pode ser adicionada, desde gostos e... preferências, como aspectos de personalidade. Ele deve ser quieto ou falante? Deve ser sério ou bem humorado?”

                “Bem, ele poderia... apreciar música, a música que eu gosto e sempre está tocando na oficina. Rock clássico. Eu gostaria também que... fosse sério, compenetrado no trabalho, mas pudesse conversar comigo se eu estiver disposto.”

                “Conversar?” disse o programador, elevando as sobrancelhas.

                “Sim, conversar! O que há de errado nisso?”

                “Sr. Winchester, compreenda... Este não é um pedido usual. Nossos clientes geralmente tem propósitos mais específicos para comportamentos de interação com os Ativos. Deprendo que não deseje nada de sexual com esse mecânico que está contratando...”

                “Sexual? Não! Quando dei a entender algo assim? Eu quero que ele seja mais como... um amigo. Um colega com quem compartilho um hobbie. Pode ser feito?”

                “Definitivamente.” Respondeu Ash. “Necessitarei de outra lista, de seus interesses particulares, para que possa programá-lo para conversar a contento com o senhor.”

                “Desejo também que ele fique em minha casa durante todo o período do contrato. Eu gosto de ter liberdade para trabalhar nos carros quando tiver vontade e isso pode ser tarde da noite ou de madrugada. Ele ficará no alojamento dos empregados e não teria que retornara ao laboratório para “tratamentos” durante o período. É possível?”

                “Sim, com alguns ajustes específicos será capaz de manter a personalidade por períodos mais longos. Ele será... como um de seus empregados, mas totalmente devotado, nada o distrairá do trabalho, seus interesses serão semelhantes aos seus. Não haverá problema.”

                “Fico feliz em saber.”

                Josie retomou a fala, perguntando então:

                “Tem algum Ativo em mente ou caberá a nós a escolha de um?”

                Dean já havia feito a escolha, mas solicitou o catálogo novamente, não queria parecer tão ansioso.

                Olhando as imagens no tablet, de vez em quando apontava algum rapaz. Ele sabia que o que queria estava no final da compilação e tentou se controlar quando viu o rosto que o impressionara.

                “Este. Angel? Ele parece ter uma boa constituição física para lidar com as atividades que proponho. Ele está disponível?”

                Josie Sands deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida, perguntou:

                “Ele deverá ficar à sua disposição por quanto tempo, Sr. Winchester?”

                “Penso que pelo menos umas duas semanas. Será possível aumentar o prazo se necessário?”

                Ash respondeu:

                “Ele ficará por duas semanas em sua casa e deverá então vir para um tratamento. Isso é para o bem-estar dele, como ativo. Então o senhor poderá solicitar qualquer ajuste que considere necessário em sua personalidade.”

                Dean concordou com um movimento de cabeça e a Sra. Sands dispensou o programador. Agora iriam discutir a questão financeira.

                “Sr. Winchester, espero que compreenda que o período extenso durante o qual fará uso de nosso ativo resultará em um substancial aumento nas usuais tarifas. E as especificações técnicas também.”

                “Não quero discutir preços. Se tudo ficar a contento, penso inclusive em lhe pagar um bônus. Entretanto, quero exclusividade do programa.”

                “Compreendo. Estes termos estarão todos presentes no contrato. Devo enviar a seu advogado para que leia antes de assinar?”

                Dean ficou aliviado ao pensar que Sam não estava na cidade para ler este contrato. Abominava o uso dos ativos da Dollhouse por parte dele e com certeza não entenderia porque não contratar um mecânico de verdade. Prático como era, veria em primeiro lugar a questão financeira, considerando aquilo um desperdício, além de todas as indagações morais que sempre levantava quando confrontado com esse tipo de serviço. Ele já havia dito a Dean várias vezes que considerava a Dollhouse nada mais do que um bordel tecnológico para pervertidos endinheirados. E Dean era parte deste grupo, para seu total desgosto.

                “Mande diretamente à minha casa, o mais breve possível.”

                “Sr. Winchester, já que está disposto a pagar soma tão elevada, sinto-me na obrigação de lhe oferecer nosso mais novo serviço. Ele é tão novo e tão revolucionário que pouquíssimos clientes até aqui puderam ter acesso a ele.”

                “E que serviço seria esse?” perguntou, curioso.

                “Trata-se de um comando alternativo ativado por voz. Qualquer tipo de comportamento – _qualquer um, observe_ – pode ser incorporado ao programa básico que está contratando. Este comportamento poderá ficar inativo por toda a duração do contrato, ou sob certas circunstâncias pode ser ativado pelo uso de uma palavra-chave, escolhida pelo cliente antes da programação.”

                “O que quer dizer com... qualquer comportamento? O que está implicando?”

                “Bem, como é nosso cliente há muito tempo e temos total confiança no senhor... eu diria que... alguns clientes provém de ramos de atividades que... exigem às vezes, manobras drásticas, se me entende. Atividades que poderiam, ocasionalmente ser consideradas, um pouco divergentes da... lei.”

                Dean arregalou os olhos. Isso era uma possibilidade que ele poderia imaginar, mas não podia acreditar que alguém usasse os Ativos da casa para atividades escusas. Josie havia praticamente confessado isso a ele. Sam não deveria saber disso ou...

                “Por acaso a senhora está me chamando de... mafioso, ou coisa assim? Bem... Não quero saber mais. Não acho que este serviço me será útil.”

                “Por favor, não me entenda mal! Estou apenas pensando em seu bem-estar! Não pensei em lhe propor nada ilícito... Pensei apenas que... não havendo qualquer conotação sexual envolvida, talvez pudéssemos instalar um gatilho verbal, no caso de que a situação entre vocês dois se modifique durante o tempo do contrato.”

                “Não acredito que seja necessário. Prepare a documentação e me mande o mais rápido possível. Até mais.” Levantando-se se dirigiu ao elevador, sem esperar pela companhia da responsável pela casa.

                Entretanto, ela já dera curso a certas ideias questionáveis em sua mente.


	4. Chapter 4

                No dia seguinte ele já tinha assinado o contrato e as coisas estavam em andamento. Josie lhe tinha dito pelo telefone que seriam necessários alguns dias para que Ash pudesse refinar o programa para incluir tudo o que Dean solicitara.

                Ele estava muito ansioso pela chegada do Ativo. Tinha parado de mexer no motor do carro que havia desmontado, esperando por ele. Assim, poderia verificar o nível de seus conhecimentos e como se portava frente à tarefa, não só a mecânica como a de interação social. Dean já tinha até mais alguns carros em vista para empregar as habilidades da personalidade que habitaria Angel.

                No fundo, ele ficara tentado a aceitar a oferta de Josie, a do _gatilho verbal_. Ele mesmo já tinha cogitado antes a questão, por isso deixara o último item da lista em aberto. Mas depois de alguma reflexão, chegou à conclusão de que aquilo podia complicar as coisas. Era apenas para ser um arranjo de trabalho e de companhia amistosa – e somente enquanto Sam estivesse longe. Tinha pedido exclusividade do programa, mas podia imaginar-se solicitando a remoção da parte da interação social no futuro, para utilizar _Angel/quem quer que fosse_ somente como um trabalhador especializado. E isso apenas se ele se mostrasse tão preparado quanto ele havia solicitado.

                Os dias pareciam arrastar-se. A semana chegava ao fim e ele estava extremamente impaciente. Já havia solicitado à governanta que preparasse um quarto para _“o mecânico especializado que contratara e iria ficar hospedado ali por duas semanas”_. Tudo estava pronto para recebê-lo e nada de contato por parte da Dollhouse.

                Cansado de esperar, acabou por ligar para a administradora. Ela mesma atendeu, já que a este telefone somente os clientes mais valorizados tinham acesso. Tranquilizou-o, dizendo que ela acompanhara o processo pessoalmente e que tinha certeza de que Dean ficaria extremamente satisfeito. Segundo ela, Ash tinha se superado na criação de _James Milton_. Ele seria “entregue” em sua casa ao final do dia.

                Desligando o telefone, dirigiu-se à oficina. Tinha tempo de verificar se tudo estava em ordem e ainda tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa. Ele não sabia bem o porquê, mas queria estar bem para receber... James.

*****

                Pontualmente às dezessete e trinta o porteiro eletrônico da entrada de serviço havia sido acionado. Dean já havia dado orientações para que o novo funcionário fosse levado ao quarto preparado para ele e deixasse a bagagem ali, sendo depois encaminhado diretamente à garagem onde estava o carro em que trabalharia.

                O milionário estava ansioso e andava de um lado para outro, revisando as ferramentas nas gavetas e as peças sobre a bancada. Estava vestindo uma roupa casual, que não interferiria em sua ação se ele desejasse também trabalhar no carro.                

                Às dezessete e cinquenta a porta lateral da garagem se abriu e um dos jardineiros de Dean anunciou a chegada do mecânico.

                Dean se virou, e seus olhos imediatamente foram atraídos por aquelas órbitas azuis que antes já o haviam fascinado. A esta pequena distância elas eram ainda mais impressionantes e ele precisou respirar fundo para poder dar um passo e estender a mão ao homem de cabelos escuros que se aproximava com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

                “James, eu presumo.”

                “Sim, Sr. Winchester. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Fico muito honrado em poder prestar-lhe algum auxílio. Acompanhei sua carreira e posso dizer, se me perdoa, que sou... seu fã.”

                “Agradeço o apoio, mas isso é passado agora. Só me resta relembrar as glórias do que já se foi... Dedico-me a restauração de algumas preciosidades no momento, como já sabe. Sente-se capaz de me assessorar? Recebi boas indicações de seu trabalho...”

                “Sim, Sr. Winchester... Trabalhei para o Duque Gabrielle Degli Angeli, na Itália e para Sir Michael Lord, na Inglaterra. Espero que sejam credenciais suficientes.”

                “Duque Degli Angeli, heim? Ele e a irmã, Anna, hospedaram-me uma vez em sua Villa na Toscana. Ele tem uma coleção impressionante...”

                “Sim, senhor, mas não acho que a sua seja menos impressionante, se me permite a opinião” disse, olhando em volta, para a área envidraçada que continha os belos automóveis de Dean.

                “James, quero que tenhamos um tratamento informal, já que trabalharemos juntos no carro, passando grande parte do tempo aqui na oficina. Chame-me Dean.”

                “Certo... Dean. Meus amigos me chamam de Jimmy.”

*****

                As primeiras horas de convivência correram exatamente de acordo com os planos de Dean. Jimmy tinha todos os conhecimentos necessários para o trabalho, era organizado, tinha iniciativa e inclusive contradissera Dean uma ou duas vezes, quando este cometera um “engano” de propósito. Era ainda uma companhia afável e tinha elogiado a música que tocava ao fundo. O ex-piloto não podia estar mais satisfeito. Dispensou-o para que fosse jantar e descansar, solicitando que se apresentasse para o trabalho na manhã seguinte, às oito.

                Recolheu-se ao escritório, após o jantar, com o intuito de ligar para a Sra. Sands e agradecer pelo que lhe fora fornecido. Até o momento estava totalmente de acordo com as especificações.

                “Sim, Sra. Sands... Ele se saiu muito bem hoje. Demonstrou conhecimentos especializados e soube se comportar como um profissional. Estou considerando um bônus especial para Ash, depois dele ter cantarolado junto com ‘Stairway to Heaven’”, disse, rindo.

                “Fico feliz que esteja satisfeito, Sr. Winchester. Transmitirei seus comentários a Ash. Não hesite em ligar novamente se alguma coisa não estiver perfeita. Ash garantiu que pode fazer outros ajustes, se necessário.”

                “Acredito que não ocorrerá, mas agradeço a oferta. Boa noite, sra. Sands.”

                Ao colocar o telefone na base, levantou os olhos e uma batida suave na porta entreaberta o sobressaltou. Devia ser apenas a governanta, Ellen.

                “Entre.”

                Para sua surpresa, quem empurrou a porta cautelosamente foi o mecânico.

                “Sr. Winchester? Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas... a Sra. Harvelle solicitou que lhe trouxesse esta cerveja. Ela parecia bastante... incomodada.”

                “Ellen? Onde ela está?” Disse, levantando-se rapidamente. “Ah, obrigado pela cerveja. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?”

                “Ela está na cozinha e... bem... se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Estou à disposição.”

                “Obrigado, Jimmy, mas não será necessário. Pode recolher-se.”

                “Até amanhã, Dean.”

*****

                Dean encontrou Ellen sentada à mesa da cozinha, os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos e na outra segurava um papel meio amassado.

                Ela era sua governanta, agora, mas tinha sido sempre uma amiga de sua família. Seu pai e o falecido Bill Harvelle tinham servido juntos o exército. Ellen era como uma segunda mãe para ele e Sam.

                “Ellen... o que foi?” Disse, agachando-se ao lado da cadeira onde estava, um dos braços envolvendo-lhe os ombros gentilmente.

                “Nada, Dean, não se preocupe, coisas de mulher...”

                “Não acredito... desde quando ‘coisas de mulher’ fazem você chorar? Qual o problema?”

                Relutantemente lhe entregou o papel que segurava no punho fechado. Dean o abriu e leu rapidamente. Era uma carta de Jo, enviada de Reno, Nevada, onde estudava.

                Na carta relatava que se envolvera com um homem e que este se mostrara uma pessoa perigosa. Ela precisara se afastar do dormitório da Universidade e tinha ido se hospedar na casa de uma amiga. Ela já tinha dado queixa à polícia e pedia que a mãe não se preocupasse.

                Mas a mãe estava angustiada, pois a missiva era datada de três semanas antes e desde então a jovem não tinha se comunicado com ela de forma alguma.

                Dean a confortou e disse que ia entrar em contato com um amigo que podia ajudar a encontrá-la e trazê-la para casa.

                Jo era impetuosa e insistia em se virar por conta própria. Nunca quisera viver à sombra da fortuna de Dean. Victor Henricksen, do FBI, certamente o ajudaria.

*****

                Mais tarde, ao ir se deitar, Dean deixou um pouco de lado a preocupação com a filha de Ellen e pensou na circunstância que o tinha feito saber da situação. A chegada sem anúncio, inesperada de Jimmy. Exatamente quando falava a respeito dele com a administradora da Dollhouse. Ele pensava que não havia nenhum problema, mas... Algo o sobressaltava. Quanto tempo estivera do lado de fora da porta antes de bater? O que tinha ouvido? Ele não tinha dito nada de mais, mas... alguma coisa no olhar do Ativo o deixava desconfortável.


	5. Chapter 5

                Dean se acostumara facilmente com a rotina na oficina. Jimmy e ele pareciam conectar-se, trabalhar em uníssono. Era uma relação de trabalho sem esforço, natural e satisfatória. Ao final do dia, os dois se separavam e Dean sabia que Jimmy estaria em seu quarto, descansando e aguardando o dia seguinte para voltarem às atividades.

                Era como uma amizade de muitos anos, o nível de entendimento e afinidade que demonstravam. Às vezes Dean se deixava esquecer por alguns minutos que era apenas uma fantasia, que James não era de verdade. Ele apenas reproduzia as especificações dele e essa reflexão o fazia chegar à conclusão do quão patético era ter que “alugar” um amigo. Por uma pequena fortuna, por tempo determinado...

                Entretanto, o que mais o perturbava era o quanto James, ou _Angel_ , o atraía fisicamente. Aqueles olhos, geralmente focados nas tarefas mecânicas, às vezes, em meio a uma piada ou provocação amistosa o fitavam com tamanha intensidade que faziam Dean perder o fôlego. O corpo, que só pudera observar aquele dia na Dollhouse, quando pernas e braços estiveram à mostra em uma bermuda e camiseta sem mangas, ficava sempre coberto, mas Dean podia entrever uma faixa de peito através do colarinho das camisas e um pouco de abdômen quando levantava os braços e as camisetas subiam. Aquela pele levemente bronzeada sobre a musculatura enxuta o fazia se perder em devaneios.

                Ele tinha feito bem em não programar nada de sexual em Jimmy. Se isso tivesse acontecido, o trabalho no carro novo provavelmente não estaria tão avançado. Dean não sabia se seria capaz de manter as mãos longe do atraente ‘funcionário’.

                Na metade da segunda semana, em meio à colocação definitiva do motor no automóvel, Sam entrou sem aviso prévio na garagem.

                Ficou alguns momentos fitando o irmão e o desconhecido, alheios à sua presença, trabalhando, antes de dizer alguma coisa. Observou como fluía de forma tranquila aquela operação e se perguntou se fosse ele o auxiliar de Dean se as coisas seriam tão pacíficas... Eles eram irmãos, e como irmãos eram comuns as diferenças de ponto de vista e as implicâncias de longa data.

                “Boa tarde!” Disse, finalmente, em um tom amistoso.

                Dean levantou a cabeça do compartimento do motor e seus olhos sorriram ao encontrar a figura encorpada de Sam. Ele parecia relaxado e de bom humor.

                “Oi, Sam! Chegou bem a tempo de acompanhar o teste do motor que remontamos. Este é Jimmy... James Milton, o mecânico especializado que contratei para me ajudar.”

                “Muito prazer, James, Sam.”

                “O prazer é meu, Sam, chame-me de Jimmy, por favor.”

                Dean limpou as mãos em uma flanela manchada e deu um abraço no irmão. Eles tinham estado separados por quase um mês e Dean sentira muita falta do rapaz que ajudara a criar.               

                Dirigiu-se à pia para lavar propriamente as mãos e, enquanto o fazia, percebeu que Sam e Jimmy conversavam em voz baixa, apoiados na lataria, olhando o motor. Vez por outra Jimmy apontava alguma peça, mas a interação era bastante formal entre eles.

                Tomou a chave do carro, abriu a porta, sentou-se ao volante e ligou o motor, que rugiu de volta à vida, depois de ter sido reduzido a uma pilha de peças desconexas.

                O sorriso brilhante que se apossou de seu rosto repetiu-se nos rostos dos outros dois homens na garagem. Dean apertou o acelerador algumas vezes, regozijando-se com o som.

                Desligou a chave e aproximando-se dos dois, bateu-lhes nas costas, contente.

                “Fizemos um bom trabalho, Jimmy! Acho que por hoje é só. Está dispensado. Voltaremos ao trabalho amanhã, certo?”

                “Com licença, então. Dean, Sam.” Retirou-se com uma mesura e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

                Sam observou-o deixar a oficina e se voltou para Dean.

                “Mecânico novo? Quem indicou?”

                “Gabrielle degli Angeli. Lembra dele?”

                “Difícil esquecer quando ele ficava me cercando dia e noite quando nos hospedamos em sua Villa... Sujeito asqueroso!” disse, com uma careta de desgosto.

                “Bem, mas ele entende de carros... e de mecânicos. Jimmy é perfeito!”

                “Você continua falando assim e eu nunca mais ajudo você... se é que ainda precisa de mim agora que tem seu _precioso Jimmy_... Não me diga que ele gosta de Zeppelin também...”

                “Ele é quase tão fã de Zeppelin quanto eu... E posso aumentar o volume quanto quiser, ele não tem ouvidos sensíveis como os seus...” disse, cutucando o irmão nas costelas.

                Afastaram-se, abraçados, em direção à cozinha, onde Ellen os receberia alegremente.

*****

                Sam voltou no dia seguinte e pode observar o irmão e o novo funcionário trabalhando por mais tempo desta vez. Ele quase tinha ciúmes de como os dois se entendiam bem. Por outro lado, Dean precisava de amigos – amigos de verdade, desinteressados – precisava muito. Ele tinha estado envolvido demais com os Ativos da Dollhouse para o gosto de Sam, sempre buscando lá o que não encontrava no mundo real, exatamente por sua dificuldade de se relacionar, por não saber expressar seus sentimentos.

                Repentinamente, sua mente foi tomada pela ideia de que Jimmy _era_ um Ativo. Ficou parado ali mais um pouco e reparou que Jimmy respondia sempre o que Dean esperava ouvir. A não ser que o assunto fosse mecânico. Aí ele demonstrava autonomia e discordava abertamente do patrão. Era um funcionário bajulador, que conhecia os pontos fracos do patrão... Ou tinha sido programado para ser assim.

                Sam ia descobrir rapidamente o que era aquilo.

                “Jimmy, espero que Dean esteja lhe dando tempo livre remunerado para compensar as horas insanas que o faz trabalhar... e a chateação de ouvir essa música o tempo todo, neste volume insuportável...”

                “Eu gosto da música, Sam, ajuda minha concentração. E quanto a descanso... Tenho dormido o suficiente, obrigado.”

                “Dormir? Você não saiu para relaxar nenhum dia desde que chegou? Sei que os outros funcionários de Dean saem para se divertir às vezes. Eles não o convidaram?”

                “Eles convidaram, certamente. Eu é que prefiro descansar em meu quarto, assim não me disperso da tarefa.”

                “Você é casado, tem família? Se tiver, deve estar ansioso para voltar para eles...”

                “Não, não tenho família, Sam. Sou totalmente devotado ao trabalho. É só o que me interessa.”

                Dean acompanhava a troca em silêncio. Olhava de um para o outro, tentando entender de onde Sam tinha tirado aquelas perguntas sem sentido, fora de hora.

                Percebendo a desconfiança do irmão, Sam não disse mais nada. Ele ia confirmar suas suspeitas de outra forma.

*****

                “Sam? _Sam Winchester_? Ciao, caro mio!”

                “Ciao, Gabrielle. Come stai?” Disse Sam, usando praticamente todo o seu vocabulário italiano.

                “Bem, bem. Fico feliz em saber que não se esqueceu dos velhos amigos... A que devo a honra desta ligação?”

                “Dean está muito contente com o mecânico que você indicou... Pediu que ligasse para agradecer. No momento está impossibilitado de fazê-lo e sabendo como nos demos bem...” Sam queria chutar a si mesmo por ter dito isso, mas era parte do plano.

                “Mecânico?” disse, com a voz denotando dúvida. “Não me lembro de ter indicado nenhum mecânico a Dean, mas minha cabeça... Qual é o nome dele?”

                “James Milton.”

                “Não fui eu, com certeza, nunca ouvi falar neste nome. Dean deve ter se confundido...” respondeu, continuando em outro tom, rapidamente. “Mas ele tem razão em uma coisa: nós dois, você e eu realmente nos demos bem. Ah, belos dias aqueles... Por que você... vocês... não vem passar uma temporada em nossa Villa? Anna iria ficar exultante com a presença de Dean e eu... nós poderíamos retomar de onde paramos, não é?”

                “Oh, seria magnífico, Gabrielle! Tenho certeza de que Jess... minha esposa Jessica adoraria conhecer sua Villa. Ela sempre mostrou muito interesse em conhecer a Toscana.”

                “Sua esposa? Sam, você se casou?... Mas, mas... minhas... felicitações.” Continuou com voz distante: “Como? Sim, sim...” Voltando ao volume normal, completou: “Sam, estão me chamando para uma reunião, preciso desligar. Desculpe. Ligue quando quiser combinar a visita, então. Ficarei... deleitado em receber você e sua esposa aqui. Amigos são para isso!”

                Sam desligou rapidamente, aproveitando a deixa. Esse sujeito sempre o fazia se sentir enojado. Mas agora ele tinha certeza.

*****

                Na hora do jantar, a conversa versou sobre a viagem de Sam e Jessica. Eles tinham ido passar uns dias na Florida.

                “E você, Dean? Alguma novidade?”

                “Fora o carro novo... nada.”

                “Estou estranhando a falta de... “ _fantoches_ ” por aqui, no momento.”

                “Ah, não estou a fim, até terminar o carro vou ficar longe das tentações.”

                Sam já tinha encontrado sua parcela de Ativos na casa de Dean para saber que não gostava nada daquilo. Pena que o irmão mais velho não compartilhasse de seus questionamentos morais a respeito do uso de pessoas ‘alugadas’ para a realização de fantasias e desejos obscuros.

                “Continua usando os serviços daqueles sanguessugas, então? Você não tem vergonha?”

                “Por que teria vergonha? É uma transação bastante segura e legal, devo lembrar-lhe.”

                “’Legal’ é um termo questionável, mas... sei que é uma discussão perdida com você.”

                “Eu posso pagar... eles podem me dar o que quero... Por que me recriminar?”

                “Tem certeza de que... não há nenhum deles por aqui? Esse tal de Jimmy parece... bom demais para ser verdade... Ele compartilha sua cama também?”

                Dean engasgou com a cerveja e seus olhos revelaram mais do que desejava. Ele sabia que Sam conhecia a verdade.

                “Não, Sam, ele não presta este tipo de serviço para mim! Está aqui para me ajudar nos carros...”

                “Não é um mecânico meio caro? Não há outros ‘benefícios’ envolvidos? Realmente espera que eu acredite nisso?”

                “Acredite no que quiser. Estou lhe dizendo como é. Tire suas próprias conclusões.”

                “Tirarei, pode estar certo disso.”

*****

                Dean foi deitar e aquela conversa ficou martelando na sua cabeça. Sam sabia. Questionava, como sempre, mas Dean não esperava que ele pudesse entender. Não havia como explicar, quando olhavam o problema de pontos de vista diametralmente opostos.

                Não havia, na verdade, problema algum em que soubesse, fora o fato de diminuir ainda mais seu apreço pela moralidade do irmão. Mas ele tocara no ponto nevrálgico ao perguntar se Jimmy dormia com ele.

                Dean desejava aquilo. Era mais forte do que ele, do que sua racionalidade ditava. Ele tinha tido uma impressão diferente de Angel ao conhecê-lo, mas a atração era muito grande para que ele a ignorasse. Tinha feito o possível até ali. Ele solicitara que o Ativo não fosse programado para aquele tipo de atividade, recusara a oferta da ativação dormente por controle vocal, mantivera a muito custo as mãos longe dele...

                Faltavam apenas três dias, faria o seu melhor. Ele seria capaz de aguentar até lá. Entretanto... Ash lhe dissera que ‘ajustes’ na programação poderiam ser feitas antes da nova atuação de Jimmy.        

                E era nisso que sua mente se debatia no momento.


	6. Chapter 6

                A última sexta-feira do Ativo em sua casa encontrou Dean entristecido por ter que devolver Jimmy.

                Bem, Dean tinha aprendido bastante com ele e passado momentos agradáveis em sua companhia. Mesmo que sua aparência fosse uma distração às vezes inconveniente, preferia isso a ter que trabalhar sozinho ou com alguém com quem não tivesse tanta interação.

                Pela primeira vez solicitou que Jimmy sentasse com ele do lado de fora e descansasse enquanto tomavam uma cerveja.

                ‘Patrão’ e ‘empregado’ sentaram-se à sombra, em agradável silêncio, ouvindo os últimos acordes do álbum que escutavam durante o trabalho.

                Dean queria dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que soubesse era desnecessário. Algo positivo, agradecer pelo trabalho, pela companhia... E pensou que isto nunca lhe passara pela cabeça com nenhum outro ativo.

                Levantando intempestivamente, despediu-se rapidamente de Jimmy, agradecendo em poucas palavras e dirigindo-se ao escritório para ligar à Dollhouse para que o viessem buscar o mais breve possível.

*****

                Dean reencontrou seu ‘amigo’ James Milton um mês depois. Tinha sido um longo mês... Não houvera um dia em que não desejara ter a companhia de Jimmy. Aquilo era estúpido! Como pudera ter se apegado tanto? Mas depois de três semanas tinha capitulado e ligado para a Dollhouse.

                A desculpa era um carro que estava tencionando comprar. Em vez de mandar um assessor ou quem quer que fosse para conhecer a mercadoria, decidiu que alguns dias longe de casa lhe fariam bem. E a visão especializada de Jimmy também.

                Então, no dia combinado, o Ativo foi deixado em sua casa para que ele e Dean seguissem viagem ao Kansas para verificar a possibilidade de compra de mais um item para a coleção do ex-piloto.

                Sam sabia que ele estava partindo em viagem, mas Dean havia deixado de mencionar que Jimmy iria acompanhá-lo. Não precisava do irmão azedando o seu humor quando estava se preparando para uma viagem agradável na companhia de um... amigo, à sua maneira peculiar.

                Dean já tinha abastecido o tanque do Impala 67, o carro mais importante de sua coleção, ainda que não fosse o mais raro ou o mais valioso. Era o melhor para ele, tendo pertencido a seu pai. Os dois juntos haviam restaurado este carro quando Dean ainda era um novato nas pistas. Quando o pai morrera, Sam insistira para que o irmão ficasse com ele. Fora ele que dera início à bela coleção que Dean possuía atualmente.

                Como detestava voar, sempre que possível colocava o carro favorito na estrada e o deixava fazer o que sabia fazer melhor.

                Jimmy olhou para Dean, confuso, quando foi instruído a colocar a bagagem no porta-malas. Mas o patrão confirmou e ambos partiram em direção a Kansas City.

                A viagem podia ser feita em cerca de oito horas, se dirigissem ininterruptamente. Mas Dean amava a estrada e há muito não tinha chance de embarcar em uma road trip com um ‘amigo’. A ideia era dirigir até Tulsa e pernoitar num hotel conhecido. A essência, pensava ele, era curtir a estrada, a paisagem, sua música em alto volume, parar no caminho para consumir _junk food_.

                Saíram de Dallas depois do almoço. Estariam em seu primeiro destino no final da tarde. Era reconfortante não ter que discutir com o carona que música ouviriam ou se estava muito alta. Como era, foram cantando os dois junto com as fitas cassete antigas de seu pai. Depois de algumas horas Jimmy estava adormecido encostado no vidro, apesar do ensurdecedor volume. Dean não pode deixar de sorrir... e de sentir algo estranho no fundo do peito, que fez o maior esforço para ignorar, sem muito sucesso.

                Chegando em Tulsa, pararam num hotel luxuoso, onde deixaram a bagagem e saíram para algumas bebidas. Dean era atraente e sempre havia alguém flertando com ele, onde quer que fosse. Mas naquela noite ele só queria a conversa relaxante e confortável de Jimmy e algumas doses de uísque, mas não tantas que pudessem prejudicar o restante da viagem com uma ressaca.

                Dean reparou que Jimmy também atraía olhares, mas que os ignorava, se é que os percebia. Ele achava que não haviam programado resposta a isso, não estava nas suas especificações. Tentou ele mesmo fazer uma insinuação leve, que aparentemente passou totalmente despercebida. Sim, ele não era programado para flertar ou perceber este tipo de atenção. O que implicava que... também não era programado para outras coisas correlatas. Era um assexuado, em essência, e por mais que isso fosse relaxante em alguns aspectos não deixava de despertar ainda mais o interesse de Dean.

                Retornando ao hotel, despediram-se e seguiram a seus respectivos quartos, onde Jimmy dormiria, sem dúvida, como um anjo e Dean... bem... Dean se ocuparia com atividades solitárias enquanto pensava nos belos olhos azuis do inocente homem no quarto vizinho.

*****

                Um farto café da manhã os preparou para a segunda parte da viagem. Estariam em Kansas City pela hora do almoço e à tarde tinham hora marcada para ver a mercadoria.

                Dean não esperava uma mansão, mas a casa onde encontrou o automóvel a venda não deixou de surpreendê-lo. Era uma casa dilapidada, num subúrbio, e o carro estava em uma garagem no fundo de um quintal cheio de mato. O estado de negligência da casa e do terreno deixaram-no preocupado com o estado de conservação do produto que tinha vindo comprar. Mas suas preocupações foram em vão, quando entraram no velho galpão para encontrar uma joia em estado bruto. Havia arranhões na pintura, mas nada que não pudesse ser consertado. Jimmy fez o que sabia fazer melhor e declarou o motor em bom estado, bem como o estofamento. Necessitaria algum trabalho, mas muito menos que o anterior em que haviam trabalhado.

                Era uma pechincha. Dean não conseguia acreditar que o dono iria se desfazer dele por tão pouco. Mas não era da natureza dele se aproveitar das pessoas – _bem, não das ‘pessoas’ de verdade_ , pensou, as sementes das ideias de Sam finalmente criando raízes em sua mente – e indagando descobriu que era o carro tinha sido do único tio do vendedor,que o recebera como herança uns dois anos antes. Pensara em restaurá-lo ele mesmo e honrar a memória do parente falecido, mas não tivera condições financeiras.

                Dean se comoveu com a história e fez questão, em vista da dificuldade por que passava o rapaz, de lhe pagar mais do que o solicitado. Ele tinha noção de que o carro, mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, podia alcançar um preço de mercado bem mais alto. Entregou-lhe o cheque e o proprietário pareceu incrédulo por uns momentos, antes de ser convencido a aceitar a quantia. Combinaram que dentro de alguns dias uma transportadora especializada viria buscar o automóvel. Despediram-se e voltaram para o Impala, que ficara estacionado em frente à casa na estreita rua sombreada.

                Dean estava satisfeito com o negócio. Era mesmo uma bela adição à coleção e ele se sentia bem em ter ajudado o rapaz. Jimmy o olhava com a testa franzida, a cabeça inclinada, como se não entendesse bem alguma coisa.

                “O quê?” disparou Dean, sem perder o bom humor. “Ele precisa do dinheiro e o preço estava muito baixo. Não era justo. Assim, ninguém saiu perdendo.”

                O mecânico apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância, mas um discreto sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

*****

                Dean desejava poder estender essa viagem por mais tempo. Ele estava se divertindo muito. Chegando ao seu hotel em Kansas City, deixou Jimmy ir para seu quarto e se dedicou a pesquisa de outros veículos à venda na área. Bem, talvez sua pesquisa tivesse englobado bem mais que a área circunvizinha: ele encontrou outra preciosidade no Arizona.                

                Ligou para o quarto do mecânico e avisou-o de que iriam mudar o itinerário para ver outro veículo. Jimmy não demonstrou nenhuma reação, concordando com Dean sem titubear. Dean não sabia se isto ainda o agradava ou se tinha começado a se tornar incômodo. Era bom ter uma discussãozinha amistosa às vezes. Se estivesse viajando com Sam e lhe tivesse dito isso, haveria certamente uma troca de argumentos, prós e contras, até que decidissem o que fazer, não sem antes insultarem um ao outro de brincadeira. Poderia... quem sabe, pedir a Ash que alterasse este comportamento para futuros contratos... e outros também, pensou, excitando-se. Mas não tinha certeza disso.

*****

                Dean decidiu fazer o caminho mais longo. Decidiu também fazer da viagem uma oportunidade para testar os limites de Jimmy.

                Começou a provocá-lo, em diferentes circunstâncias, a respeito dos mais variados assuntos, só para comprovar que ele adaptável a qualquer opinião de Dean. Só o contradizia nos assuntos mecânicos. E era imune a avanços de origem sexual. E era isso.

                Dean teve que concluir que aquilo era um pouco maçante. Com certeza solicitaria alterações a Ash no futuro. Mas por enquanto tinha que continuar a viagem, então preferiu ficar calado por um tempo.

                Cansado da monotonia da paisagem, parou em um _diner_ para almoçarem. Era um lugar simples, mas a aura de negócio de família o atraiu. Entraram e sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima da janela, de onde Dean podia ficar de olho em seu amado carro.

                Comeram em silêncio, e Dean não podia ver qualquer traço de enfado ou irritação no rosto do companheiro de viagem. Era como se fosse um androide, desligado no momento.

                Dean suspirou. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Solicitou que Jimmy fosse até o balcão e pedisse mais um café e outra fatia de torta. Como era esperado, ele seguiu as instruções imediatamente. O patrão o observou caminhar até o balcão e verificar que não havia ninguém à vista. Ele caminhou, então, alguns passos em direção à porta que levava à cozinha e chamou suavemente a funcionária, que logo apareceu e estava anotando o seu pedido quando foi lançada para frente por uma explosão que vinha de trás.

                Ela foi jogada sobre o balcão e não atingiu Jimmy porque este tinha caído de costas momentos antes. Ficaram os dois ali deitados, enquanto Dean, imóvel por alguns segundos, não sabia bem o que fazer.

                Imediatamente surgiram os frentistas do posto vizinho e se dirigiram à cozinha para socorrer quem estivesse lá e apagar as chamas.

                Dean se ajoelhou primeiro junto à garçonete, e, verificando que parecia não ter ferimentos visíveis, apesar de inconsciente, caminhou dois passos até onde estava encolhido no chão o Ativo que assumira a personalidade do mecânico James Novak.

                Ele ouviu alguém ligar para o serviço de emergência, parecia que o cozinheiro havia se queimado, mas o fogo já havia sido apagado.

                O que Dean encontrou o deixou incrédulo. O rosto estava transfigurado por uma expressão de terror como Dean vira apenas quando presenciara algum acidente grave nas pistas. Ele estava paralisado e o piloto teve que puxar com força para que se desenrolasse da posição fetal em que tinha se encolhido.

                Verificando que estava aparentemente ileso, Dean pediu que se levantasse. Ele não queria que ninguém os encontrasse ali, e agradecia internamente pelo fato de que Jimmy não aparentar nenhuma lesão. Talvez tivesse batido a cabeça, mas ele não conseguia arrancar nenhuma palavra do outro homem. Ele tinha começado a chorar baixinho, abraçando o próprio corpo, oscilando levemente de um lado para outro.

                Dean passou os braços em torno de seu tronco e o levantou, apoiando-o junto ao corpo. Queria deixar o lugar antes que chegasse o socorro. Não sabia como a reação de Jimmy seria vista por um médico.                

                Colocou o homem inerte no banco de trás e arrancou à toda velocidade. Procurava um hotel. Precisava fazer com que Jimmy se acalmasse e ligar para a Dollhouse.

*****

                Voltou ao carro, onde deixara Jimmy na mesma posição em que fora colocado e abriu a porta para puxá-lo para fora. Ele parecia em estado de choque. Dean o carregou à porta do quarto que tinha o número nove pintado. Era um motel barato, de beira de estrada, a pintura descascando, em nada parecido com os hotéis onde tinham se hospedado até então.                

                Depositou Jimmy em uma das camas, fechou a porta e parou por um instante para pensar. Devia ligar imediatamente à Dollhouse? O que diria? Não havia comunicado essa alteração de itinerário e eles poderiam não gostar muito da ideia.

                Sentando-se ao lado do homem encolhido na cama, hesitou apenas um instante antes de começar a massagear suas costas e dizer palavras confortadoras. Não era muito bom nessas coisas, mas ia ter que improvisar.

                Depois de alguns minutos o choro constante acalmou, mas os olhos ainda pareciam apavorados. Dean tentou falar com ele então:

                “Jimmy... Jimmy... sou eu, Dean. Lembra de mim?”

                “Não sou Jimmy! Por que me chama de Jimmy? Sou Castiel, ouviu? Castiel!” bradou, de repente.

 


	7. Chapter 7

                Imediatamente após seu surto, o homem tapou a boca com as duas mãos. Os olhos pareciam cheios de medo e culpa e ele baixou o rosto e começou a repetir baixinho: “Castiel... Castiel... Castiel...”

                Dean, diante do grito inesperado retirou a mão que tinha nas costas do outro. Ele estava abalado com o que via. Quem podia ser essa personalidade que se manifestara após a explosão no restaurante? Não era Jimmy, poderia ser uma superposição com outro programa recente?

                Ele não sabia o que fazer. Antes que pudesse levantar e pegar o celular, o homem de cabelos escuros encostou-se novamente em sua mão, em um pedido silencioso de ajuda. Mesmo se sentindo sem ação diante da situação, Dean não podia negar conforto a quem estava claramente sofrendo. Envolveu os ombros que tremiam e disse suavemente:

                “Cas...tiel?” parou, testando o nome diferente. “Você... precisa de alguma coisa?”

                “Castiel... Castiel... Sou Castiel... Sou Castiel...” dizia, os olhos apertados, os braços envolvendo a si mesmo.

                Dean tinha que ficar ali, oferecendo sua presença para que aquele que se auto entitulava Castiel se acalmasse, o que, ele percebia, começava a acontecer, lentamente. Ele encostou o rosto no ombro de Dean e, ainda de olhos fechados, depois de alguns momentos suspirou longamente. O ex-piloto envolveu o outro braço em torno dele e o embalou, não podia precisar por quanto tempo. Quando sentiu o corpo amolecer, olhou para ele e viu que tinha adormecido ou desmaiado, não sabia.

                Aos poucos foi baixando-o até que estava deitado na cama. Ele afrouxou os braços e com cuidado verificou, com um dedo na carótida, o batimento cardíaco. Parecia ter normalizado.

                Dean estava confuso. Não sabia se devia ligar para a Dollhouse. E se... esse fosse o verdadeiro Angel, aprisionado naquele corpo, sob o programa atual? Ele sabia que a personalidade autêntica devia estar estocada na sede da companhia, mas Angel tinha vindo de Nova Iorque... Quem podia dizer como as coisas eram feitas por lá?

                Angustiado, acabou por ligar para Sam. Ele ia ficar furioso, mas era o que restava a Dean.

*****

                “Você está tentando me dizer que deu “tilt” no seu brinquedo? O que vai fazer agora?”

                “Se eu soubesse não tinha ligado para você, cretino! Preciso de ajuda... O que você acha?”

                “O que é que ele está fazendo?”

                “Parece estar dormindo. O surto deve tê-lo exaurido.”

                “Bem, pelo que me disse, vocês estão a cerca de dez horas de viagem de Dallas... Vou conversar com Jéssica e pretendo sair daqui a uma hora. Só chegarei aí amanhã. Acha que pode dar conta da situação até lá?”

                “Vou pensar em alguma coisa. Você acha... que eu devo ligar para a Dollhouse?”

                “Se houver a possibilidade de que este Castiel seja a personalidade original... Não acha que ela pode estar em risco?”

                “Foi o que pensei... Não posso...” parou, sem saber como explicar o que sentia. A culpa finalmente estava abatendo-se sobre ele.

                “Fique aí. Daqui a algumas horas chegarei e veremos o que podemos fazer, OK?”

                “Obrigado, Sam. E explique para Jess que você está vindo por minha causa, não quero que ela fique brava com você. Ela já é boa demais para você como é.”

                “OK. Pede ajuda e ainda me insulta. Por que é que eu dou ouvidos a você?”

                “Porque você me ama, mano. Até amanhã.”

                Desligou e colocou o telefone no bolso de trás da calça.

                _Castiel_ continuava inconsciente. Devia sedá-lo? Amarrá-lo? Decidiu contra as duas coisas, não podia bem explicar o porquê. Ele, apesar de ter se assustado, não havia se sentido realmente ameaçado por este homem desequilibrado que, de repente, se manifestara.

                Sentou-se na cama vizinha e ficou observando. Logo tinha escorregado e também dormia a sono solto.

*****

                Despertou com um leve toque no rosto. Castiel estava sentado em sua cama e olhava intensamente para ele. Dean deu um pulo para trás, afastando-se involuntariamente do contato.

                “Não tenha medo. Eu não vou lhe fazer mal.”

                “Castiel? Você... está bem?” disse Dean, a voz entrecortada pela respiração ofegante.

                “Sim, sinto-me bem. E você, quem é?”

                “Dean. Sou seu amigo.”

                “Se você diz... deve ser novo no hospital. Muito prazer, Dean.”

                “Hospital?”

                “Eles não querem que eu saiba que é um hospital... Mas eu vi. Eu sei.”

                “Quem... não quer?”

                “Eles. Você sabe... Eles. Sempre eles!”

                “Sim... eu... sei. Eles.”

                “Você já foi...?”

                “Fui... aonde?”

                “Não onde... você foi...”

                “Não entendo, Castiel... Fui o quê?”

                “Purificado?”

                “Puri... como? Quem foi purificado?”

                “Todos. Menos eu. Quando eles vem, eu me escondo. Eles nunca me pegam!”

                “Não... acho que não fui... purificado. Como você sabe... que eles foram purificados?”

                “Eles se esqueceram de tudo... Esqueceram do próprio nome... Mas eu não! Eu lembro: sou Castiel. Castiel.”

                “Sim, Castiel... e eu sou Dean. Eu me lembro de quem sou. Não fui purificado, então.”

                “Amanhã eu vou ensinar como se esconder deles. Eu gostei de você, Dean. Eles não vão pegar você, eu vou protegê-lo. Amanhã... Agora... estou com muito sono. Você vigia?”

                “Vigio, pode dormir. Eu dou o alarme... se eles vierem.”

                Castiel deitou e logo estava ressonando. Dean não podia dormir novamente. O homem na cama ao lado era uma incógnita. Mas algo estava muito errado, ele tinha que pensar.

*****

                Castiel acordou tarde e encontrou Dean caminhando pelo quarto.

                “Bom dia, Dean. Eles não vieram, não é?”

                “Não, Cas... posso chamá-lo de Cas?”

                “Somos amigos agora. Sou Cas para você. Mas não para eles. Para eles... Não.”

                “Está com fome? Sede?”

                “Sede, sim. E preciso ir ao banheiro. Onde é? Acho que esqueci... Não...não posso esquecer, sou Castiel. Sou Cas para Dean. Cas para Dean.”

                Dean abriu a porta do pequeno banheiro e assim que o homem entrou, ele encostou a porta e disse:

                “Não tranque a porta, Cas. Se eles vierem... eu preciso estar com você.”

                “Sim, entendo. Não vou fechar. Se eles vierem.”

                Dean olhou o relógio. Sam chegaria em algumas horas. Ele tinha que conversar mais com Castiel. O que ele começava a desconfiar era horrendo demais para acreditar.

*****

                Como Cas estava tranquilo, foram caminhando até a recepção do hotel, onde havia algumas máquinas oferecendo lanches e bebidas. Dean pegou biscoitos, água e café para os dois, mas Cas continuou em frente a uma das máquinas com um olhar interessado.

                “Quer mais alguma coisa?”

                “Chocolate. Eles nunca nos dão chocolate. Por favor, Dean.”

                “Só um momento.”

                “Agora somos amigos, Dean. Eu gosto de você. Não me deixe esquecer, certo? Sou Castiel... Cas para você.”

                “Cas para mim, sim. Tome aqui seu chocolate.”

                “Obrigado. Você é meu amigo. Sou Cas para você.”

*****

                Sentaram-se para comer na mesinha do quarto, em silêncio.

                “Cas?”

                “Hmmm?” resmungou enquanto mastigava o chocolate, que tinha guardado para o final da refeição.

                “Como eu cheguei aqui? Você sabe?”

                “Não. Eu não vi você chegar. Você já estava aqui. Eu vi você quando acordei.”

                “E você? Como chegou? Lembra?”

                Cas inclinou a cabeça, concentrando-se. De repente, fechou os olhos com força e inspirou sonoramente.

                “Fogo... Incêndio, acho. Depois... eu estava aqui. É um hospital, acho que me queimei no fogo. Eles não querem que eu saiba, mas eu sei que é um hospital.”

                “Você não gosta de lembrar do fogo? Aqui você está seguro. Estou com você, sou seu amigo. Não vou deixar que eles façam mal para você, certo, Cas?”

                “Você é meu amigo, Dean. Eu sou Cas para você. Eu sei.”

                Dean ligou a TV e Castiel sentou-se na cama e logo estava entretido com algum programa. O homem de cabelos claros disse que ia ao banheiro e Castiel acenou que sim.

                Fechando a porta, ligou novamente para Sam.

                “Bom dia, Dean. Daqui a mais ou menos duas horas estarei aí. Como estão as coisas?”

                “Estranhas. Ele... pensa que é outra pessoa. Castiel.” E relatou brevemente o que tinha ouvido do outro em suas conversas confusas. Sam ouviu e sabia o que aquilo podia implicar. Dean não precisava lhe dizer. Desligou e saiu do banheiro, para encontrar Castiel deitado novamente.

                “Tudo bem, Cas?”

                “Minha cabeça dói. Vou deitar, ver se passa. Você vigia?”

                “Vigio. Descanse.”

*****

                Sam chegou depois do horário que havia previsto. Bateu na porta de leve e Dean abriu-a sem fazer muito alarde.

                Os olhos do rapaz encorpado imediatamente encontraram Castiel na cama, adormecido. Dean olhou para ele também, ansioso. Mas outra emoção se filtrava através de seus olhos verdes.

                “Dean... ele...?” Sussurrou.

                “Na mesma. Reclamou de dor de cabeça. Tem alguma ideia?”

                “A coisa é complicada. Parei em um restaurante na estrada e pesquisei pelo nome Castiel. Não há muita gente por aí com esse nome... Encontrei um Castiel Novak, nascido em Boston. Ele era bombeiro. Poderia ser ele?”

                “Hum... ele falou em incêndio. E depois a explosão... Foi o que causou...”

                “Segundo o jornal onde li a notícia, ele e mais dois bombeiros ficaram presos em um prédio onde faziam um resgate. Os outros dois morreram asfixiados, Castiel sobreviveu, mas sofreu graves danos de ordem psicológica. Foi internado em um hospital psiquiátrico.”

                “Quando foi isso?”

                “A notícia era de doze anos atrás. Não encontrei mais nada.”

                Dean olhou para o homem que se movia lentamente na cama. Antes que despertasse, sentou-se junto a ele e tocou-lhe gentilmente no braço.

                “Cas? Cas? Acorde... Meu amigo... veio nos ajudar.”

                “Amigo? Ele também vai ser meu amigo, Dean? Também vou ser Cas para ele?”

                “Ele se chama Sam. Se você quiser, ele também vai chamá-lo de Cas.”

                Castiel olhou para o homem alto e forte parado a uma distância segura. Sam tinha um sorriso leve no rosto, tentava não parecer ameaçador.

                “Posso chamá-lo de Cas?” disse, aproximando-se lentamente da cama onde estavam os dois.

                “Dean é meu amigo. Ele me chama de Cas. Se você me chamar de Cas eu também vou ser seu amigo. Mas Dean é o primeiro. Meu primeiro amigo.”

                Sam olhou com compaixão para o homem que alguns dias antes conhecera como um mecânico especializado na oficina de Dean. Ele era um Ativo da Dollhouse. E todos eles eram voluntários, dissera-lhe o irmão muitas vezes. Mas Castiel não lhe parecia ter se voluntariado para nada. Ele parecia... Sam não queria nem pensar naquela possibilidade.

                Um olhar para o rosto de Dean lhe disse que o outro tinha chegado a conclusão semelhante.

                E então Sam viu algo que não esperava. Dean tinha o braço em torno dos ombros de Castiel, segurando-o junto ao corpo. Cas olhou para ele com grande concentração, depois fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no peito daquele que chamava de amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

                Depois de algumas discussões, Dean e Sam chegaram a um plano de ação. Primeiro, Dean ligaria para a Dollhouse e solicitaria tempo extra com Jimmy, já que ele estaria disponível para ele apenas por uma semana. Solicitaria mais uma, antes de enviá-lo de volta. Não ia relatar nada de extraordinário, entretanto.

                Para que pudessem ir adiante, iam precisar de acesso a Ash e a seu equipamento. Mas sem o conhecimento de Josie... Ia ser difícil, mas Dean sabia de uma fraqueza que podiam explorar: Crowley, o chefe de segurança. Por intermédio dele sabia que poderiam conseguir seu objetivo. Ele sabia que ia ter que pagar e pagar alto por isso. Mas ele se sentia mal agora por ter se utilizado dos serviços da Dollhouse. Ao acreditar que eram voluntários, sua consciência não pesara, mas ao supor que eram pessoas constrangidas, levadas contra a vontade, no caso de Cas... um paciente psiquiátrico... aquilo tudo passou a revoltar Dean.

                Sam ia armar o cerco para pegar Crowley e Dean levaria Cas para sua casa e lá cuidaria dele até que pudessem avançar.

                Dean e Cas seguiram para casa no Impala. Ao chegarem lá, no dia seguinte, Dean procurou Ellen e tentou explicar a presença daquele que todos conheceram como Jimmy, especialmente no estado em que se encontrava. Ele precisava de um aliado, alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo e que fosse de total confiança. Teria que contar tudo a ela.

                Dean levou Cas ao seu próprio quarto e solicitou que ficasse ali. Este, sempre solícito aos pedidos de seu “amigo”, sentou-se em uma poltrona e ligou a TV.

                O dono da casa então chamou Ellen e a levou a seu escritório, onde explicou tudo a ela, rapidamente. Diante de seu olhar incrédulo e desapontado, ele descreveu o estado mental de Cas e disse que precisava da ajuda dela. Era a única pessoa em quem podia confiar naquele momento, além de Sam.

                Depois de alguns momentos pensando, ela solicitou que Dean a levasse até o Ativo.

                Dean bateu suavemente na porta e abrindo uma fresta, colocou a cabeça para dentro. Cas continuava no mesmo lugar, entretido com um filme qualquer.

                “Cas?” disse, e quando ele olhou em sua direção, com um sorriso, continuou: “Quero que conheça outra amiga. Ela é como uma mãe para mim e vai nos ajudar a nos escondermos deles, OK?”

                “Ela vai nos ajudar?”

                “Sim.” Respondeu ele, entrando e gesticulando para que a governanta o acompanhasse. Ela entrou no quarto e seu rosto logo registrou seu assombro frente à mudança ocorrida no outro homem. Toda a sua atitude era diferente, ele parecia encolhido, amedrontado. Olhava com os límpidos olhos azuis na direção do ex-piloto, como que pedindo sua proteção. Dean caminhou até perto dele, se agachou a seu lado e logo a mão de Cas pousou em seu ombro, ancorando-o.

                Ellen levantou as sobrancelhas diante do gesto e se aproximou, cautelosamente.

                “Oi, querido. Dean me disse que seu nome é Castiel. Meu nome é Ellen e eu vou ajudar vocês. Qualquer coisa que quiser, que precisar, pode me pedir, OK?”

                Outro olhar na direção de Dean e ele concordou com a cabeça.

                “Quando precisar de alguma coisa, é só apertar aquele botão ao lado da cama, certo? Você não vai poder sair do quarto por alguns dias, eles estão lá fora. Eu vou cuidar para que eles não entrem, mas você não pode sair, certo?” Continuou ela.

                Ele assentiu novamente e Dean levantou, dizendo algumas palavras calmantes e juntos deixaram o quarto.

                “Você vai deixá-lo dormir aí no seu quarto? E vai dormir aonde?” perguntou Ellen sem rodeios.

                “Ellen... olha... não é... assim entre nós, OK? Mas... sim. Ele vai dormir aí. Ele precisa da minha companhia e vai tê-la. Devo isso a ele.”

                Uma sombra passou sobre o rosto de Ellen e ela cobriu a boca que se abriu com a mão.

                “Dean... existe uma Dollhouse... em Nevada?”

                Aquilo não ocorrera a Dean antes, mas agora o pensamento o apavorava. Ele sabia o que Ellen pensara.

                “Eu... não sei. Mas vou descobrir, vou ligar para Victor Henricksen, aquele meu amigo que estava ajudando nas buscas.”

                “Dean... se Jo... se ela...” E abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

                Dean a abraçou e tentou confortá-la. A culpa que sentia era tamanha que não podia encarar a amiga quando esta o olhou. Ela tomou seu queixo entre os dedos e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

                “Vamos pensar nisso depois. Temos Cas para cuidar. Ele precisa de você, vá fazer companhia a ele.”

 

*****

  
                Quando Sam chegou, ele não tinha novidades. Havia ficado por todo o dia de plantão, observando a sede da Dollhouse, mas não tinha visto Crowley. Dean o havia descrito para o irmão.

                Combinaram que Sam voltaria lá e faria o mesmo no dia seguinte. Em algum momento ele tinha que aparecer.

                Sam quis ver Castiel e Dean o levou ao quarto, o que recebeu um levantar de sobrancelhas que Dean ignorou completamente. Sam sabia que nada aconteceria entre eles.

                “Oi, Cas. Tudo bem?”

                “Olá, Sam. Sim, tudo bem. Dean e Ellen estão cuidando de mim. Os dois não vão deixar que eles me peguem.”

                “Não, eles não vão deixar. Bem, durma bem, amanhã eu volto. Cuide bem de Dean também, Cas.”

                Dean não podia imaginar de onde aquilo viera, mas despediu-se do irmão e se voltou para Castiel.

                “Está com sono?”

                Diante do bocejo e do balançar de cabeça afirmativo, Dean caminhou até a poltrona e lhe ofereceu a mão para que levantasse. Castiel a tomou e deixou-se conduzir à cama. Deitou-se, o outro homem solicitamente cobrindo-o com o cobertor. Mas antes que fechasse os olhos, perguntou:

                “Você vai dormir aqui, não vai? Não vai, Dean?”

                Diante da pergunta, Dean, que havia pensado em dormir no sofá, sentou-se na cama e respondeu:

                “Aqui? Sim, vou dormir ali, no sofá.”

                “Não... durma aqui. Durma aqui na cama.Vamos ficar mais protegidos. Sam disse que eu tenho que cuidar de você também.” E começou a puxar o braço de Dean para que se deitasse a seu lado.

                Relutantemente Dean deitou no lugar que Cas lhe reservara. Imediatamente o homem de cabelos escuros fechou os olhos e em poucos minutos estava ressonando. Dean não podia dormir. Sua mente era um turbilhão e sua mão direita queimava, apertada entre os dedos de Castiel.


	9. Chapter 9

                Dean acordou cedo, a luz solar começando a se filtrar pelas finas cortinas. Sentia-se bem, um calor agradável o envolvia.

                Então se deu conta de onde vinha aquela sensação: os braços de Castiel estavam em torno dele, suas costas contra o peito do outro homem. As pernas dos dois estavam entrelaçadas. Sua primeira reação foi levantar rapidamente e se afastar, mas depois de refletir por um momento, decidiu ficar ali mais um pouco. Não podia alarmar o outro homem, mentiu para si mesmo. Aquele aconchego era algo que não tinha lugar em sua vida de relacionamentos sem vínculos. Apreciou como era bom se sentir enlaçado por braços fortes e sentir a respiração suave de alguém em seu pescoço.

                Mas logo sua consciência pesada o fez mover-se devagar e tentar remover-se do abraço que não merecia. Mesmo aquilo, aquela proximidade sem consequências, o fazia sentir-se culpado, lembrando-se que Castiel era, provavelmente, um paciente psiquiátrico levado contra a vontade para ser um Ativo na Dollhouse.

                Castiel entreabriu os olhos sonolentos e um sorriso leve lhe surgiu nos lábios.

                “Bom dia, Dean.”

                “Bom dia, Cas. É cedo, durma mais um pouco. Preciso ir ao banheiro. Volto logo.”

                “Ellen está cuidando para que eles não venham?”

                “Sim, Ellen e eu não deixaremos que nada de mal lhe aconteça.” Disse e sentiu a mão de Castiel tocar-lhe o braço, buscando apoio.

                “Durma. Está tudo bem.”

                Fechando a porta com cuidado, foi até o escritório e sentou-se à escrivaninha. Ele mesmo queria pesquisar a respeito de certo bombeiro chamado Castiel Novak.

*****

                “Condecorado por bravura, Sam. Ele era uma pessoa importante em sua companhia. Mas como não tinha família, aparentemente pode ser convertido em um robô para o prazer alheio.”

                “Começa a perceber as implicações da sua estimada Dollhouse, heim? Bem, antes tarde do que nunca!”

                Dean se sentia envergonhado e detestava ter que concordar com Sam. Ele ia sentir falta de Pamela, apesar de tudo. James Novak seria seu último contrato na Dollhouse.

                “Bem... E agora? Crowley?”

                “Encontrei com ele no estacionamento do edifício. Ele é incrivelmente desconfiado, não? Concordou em vir conversar com você esta tarde.”

                “Oferecerei a ele o que puder para que consiga uma entrevista particular para mim com Ash, longe das garras rubras da Sands...”

                “Ele não me parece muito confiável... e também bastante inescrupuloso. Será que pode dar certo? Se não... você já pensou em um plano B?”

                “Tem que dar certo, Sam. Castiel precisa ter sua mente restabelecida e precisa ser liberado daquele contrato. Pagarei o que pedirem. Ele precisa ser curado de seus problemas e sair de lá.”

*****

                Crowley foi levado ao escritório de Dean por Ellen, que olhava de modo desdenhoso para o chefe de segurança.

                Este, entretanto, nunca perdia a pose e fez questão de dar uma ordem à governanta, só para mostrar quem é que tinha o poder ali:

                “Querida, poderia trazer-me um uísque? Puro. Aquele que o Sr. Winchester guarda apenas para si mesmo...”

                “Ora...” Bufou, furiosa. Retomando a compostura, acenou com a cabeça, lembrando de que o futuro de Castiel estava em jogo. Ela havia se afeiçoado ao rapaz que dormia no quarto de Dean. Ele era gentil, respeitoso e demonstrava grande apreço pelo dono da casa. Dean merecia ter alguém assim em sua vida, nem que fosse apenas para lhe fazer pensar de forma mais consciente no que fazia.

                Anunciou o recém-chegado e retirou-se para atender a solicitação do homem de terno negro.

                “Sr. Winchester. Estou surpreso com o seu... convite. Não posso imaginar do que tratará esta visita.”

                “Sente-se, Crowley. A situação é muito mais complicada do que imagina.”

                Dean dedicou os próximos minutos a relatar a Crowley o que acontecera e os desdobramentos do caso. Contou ainda sobre suas pesquisas e o que descobrira a respeito de Castiel.

                Embora esperasse ver surpresa no rosto do homem sentado à sua frente, isto jamais aconteceu.

                “Bem, vejo que os rumores são verdadeiros a respeito dos métodos da Dollhouse de Nova Iorque. Métodos não convencionais... Arriscado.”

                “Preciso entrar em contato com Ash. Sem Josie Sands por perto. Primeiro precisamos restaurar sua personalidade, curá-lo de sua psicopatia e depois pretendo liberá-lo de seu contrato. Pode ajudar-me?”

                “Espero que saiba que isso tudo que planeja não será nada fácil... nem barato.” Respondeu Crowley com um sorriso.

                “Sei disso e estou disposto a pagar o que for necessário. Ele precisa sair de lá. O mais rápido possível.”

                “Seu ‘amigo’ deve ser muito bom de cama para que se disponha a pagar desta forma por sua _libertação_...” Disse, o olhar descarado fixando-se em Dean.

                Em um segundo o ex-piloto tinha as mãos em seu colarinho engomado.

                “Não é nada disso! Ele é um herói e está ali contra a vontade! Não devemos pensar nele como um ser humano?”

                “Humm, vejo que alguém desenvolveu uma consciência... Bem, conte com minha ajuda. Sei como proceder e no mais tardar amanhã já terei novidades. Espero que esteja separando uma parte equivalente ao que pretende pagar à Dollhouse para pagar meus serviços, Winchester.”

                Sorvendo os resquícios da bebida que Ellen lhe trouxera, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. Dean não respondeu quando se despediu.

*****

                Dean encontrou Castiel sentado em frente à TV. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso leve e voltou sua atenção novamente ao que assistia. Estava ainda vestindo um dos pijamas de Dean, que Ellen lhe havia entregue quando chegara. Era folgado, a calça muito longa, caindo em dobras em torno de seus pés descalços.

                Sentando-se ao seu lado, fingiu interessar-se pelo programa. Mas olhava disfarçadamente para o homem de cabelos escuros. Ele era ainda mais bonito agora que estava relativamente relaxado. Imediatamente recriminando-se por seus pensamentos inadequados, pigarreou:

                “Cas... gostaria de sair um pouco deste quarto? Não está cansado de ficar aqui?”

                “Posso sair? E eles? Eles não podem me pegar, Dean!” disse, alarmado.

                “Eles não poderão encontrá-lo na cozinha. Ellen já me disse que a cozinha é uma área segura. Eles não chegarão perto de você, Cas. Nunca mais.” Engoliu audivelmente. “Não vou deixar.”

                “Se você diz que é seguro... Eu vou. Com você.”

                Dean levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. Abriu uma fresta e olhou para os dois lados. Acenou para que o outro se aproximasse. Apontou o par de chinelos que estava perto da cama. Castiel o calçou e os dois deixaram o quarto. Depois de alguns passos, Dean foi surpreendido por uma mão que se insinuou entre seus dedos. Só podia segurá-la com força e tentar não se sentir tão desprezível.

                Ellen disfarçou um sorriso quando os viu entrar na cozinha de mãos dadas.

                “Olá, Castiel. Vejo que Dean lhe mandou o meu recado. Quer comer alguma coisa?”

                “Olá, Ellen. Eu poderia comer alguma coisa... não é, Dean?” Olhava para ele como se pedisse permissão.

                “Claro, Cas, sente-se aqui.”Soltou de sua mão, mas logo segurava gentilmente os ombros fortes de Castiel contra o espaldar da cadeira.

                À governanta não escapou o gesto protetor. Ela não podia deixar de desejar que Dean encontrasse alguém que pudesse ser tão importante em sua vida como Castiel estava se revelando. Outra pessoa, entretanto. Castiel nunca mais encontraria com Dean quando fosse libertado. Dean frisara este ponto quando lhe contara seu plano. Ellen compreendia o que motivava seu patrão, mas ela não podia deixar de desejar que... os dois pudessem se conhecer novamente, em outras circunstâncias. Havia algo ali... algo que não passava despercebido aos seus olhos de mãe.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

             Crowley ligou no dia seguinte, como prometido. Ash poderia encontrar com Dean em uma de suas raras folgas, que ocorreria dali a dois dias. Combinaram um encontro em um lugar discreto, onde poderiam conversar sem interrupções.

             O programador se mostrou extremamente surpreso com a revelação de Dean. Visivelmente transtornado, perguntou:

             “Isto é absurdo! O que pretende fazer a respeito, Sr. Winchester?”

            “Bem... Preciso de sua ajuda. Pensei em levá-lo de volta à Dollhouse, em um momento em que passe despercebido. Você me dirá a melhor hora. Então, você o programará novamente como Angel, mas apenas por um curto período de tempo.”

            “E então?”

            “Não é o ideal, mas preciso que evite que tenha outras atribuições por um tempo. Ele precisa ficar na casa, sem sair. Ele pode ter outra crise, não sabemos... Enquanto isso, negociarei com Sands a anulação de seu contrato. Você restituirá a personalidade original, curando-o, claro, de seus problemas psicológicos.”

           “Mas... e quando ele for libertado... como... não entendo...”

           “Você não me deixou terminar. Você restituirá a personalidade original, adicionando memórias de uma vida que ele não viveu, mas que preencherá o tempo que se passou depois de ter sido tirado da instituição psiquiátrica. Não é o ideal, mas é o que podemos fazer. Não quero que ele se lembre de nada deste período, nada do que lhe aconteceu. Nem mesmo de mim.”

          “Compreendo. Suponho que o senhor providenciará moradia e trabalho para ele.”

          “Sim, já estou organizando tudo. Precisamos apenas criar a história que ele vai ter como lembrança.”

          “Pode contar comigo, farei o melhor que puder.”

          Quando Dean tentou falar sobre pagamento, o programador o cortou bruscamente. Ele se sentia responsável e se recusava a receber qualquer dinheiro. Dean podia ver que, apesar de tudo, era um homem de alguns princípios. Talvez toda essa história tivesse nele o mesmo efeito que tivera no ex-piloto.

*****

          Dean acordou novamente nos braços de Castiel e a sensação, como sempre, o agradava muito. Sobressaltou-se, entretanto, ao perceber que o corpo do outro homem estava reagindo de forma bastante perceptível, ainda que involuntária, à proximidade dos dois.

          Tentou ignorar que seu próprio corpo reagia de modo semelhante e lentamente se afastou do calor sólido às suas costas. Desvencilhou-se dos braços e levantou, felizmente, sem despertar Castiel. Refugiou-se no banheiro, sentindo-se, na mesma medida, constrangido e excitado. Encostou-se à porta fechada e inspirou, tentando acalmar-se.

          Ele se sentira atraído por aquele homem desde a primeira vez que vira seu retrato. Era inegável. Mas, para alívio de sua consciência, nada acontecera entre eles.

          Era uma sensação vazia, no entanto. Porque mesmo que não houvessem feito nada de que pudesse se envergonhar, o simples fato de ter “alugado” um ser humano (ou vários, no caso dele) para suprir suas necessidades e carências o fazia se sentir execrável.

         Olhando para o chão de pedra polida, via seu próprio reflexo. Fechou os olhos, tentando fugir daquele rosto repleto de recriminação.

         O pior, entretanto, não era isso. Era aquela pontada em seu peito que surgia quando pensava que nunca mais poderia ver Castiel. Que nada poderia acontecer entre eles. Nunca. Seu coração se debatia frente à possibilidade de viver o resto da vida repleto de... sim, ele tinha que admitir... repleto de um sentimento ao qual nunca poderia dar vazão. Ele teria que continuar existindo, conhecendo a verdadeira natureza do afeto que dedicava a Castiel sem nunca poder revelá-lo a ninguém.

          E refletindo por um momento, concluiu que ainda assim estaria em dívida para com ele. E para com todos os outros de quem ‘usufruíra’. Nunca poderia reparar todo o mal que fizera. Essa culpa carregaria por toda a vida e sabia que, nem mesmo abdicando ao sentimento que dedicava a Castiel, isso seria incapaz de absolvê-lo.

          Lavou o rosto e, certificando-se que a reação que tivera ao calor do outro homem havia desaparecido (o desprezo por si mesmo acabara com aquilo em pouco tempo), voltou ao quarto para encontrá-lo ainda adormecido.

         Sentou-se no sofá e começou a pensar mais detalhadamente na história que criara junto com Sam para ser implantada na mente de Castiel. Ele odiava ter que criar outra mentira, mas desta vez achavam que seria um ato de misericórdia. Se Cas se lembrasse de tudo e quisesse tomar alguma atitude contra a Dollhouse ou o hospital em que estivera poderia ter problemas. Aquela gente era poderosa. E ele merecia ter uma vida de volta. Não a sua, exatamente, mas uma vida. Merecia viver, conhecer alguém, quem sabe se casar... Filhos. Poderia ter filhos. Ele poderia ser um bom pai.

         Seus olhos deslizaram novamente em direção à cama. O rosto descontraído, relaxado contra o travesseiro alvo, os cabelos despenteados, a barba por fazer... Tudo o que via era agradável e Dean tinha vontade de correr os dedos pelos cabelos, tocar o rosto, beijar aqueles lábios rosados.

         Continuou em seu devaneio até que aquele que admirava em silêncio se moveu, espreguiçando-se lentamente. Logo os olhos dos dois se encontraram e o sorriso habitual se formou em seu rosto. Dean era sempre quem os recebia, ninguém mais. E isso ao mesmo tempo o alegrava e fazia com se sentisse culpado.

         Sentou-se na cama e disse suavemente:

         “Bom dia, Cas. Dormiu bem?”

         “Sim, dormi muito bem, gosto de dormir aqui. Posso dormir sempre com você?”

         Dean pigarreou, sem jeito, depois disse:

         “Enquanto estiver aqui dormirá sempre comigo. Eu o protejo, não é?”

         Cas balançou a cabeça e continuou sorrindo suavemente.

         “Cas, que tal... irmos tomar café e depois sairmos um pouco? Que tal uma volta no Impala?”

         “Sairmos? Sairmos... da casa? Dean... você não pode me tirar daqui! Eles vão me pegar, eles não podem me pegar! Eu sou Castiel, não posso esquecer... Não... Não...”

         Dean estava tentando levá-lo para um passeio, antecipando o dia seguinte, quanto o teria que entregar à Dollhouse. Se pretendesse fazer daquilo um momento de descontração para os dois antes da separação, ninguém precisava saber. A reação de Cas, entretanto, o preocupou. Ele estava tremendo, depois de vários dias em total tranquilidade. Olhava para Dean com grandes olhos que pediam ajuda.

         O homem sardento não podia fazer nada mais do que trazer o outro para junto de seu peito e sussurrar palavras de conforto.

         Dean ouviu uma batida leve na porta e disse, sem soltar Castiel, que a pessoa entrasse.

         Desta vez não só Ellen, mas Sam estava ali. O irmão demonstrou surpresa ao ver o estado emocional de Cas e encontrar Dean consolando-o, apertando-o junto ao corpo.

         “Bom dia, Dean. Cas. Trouxe o café da manhã...” Disse Ellen, aproximando-se. “Tudo bem, Cas?”

         Castiel acenou com a cabeça, que ainda estava colada ao peito de Dean. Este fez menção de se afastar um pouco, mas os braços do outro homem se apertaram mais em torno de sua cintura.

         “Tudo bem, Ellen, só estamos um pouco agitados com a perspectiva de sair... Não, não, vamos ficar aqui, Cas. Você não quer, ficaremos aqui. Ellen, Sam e eu estamos com você, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer.”

         “Ellen... e Sam... e você. Vocês três... me protegem?”

         Ellen tocou os cabelos escuros com carinho, um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Ela ia sentir falta dele.

         “Quer tomar um suco? Sente-se direito e eu vou lhe dar a bandeja.”

         Diante do gesto reconfortante da governanta ele deixou Dean ir e sentou-se, apoiando-se no travesseiro que o outro arrumara para ele.

         Sam olhou preocupado para o irmão.

         Mas Dean sabia o que fazer.

*****

         Por todo o dia, sua rotina se desenrolou como o previsto. Menos a ida à cozinha, porque Castiel agora temia sair até do quarto. Dean ficou com ele a maior parte do tempo e quando precisava se afastar pedia que a governanta ficasse no quarto.

         À tardezinha Sam voltou, trazendo uma mensagem de Crowley. Ele pedia uma quantia exorbitante por sua ajuda no caso. Se Dean tivesse que pagar aquilo e uma quantia semelhante à Dollhouse, com certeza levaria uma grande fatia de seu dinheiro.

         Dean sabia disso. Sabia também o quanto seu vício nos Ativos havia causado já de prejuízo. Sam supunha que ele tinha muito mais do que tinha na verdade.

         Quando tudo acabasse, Dean ficaria com uma quantia razoável, tendo que vender a casa e provavelmente parte de sua coleção. Ele poderia viver com menos, sabia, tendo sido criado em um ambiente bem mais simples. Ele sobreviveria, não tinha dúvidas. Daria seu dinheiro sem pestanejar, todo ele, se fosse necessário para libertar Cas daquele cativeiro no qual nem tinha consciência de que se encontrava.

         Sam trouxe também um sedativo que seria administrado a Castiel na manhã seguinte, para que ele pudesse ser removido da casa sem problemas. Ash estaria pronto para recebê-lo sem a presença de Josie Sands, que estaria longe da sede, por ação de Crowley.

         Dean sabia que tudo iria dar certo. Mas isso não evitava que sentisse grande pesar pela partida de Castiel.

*****

         Dean entrou no quarto e encontrou Cas sentado na cama. Ele tinha uma revista nas mãos, de carros clássicos, e parecia entretido.

         O dono da casa se aproximou de Cas, sentando-se a seu lado.

         “Gosta do Corvette? É um grande carro.”

         “Gosto. Este vermelho é mais bonito que o preto, não acha?”

         “Hummm, eu gosto de preto. Lembra do Impala?”

         “Oh, sim, o Impala é muito bonito. Gosto dele também.”

         “Sabe, tem um Corvette, só que é amarelo, lá na minha garagem. Tenho vários carros clássicos, se você gosta deles.”

         “Você tem? Onde? Pode me mostrar?”

         “Sim, se você quiser. Mas é lá fora da casa. Depois da cozinha.”

         “Lá fora?” O medo estava de volta, mas a curiosidade parecia vencer a batalha interna. “Se... você segurar a minha mão e não fizermos barulho... acha que podemos ir até lá?”

         “Eu seguro a sua mão, pode deixar. E nenhum barulho. Eu garanto.”

         Saíram do quarto caminhando lentamente, as mãos unidas. Aquele gesto tocava o coração de Dean, saber que o seu toque e proximidade eram capazes de suplantar os temores de Cas.

         Dean abriu a porta dos fundos da casa e puxou Castiel com delicadeza. Ele estava parado no umbral, olhando para a noite com olhos arregalados.

         O caminho até a garagem era iluminado por pequenas luzes ao longo da trilha de pedras. Dean apontou:

         “Está vendo aquela construção? É lá que estão os carros. O Corvette também, venha, vamos dar uma olhada.”

         Um passo pequeno em direção a Dean e logo Cas se deixou guiar à garagem. Ao entrarem, o homem mais baixo agiu como se fosse a primeira vez, como se nunca tivesse posto os pés ali. A admiração estava estampada em seu rosto, ele não demonstrava reconhecer nada.

         Soltou a mão de Dean e se dirigiu ao Corvette, que com sua cor chamativa se destacava dos demais.

         Olhou para o amigo como se pedisse permissão e diante do olhar gentil de Dean, passou o dedo ao longo da lataria, aproximando-se da porta do motorista. Abriu-a e com um sorriso travesso, entrou no automóvel.

         Logo Dean estava sentado no banco do passageiro e explicava os equipamentos do carro.

         “Gostou, Cas? Ele é muito bonito, não?”

         Cas balançou a cabeça, interessado no painel do carro. Ele estava fascinado.

         “O rádio funciona, sabia?” disse, ligando-o e baixando o volume, quando encontrou apenas estática. “Espere... pronto.”

         Ficaram ali por algum tempo, apenas os acordes da canção ressoando no amplo espaço da garagem. Castiel tinha os olhos perdidos do lado de fora. Depois de um tempo, disse:

         “Estou com frio, Dean.”

         Dean sorriu e o puxou para perto, envolvendo seus ombros. Castiel se aconchegou contra seu corpo e logo estava ressonando baixinho.

         Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto coberto de sardas ao pensar que esta era uma das últimas lembranças que teria do homem que causara tantas mudanças em sua vida. Apertou-o um pouco mais junto ao corpo e afundou o nariz em seus cabelos macios.


	11. Chapter 11

                Ellen acordou-os na manhã seguinte. Era a primeira vez que tinha a oportunidade de vê-los dormindo. Não pode deixar de sorrir, ao ver a maneira protetora como Dean abraçava Castiel, os corpos próximos, os rostos no mesmo travesseiro, o nariz do homem sardento muito próximo dos cabelos escuros.

                Sem saber, por um momento, o que fazer, saiu novamente do quarto. Já que eles não haviam ouvido sua batida antes, bateu com mais força e insistência, aguardou alguns minutos e, ao adentrar o aposento, desta vez encontrou Dean sentado, encostado à cabeceira, espreguiçando-se. Castiel escondera o rosto sob o lençol, tentando evitar o despertar.

                Dean o tocou no ombro, sacudindo-o de leve. Ele sabia o que Ellen trazia: o suco continha o tranquilizante que seria dado a Castiel, para que fosse transportado à Dollhouse sem problemas.         

                O dono da casa se sentia péssimo por ter que fazer aquilo, mas não havia outro jeito. Eles precisavam entrar sem alarde no prédio. Crowley havia providenciado que entrassem por um lugar alternativo, só conhecido pelos mais altos funcionários. Sam o ajudaria a transportar o homem inerte, que seria levado diretamente ao laboratório de Ash.

                Castiel sorriu ao receber a bandeja com o café da manhã. Dean se deixou impregnar pela visão que tinha à sua frente. Não esperava poder ver o belo homem outra vez, muito menos em uma situação de tamanha intimidade. Seus olhos não deixavam o rosto que o afetava de tantas formas diferentes. Ele queria guardar em sua memória cada um dos detalhes.

                Após alguns momentos, Castiel ingeriu parte do suco de laranja. Comeu um pedaço de croissant. Outro gole de suco. Um sorriso satisfeito para Dean, mais um gole de suco. Ele não desconfiava de nada. Acabou de comer e antes que o ex-piloto pudesse observá-lo por mais tempo, estava inerte sobre os lençóis.

                Dean apertou o botão ao lado da cama. Ele sabia que em poucos minutos Ellen e Sam estariam no quarto. Inclinou-se, passou a palma da mão sobre a face coberta pela espessa barba e seus lábios tocaram por um instante os do homem que compartilhara sua cama, castamente, nas últimas noites. Ele ia, sem dúvida, sentir falta de sua presença.

                Afastou-se rapidamente e quando os dois chegaram já tinha vestido as calças e estava abotoando a camisa. Ellen trazia nos braços os trajes usados anteriormente por ‘Jimmy’, limpos e passados. Sam imediatamente começou a retirar o pijama de Castiel para vesti-lo com o que usaria para voltar à sede. Dean não pode evitar a onda de ciúme que o acometeu, mas tentando controlar-se, disse:

                “Sam, pode deixar. Eu farei isso. Preciso que ligue para Crowley e confirme o afastamento de Sands. E depois mande uma mensagem para Ash, confirmando nossa chegada e o tempo estimado, OK?”

                Sam percebeu a possessividade no tom de Dean e balançou a cabeça, se afastando para o corredor enquanto pegava o celular no bolso de trás da calça.

                Ellen recolheu a bandeja e saiu. Ela compreendia o que Dean precisava fazer.

                Ele acabou de desabotoar a parte de cima do pijama, revelando uma camiseta branca, justa, por baixo. Ela mostrava um abdômen esbelto e braços bem torneados. Puxou a calça para baixo, tendo antes desatado o cordão da cintura. Os boxers também eram brancos, e as pernas cobertas por pelos escuros. Dean tentou não se distrair com o corpo do ativo, mas foi difícil para ele não se perder em fantasias, pois era só o que lhe restava.

                Inspirando fundo, retomou a atividade, colocando inicialmente as meias, depois a calça jeans. Pensou na ironia de o estar vestindo, quando o que mais desejara era despi-lo.

                Encostou-o ao peito para poder escorregar a camiseta polo por sobre a cabeça. Esticando-a, correu as palmas sobre o peito e barriga, apreciando a solidez e calor que emanavam daquele corpo. Imediatamente se sentiu culpado por abusar da confiança do outro. Não o fizera antes, não o faria agora.

                Quando Sam voltou, ele terminava de amarrar os sapatos. Levantou-se e olhou para o irmão, que acenando com a cabeça lhe informou que tudo estava correndo como o esperado.

                Os dois o suspenderam e o carregaram até o carro alugado em que Sam viera. Melhor não atrair suspeitas.

                Quando o ativo estava no banco de trás, os dois irmãos se entreolharam, receosos. Sam ligou o motor. Logo o plano estaria em movimento.

*****

                Ash parecia pálido. Ele os encontrara na porta do elevador privativo que levava diretamente à sala onde se encontrava o equipamento de “programação”.

                Logo Castiel estava sobre a cadeira reclinável e sua cabeça se apoiava na superfície almofadada sob o semi-círculo metálico, de onde emanavam os impulsos eletromagnéticos que transfeririam a “personalidade” de Angel à sua mente.

                Ele seria, em seguida, reanimado, para evitar suspeitas por parte de Sands. Ash já havia marcado um período de três dias para exames físicos rotineiros, a fim de evitar que fosse enviado em qualquer outra “tarefa”.

                Dean viu-o deitado ali e decidiu ficar para verificar o andamento do processo, ainda que Sam o instasse a deixar o laboratório o mais rápido possível.

                Ash não se opôs a que permanecessem e imediatamente colocou o equipamento em funcionamento. O corpo inerte se retesou por alguns instantes, como que perpassado por uma corrente elétrica. Dean sabia não ser esse o caso, mas não pode evitar o arrepio que correu por sua espinha.

                O programador observou as imagens e números expostos nas várias telas à sua volta e tomou nas mãos uma seringa que continha o medicamento que combateria o efeito do tranquilizante.  Em um movimento praticado mas inseguro ele injetou o conteúdo no braço de Castiel.

                Dean e Sam observavam a certa distância, ansiosos pelo resultado.

                Não tiveram que esperar muito, pois Castiel, ou melhor, Angel, voltava à consciência.

                “Eu adormeci?” Perguntou com voz sonolenta.

                “Sim, por um breve período” respondeu Ash, como de costume.

                Ao fazer menção de levantar-se pareceu não estar em total controle de suas funções motoras e o programador o fez deitar-se novamente. Dean, preocupado, deu um passo à frente e ao ser visto por Angel parou, ao ouvir, na voz profunda e tão conhecida:

                “Olá. Sou Angel.”

                Dean não pode responder. Ficou lívido e se afastou, deixando o aposento. Sam se desculpou e saiu atrás do irmão.

                O ativo, que agora se levantava lentamente apoiado em Ash, perguntou:

                “Quem é ele?”

                “Ninguém.” Disse ele. “Ninguém importante.”

*****

                No dia seguinte, Dean teve uma reunião com Sands. Sam o acompanhou, como seu assessor legal.

                “Perdoe-me, Sr. Winchester... Sua proposta me surpreende.”

                “Não há motivos para isso, Sra. Sands. Quero o contrato de Angel terminado. Vou pagar por isso, fique tranquila. Pode-se dizer que finalmente tive consciência da imoralidade deste negócio. Ele me parece ser um bom homem e merece sua liberdade.”

                “Compreendo... Entretanto... não posso deixar de me perguntar por que Angel e não Tango, sendo ela sua ‘favorita’ por tanto tempo? Estou apenas... curiosa.” Disse, o sorriso não conseguindo esconder sua contrariedade com a situação.

                “Tango é jovem, ela tem a vida toda pela frente. Angel já está em uma idade que deveria ser poupado desta exploração, mesmo que tenha se voluntariado a ela.”

                “Percebo. Bem, Sr. Winchester, serão necessários ao menos dois dias para que nossos advogados possam lhe enviar uma proposta.”

                “Sra. Sands... Josie. Sou um homem ocupado e gostaria de resolver esse assunto ainda hoje. Ficaria extremamente satisfeito se ao deixar este prédio a matéria em questão estivesse encerrada.” Dizendo isso, apertou discretamente um botão no celular em seu bolso.

                O celular sobre a mesa de Sands vibrou. Ela se virou, incomodada. Dean se apressou em dizer:

                “Não há problema, pode atender.”

                Ao tomar o aparelho nas mãos, verificou se tratar de uma mensagem de texto, do próprio homem que se sentava à sua frente.

_“Quantia igual à do encerramento do contrato lhe será repassada se o assunto se resolver hoje. Meu advogado não deve saber.”_

“Sr. Winchester, acredito ter tido uma ideia, se me aguardar um segundo...” Levantou-se e deixou a sala.

                Alguns minutos depois retornou acompanhada por um homem de meia idade. Ele trazia nas mãos uma cópia de um contrato padrão da Dollhouse, que entregou a Dean após um breve cumprimento.     

                Sam o leu e fez algumas solicitações, com as quais o advogado da empresa concordou. Sands fez com que se sentasse à sua mesa e fizesse imediatamente as alterações. Impresso o novo contrato, foi prontamente assinado e Dean repassou a quantia combinada à Dollhouse.

                Josie Sands lhe estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

                “Espero que fique satisfeito com nossa negociação, Sr. Winchester. Sinto-me pesarosa por perder um cliente tão estimado por nossa empresa.”

                Dean, discretamente lhe repassou um cheque de elevado valor durante o cumprimento, encerrando sua parte no negócio.

                “Adeus, Sra. Sands. Obrigado.”

*****

                Quando Sam soube do ocorrido, ficou furioso. Ele não entendia por que Dean se comportara tão impetuosamente, despendendo muito mais do que seria necessário. Com o pagamento de Crowley a conta quase atingia a estratosfera. Seria um impacto considerável nas finanças do irmão.

                “Sam, não se exalte. Eu fiz o que era necessário. Já coloquei minha coleção à venda. Estou quase fechando negócio com Degli Angeli, que ficará com a maior parte dela, restarão apenas alguns carros, mas já tenho compradores em vista. Só não me desfarei do Impala e do Corvette 64.”

                “Corvette? Por quê? O que há de especial nele?”

                Dean hesitou. Finalmente respondeu:

                “Ele pertence a Cas. Já o transferi para seu nome e ele o terá em sua nova vida. Quero que fique com ele. Era o que mais gostava em minha coleção.”

                Sam o olhou intensamente, mas não disse nada. Estava impressionado com a extensão do impacto que aquele homem tivera sobre seu irmão.


	12. Chapter 12

                Castiel Novak despertou do que parecia um sonho.

                Encontrava-se em um lugar estranho, não lembrava de nunca ter estado ali. Uma bela mulher de cabelos vermelhos estava à sua frente, os dentes perfeitos à mostra.

                “Sr. Novak. Permita-me que o acompanhe.” Levantando do sofá, recebeu uma mala de lona azul. Castiel se deixou guiar até um elevador de vidro. “Bonito dia, não?” Disse ela.

                Castiel se sentia desorientado. Ele lembrava do hospital psiquiátrico. Não era o lugar onde estava. Talvez tivesse sido transferido e não recordasse. Melhor não dizer nada.

                Chegando ao subterrâneo do edifício, a porta se abriu e um homem alto, de cabelos longos os aguardava. Ele apertou a mão dos dois e sorriu para Castiel. Ele não usava jaleco ou roupas brancas, vestindo jeans e uma camisa xadrez.

                “Jared vai levá-lo a sua casa, Sr. Novak.”

                Castiel balançou a cabeça e o rapaz sorridente tomou a pequena mala de suas mãos.

                “Por aqui, Sr. Novak.”

                Ele o acompanhou, sem olhar para trás. A mulher o fazia se sentir incomodado.

                “A viagem será um pouco longa, Sr. Novak. Qualquer coisa, é só me avisar, OK?”

                “Para onde vamos?” perguntou, receoso.

                “Para sua casa, lembra?” disse o motorista.

                Pensou por um momento, mas não queria parecer confuso.

                “Sim, lembro. Moro em Boston.”

                “Naturalmente.”

                Mas este não era o destino que o aguardava. Dean tinha providenciado um apartamento e um emprego para ele em Kansas City. Bem distante de Boston e Nova Iorque. Sam lhe ofereceu uma bebida.

                Castiel aceitou a garrafa de água e pela segunda vez foi drogado pelos irmãos Winchester. Eles o faziam com boa intenção, apesar de tudo.

                Sam se dirigiu à casa de Dean e o encontrou parado do lado de fora do portão, caminhando impaciente.

                Ele deu a volta no carro e deu uma olhada em Castiel, novamente inconsciente. Seu rosto traiu seus sentimentos e Sam tentou não demonstrar que percebera.

                Colocaram Cas no banco de trás e Dean deliberou se devia ficar ali com ele, para o caso de alguma emergência. Mas não queria se expor ao irmão e então sentou no banco do passageiro.

                A viagem até seu destino levaria cerca de oito horas e Dean esperava que o tranquilizante que haviam ministrado fosse suficiente.

*****

                O edifício era localizado em uma rua tranquila. Estacionaram o carro e Dean verificou que Castiel ainda estava desacordado. Saiu do automóvel e abriu a porta de trás. Ele e Sam carregaram Castiel para cima, para o apartamento confortável do segundo andar.

                Sam abriu a porta. Os dois o carregaram para dentro, acomodando-o no sofá. Sam olhou em volta e apreciou a moradia onde viveria Castiel dali por diante. Dean tinha mandado mobiliar o imóvel de forma simples, mas confortável. Ele tinha pensado no bem-estar de Castiel de todas as maneiras possíveis.

                Dean deixou a sala e procurou o quarto. Acendeu a luz e olhou em volta. Diversas caixas de mudança estavam encostadas à parede. Duas malas também. Aproximando-se, no bolso da mala maior encontrou o que queria, os documentos pessoais novos de Castiel, a escritura do apartamento, o documento que provava que o Corvette lhe pertencia. Ainda ali encontrou a carta da empresa em que Castiel trabalharia a partir da semana seguinte. Dean tinha descoberto que, antes de ser bombeiro, Cas havia trabalhado como especialista em segurança de construção. Assim, era numa destas empresas que estaria empregado.

                Seguiu à cozinha e verificou que haviam estocado a geladeira, como solicitara. Era bom ter dinheiro e influência, pensou. Pena que isto não duraria por muito tempo. Mas ele pensava que tudo tinha sido por uma boa causa.

                Dean olhou para Cas mais uma vez. Tirou do bolso um telefone celular que colocou sobre a mesa de centro.

                Sam tinha descido um pouco antes, pensando em dar a Dean alguns momentos para se despedir, à sua maneira, do homem desacordado.

                Dean tocou os cabelos castanhos, apreciando pela última vez sua maciez. Baixou o tronco e, com uma inspiração profunda, tocou levemente os lábios de Cas com os seus. Piscou, engolindo a emoção que se apossava dele e em passos decididos deixou o apartamento.

*****

                Em um quarto de hotel, na cidade de Lawrence, Kansas, Dean sentou-se na cama. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. A tristeza que sentia era imensa, mas não menor que a culpa que carregava. Respirando fundo, tateou nos bolsos da jaqueta procurando o celular. Havia um número registrado ali, sob as iniciais C.N.

                Apertou o botão de enviar e depois de alguns toques uma voz sonolenta respondeu do outro lado.

                “Alô.”

                Dean engoliu em seco e com voz insegura disse apenas uma palavra:

                “Corvette.”

                Terminou a ligação e apagou o contato do celular, sem dar-se tempo para pensar.


	13. Chapter 13

                Castiel estava sentado no sofá, meio zonzo, olhando em volta, sem saber como chegara até ali. O motorista havia dito que o levaria para casa, mas esse lugar...

                Uma onda de pânico começou a se apossar dele. Aquilo era aterrador.

                Para tornar as coisas ainda mais tenebrosas, o toque do celular sobre a mesa rompeu o silêncio, a vibração fazendo com que se deslocasse sobre a superfície de madeira.

                Os olhos arregalados fitaram o objeto que ofendia seus ouvidos com o ruído estridente. Tomou-o nas mãos, apreensivo, ao notar que a designação na tela era desconhecida: _Impala_.

                Ele ignorava a maneira de atender a este equipamento diferente... Onde estava o botão verde? Correu os dedos sobre a tela e ele apareceu como por encanto. Hesitante, apertou-o, aproximando o telefone cautelosamente do ouvido, proferindo a saudação padrão:

                "Alô."

                Uma voz grave, desconhecida, pronunciou apenas uma palavra, antes de encerrar a ligação:

                _“Corvette.”_

                Cas olhou por um instante para o celular em sua mão direita. Devia ter sido engano, porque a pessoa havia desligado antes de dizer alguma coisa. Colocou o aparelho sobre a mesa, espreguiçou-se longamente, levantou e foi até a geladeira, de onde retirou uma garrafa d’água mineral.

                Sorveu dois longos goles, encostado ao balcão. Olhou pela janela, observando as luzes dos carros que passavam na rua transversal à do seu prédio. Apreciava a tranquilidade daquela zona residencial. Tão diferente da velha vizinhança em Boston. Ele ia gostar de morar em Kansas City. Uma mudança de ares depois do tempo no hospital lhe faria bem.

                Bocejou e caminhou até o quarto, dirigindo-se a uma das malas encostadas junto à parede. Abriu o zíper e retirou uma camiseta limpa e um par de boxers. Abriu uma das caixas de papelão e de dentro dela puxou um saco plástico repleto de toalhas. Colocou o pacote sobre a cama e retirou uma toalha de rosto e uma de banho. Voltando à mala, buscou seu estojo de higiene. Munido do que necessitava, seguiu ao banheiro.

                Depois do banho demorado, onde se pegou cantarolando uma canção, escovou os dentes e foi deitar. Aproveitaria o dia seguinte para colocar as coisas em ordem, pois sabia que na semana posterior iria começar no novo emprego. Ele se sentia bem e em paz.

                Apagando a luz de cabeceira respirou fundo, aconchegou-se mais ao cobertor e em poucos momentos estava dormindo a sono solto.


	14. Chapter 14

                Sam sabia que toda aquela história iria causar um estrago nas finanças de Dean, mas quando este finalmente revelou a quantia que tinha pago a cada um dos envolvidos, mais a produção dos documentos, a preparação do apartamento de Cas e outras despesas, o irmão mais novo se desesperou:

                “Dean! Como é que as coisas chegaram a este estado? Imaginei que...”

                “Sim, Sam, para começar... Eu já tinha gasto demais com a Dollhouse, OK? Depois das últimas despesas, é o que restou. Vou ter que vender a casa e me mudar para um apartamento menor, mas tudo bem. Ainda vou ficar com um bom dinheiro guardado, posso procurar um emprego de consultor ou qualquer coisa assim. Vai dar tudo certo. Quem é que tem o valor relativo à minha propriedade na poupança hoje em dia?”

                “Mas...”

                “Nada de mas, Sam. Você trabalha e se mantém, por que eu não posso fazer o mesmo?”

                O rapaz mais alto olhou para o irmão, sentado no sofá da grande sala de estar cujas grandes janelas davam para o imenso jardim. Ele nunca se incomodara com nada daquilo, só comprara a propriedade porque podia e ela abrigaria com conforto sua coleção de carros vintage. Não era apegado à casa. Bem, não da forma como se apegara a...

                Ele temia perguntar, mas sua curiosidade era grande.

                “Como é que Castiel está se virando na vida nova? Você sabe de alguma coisa?”

                “Pelo que sei, começou no novo emprego há algumas semanas e vai indo bem.”

                “Como sabe disto? Tem alguém lá de olho nele?”

                “Sim, um amigo está cuidando disso para mim. Mas diante da tranquilidade da transição, em mais uma semana estará de volta e Castiel poderá seguir sozinho. Não mais saberemos de nada a seu respeito.”

                “Você não sente que...” pigarreou “devia... manter a supervisão por mais algum tempo?”

                “Não há necessidade. Relatei o progresso de nosso amigo à Ash e ele ficou satisfeitíssimo com os resultados. Disse que não devo me preocupar. Ele é uma pessoa normal e independente agora.”

                Sam percebeu a sombra que passou sobre os olhos de Dean, mas não disse nada. Ele sabia o quanto o outro homem havia afetado o irmão. Percebia também que ele estava bebendo mais do que o habitual, mas sabia que se mencionasse qualquer coisa a respeito isso só o faria se afastar. Ele teria que contar com Ellen para manter Dean na linha. Ou perto disso.

*****

                A governanta estava de costas para a porta quanto entrou. Cortava legumes para assar, sabendo que Sam ficaria para o jantar. O homem de cabelos longos se aproximou e tocou em seu ombro suavemente.

                Ao se voltar, pode perceber que seus olhos estavam inchados. Ela continuava preocupada com o desaparecimento da filha.

                “Ei... Tudo bem?”

                “Sim, Sam, só... o de sempre. Nada sobre Jo ainda.”

                “Victor ainda não deu nenhuma informação? Achei que tinha havido algum progresso...”

                “Dean disse que ele uniu esforços com outro agente que vem investigando as Dollhouses há mais tempo, mas ainda não conseguiu descobrir a localização da sede em Las Vegas. Este agente, Ballard, eu acho, vem investigando a de Los Angeles há anos. É difícil descobrir alguma coisa sem alguém que possa... Sam! Por que não pensamos nisso antes?”

                “Em quê?”

                “Precisamos de um cliente em Las Vegas! Dean pode entrar, sendo conhecido aqui e...”

                “Calma, calma, Ellen. Precisamos pensar bem nisso... Dean pode não...”

                “Sam, é Jo! Ela é como uma irmã para vocês, eu sei que ele vai aceitar a ideia!”

                E, deixando a tarefa inacabada, saiu correndo para encontrar o patrão.

*****

                “Desculpe... não tinha pensado nisso, Ellen. É verdade. Posso solicitar esta informação a Sands... Espere aqui enquanto vou fazer a ligação.”

                Sam tinha ficado parado à porta e assistido à conversa dos dois. Dean não tinha pensado naquilo porque tinha ficado totalmente absorvido pela história de Castiel. Mais uma coisa para fazê-lo se sentir culpado, sabia. Esse era o modo de operação padrão do Winchester mais velho.

                Ellen parecia ter relaxado um pouco e Sam foi sentar-se a seu lado no sofá. Tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas e recebeu um sorriso esperançoso.

                Dean voltou depois de alguns minutos, trazendo uma folha de papel onde fizera algumas anotações.

                “Pronto. Tenho um contato lá, não foi muito fácil, agora que pareço estar na lista negra de Sands. Não sei ainda o local da sede, mas amanhã cedo pretendo partir para lá. Sam... gostaria que fosse comigo. Posso ligar para Jessica e explicar a ela?”

                “Não é necessário, Dean. Se eu lhe disser que é algo relacionado a Jo ela vai concordar imediatamente. Ela está preocupadíssima.”

                Ellen sorriu e levantou-se para abraçar o rapaz que amava como a um filho.

*****

                Os preparativos para a viagem a Vegas incluíram várias ligações para o agente do FBI que vinha investigando para Dean. Victor Henricksen e Paul Ballard, o agente da Califórnia, tinham algumas ideias de como proceder, mas Dean sabia que era mais seguro agir como cliente e solicitar o encerramento do contrato de Jo, se a encontrasse, como havia feito com Castiel. Mesmo que ele não tivesse um histórico como tinha ali, se fosse consultada, a casa de Dallas poderia atestar que ele tinha sido cliente assíduo e que quando quisera um ativo liberado do contrato, pagara regiamente por isso.

                Ele sabia que poderia acabar com o que restava de seu dinheiro com isso, mas não ia se importar. Não quando havia negligenciado por tanto tempo a busca por Jo. Pagaria o quanto fosse necessário, mesmo que isso acabasse com ele.

*****

                O trabalho de tirar Jo, que estava mesmo contra a vontade na Dollhouse de Nevada, levou quase dois meses e levou praticamente o restante da fortuna de Dean. A questão de derrubar aquela rede de abuso e prostituição se tornara uma cruzada para Dean, que forneceu todas as informações de que dispunha aos agentes. Ele sabia que seria quase impossível destruir tão poderosa instituição, posto que era financiada por pessoas inescrupulosas, como ele tinha sido.

                Fizera o possível, mas apesar de saber que duas pessoas importantes para ele tinham conseguido se afastar daquilo, nada poderia apagar a culpa que carregava e sabia, carregaria para o resto da vida.


	15. Chapter 15

       

                Sam carregou a última das caixas escada acima. Encontrou Dean parado no meio da sala, meio desorientado em meio à confusão reinante.

                O apartamento que conseguira comprar, no fim das contas, era pequeno. Nada do glamour a que estivera acostumado em seus anos de sucesso. Tinha ficado alguns meses hospedado na casa de Sam, até terminar de acertar suas contas e somente agora podia voltar a viver sozinho.

                Não que Dean precisasse de mais. Eles haviam sido criados pelo pai, após a morte da mãe, em uma casa simples em um subúrbio de Dallas e o talento de Dean nas pistas o havia alçado ao sucesso e à riqueza.

                Ele se sentia bem em ter podido amparar o pai quando ficara doente, em ter custeado os estudos do irmão e o ajudado no início da vida profissional. Eram suas vitórias mais importantes, pensava. O resto não importava.

                Ignorava deliberadamente o fato de ter salvo duas pessoas conhecidas do vínculo com a Dollhouse. Mesmo que encontrasse Jo regularmente, tinha pedido a ela que não mencionasse aquilo nunca mais, nem que o agradecesse. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas Dean era bastante complicado quando se tratava de relacionamentos e ela o amava muito para contrariá-lo.

                “Bem, Dean, precisa de mais alguma coisa? Jes está me esperando, temos um compromisso hoje à noite.”

                “Não, só estava pensando em qual das caixas coloquei o controle remoto da TV...”

                A televisão fora a primeira coisa a ser desembalada e instalada, bem como o vídeo game e o aparelho de DVD. Era assim que ele se divertia agora. Pouco saía, ficando horas assistindo a filmes ou jogando. Uma ou duas vezes por semana ia jantar no Roadhouse, o restaurante que Ellen abrira depois de Dean ter vendido a casa e tê-la dispensado de seu serviço.

                Durante a semana trabalhava com o velho amigo da família, Bobby, em sua oficina mecânica. Às vezes tinha a oportunidade de trabalhar em algum carro clássico, colocando em prática o que aprendera enquanto tivera aquela magnífica coleção. Não sentia tanta falta dela, entretanto, quanto sentia de trabalhar nos carros, trazendo-os de volta de seu estado lastimável à beleza e funcionalidade de quando eram novos. Quando os clientes descobriam quem ele tinha sido, surpreendiam-se. Era difícil entender que um campeão das pistas como ele se sujeitasse a um trabalho simples como aquele.

                Mas Dean não queria pensar em nada. Queria viver em paz e, se possível esquecer. Mais do que tudo, desejava esquecer-se de um par de olhos azuis que ainda o perseguiam em sonho e que o faziam acordar ofegante e solitário.

*****

                Era uma segunda-feira chuvosa. Para combinar com as condições adversas, na lista de Dean hoje apenas constavam consertos rotineiros. Trabalho maçante.

                Encontrava-se, então, semi escondido sob o capô de um velho Honda quando Bobby o chamou.

                “Dean... DEAN!”

                Levantando a cabeça, encarou o chefe, que parecia estar mal-humorado. Mais mal-humorado do que de costume, pensou. Segundas-feiras!

                “Sim, sim, já ouvi. O que é?”

                “Tem um cliente aqui solicitando os seus serviços. Pediu especificamente por você.”

                “Ah, Bobby, não me diga que é outro daqueles... Se for, por favor, poupe-me disso hoje...”

                Há uns dois meses o  _E!_  havia transmitido um programa a respeito de milionários e pessoas famosas que haviam perdido tudo ou caído no anonimato. Como ele se encaixava nas duas categorias, houvera um segmento dedicado exclusivamente a ele. Fora procurado pela emissora para dar seu depoimento, mas como se recusara, haviam feito o que quiseram com sua história, ou o que se podia conhecer dela. De lá para cá havia tido sua quota de “fãs” vindo à oficina. Diziam ter algum problema mecânico, mas na maioria das vezes queriam apenas tirar uma foto ou um autógrafo do ídolo caído. Ele odiava aquilo. Por que as pessoas não podiam deixá-lo em paz? Pareciam abutres.

                “Não, parece legítimo, ele disse ser proprietário de um carro clássico.”

                “Bem, as coisas mudam de figura, então. Mande-o entrar.” Quem disse que segundas-feiras não podem trazer coisas boas afinal?

                Dirigiu-se a pia para lavar as mãos cobertas de graxa. Ouviu a porta abrir e disse, sem se voltar:

                “Só um momento.”

                Tomando uma toalha meio encardida do gancho, se virou enquanto começava a secar as mãos. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o ar foi expulso de seus pulmões como se houvesse levado um soco.

                Parado à porta, um rosto conhecido o encarava. Olhos extremamente azuis perscrutavam seu rosto, enquanto a testa se franzia.

*****

                Acometido de uma vertigem, apoiou-se no Honda. O homem imediatamente se aproximou e com cautela o tocou no braço.

                “Você está bem?”

                Dean não podia responder. As palavras se evadiam dele enquanto o calor daquele toque subia por seu braço.

                Castiel Novak estava parado ali, à sua frente e o estava encarando, preocupado. Como é que isso tinha acontecido?

                “Dean?” disse, afastando a mão. O mecânico sentiu instantaneamente a falta dela. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de finalmente conseguir falar, a voz rouca:

                “Como é... Como...?”

                “Respire fundo, está tudo bem.” Disse, num tom calmo, mas que traía sua preocupação.

                 _Não, não estava tudo bem_  se Castiel o havia encontrado. Mas ele não sabia se Cas o reconhecera ou estava só repetindo o nome de um mecânico de quem ouvira falar.

                Aprumando-se, pigarreou. Disse, tentando fazer a voz soar mais firme:

                “Bobby me disse que... você é dono de um carro clássico... Qual é o problema?”

                “Dean... você não sabe quem sou?”

                Pronto! Ele, de alguma forma, lembrava de Dean. Estava tudo arruinado.

                “Eu... o que devo dizer, Cas? O que espera que eu diga?”

                Castiel Novak foi quem pareceu surpreender-se desta vez.

                “ _Cas..._  eu me lembro de alguém me chamando de Cas... Era você?”

                Aquela situação estava cada vez mais confusa. Dean não estava entendendo. Castiel viera procurá-lo e agora demonstrava não se lembrar muito bem dele. Algo devia ter dado errado com a programação que lhe fora  _imprintada_. O que devia fazer?

                “Por que está aqui, Castiel? O que quer de mim?”

                “Eu precisava... eu preciso conversar com você. Há muita coisa que preciso saber.”

                “Que tipo de coisa? Não sei do que pode estar falando.”

                “Por que não saímos para conversar? A que horas você sai do trabalho?”

                “Saio às seis, mas... “ Começou a dizer e parou, refletindo. Ele não queria estender aquilo até o fim do dia. Quanto antes resolvesse o assunto melhor. “Espere um momento aqui, Cas...  _Castiel.”_  

                Foi até o escritório de Bobby e lhe disse que precisava sair por um tempo. Pretendia voltar e terminar o expediente. O chefe só balançou a cabeça, resmungando alguma coisa ininteligível, mas que Dean sabia ser sua concordância relutante.

                Voltou à oficina e pegou a jaqueta que estava no cabide. Olhando diretamente naquela face que tantas lembranças dolorosas lhe trazia, falou em tom sério:

                “Posso ficar fora por um tempo. Se quiser conversar, podemos ir.”

                “Conhece algum lugar próximo onde possamos comer alguma coisa?”

                “Tem um restaurante ali na esquina, se estiver a fim de alguma coisa simples.”

                “Eu não conheço nada aqui em Dallas. Onde escolher para mim está bom.”

                “OK. É logo ali.”

                Aproximaram-se da porta do Benny’s Diner e Dean a abriu, segurando-a aberta para que Castiel pudesse entrar. Ele agradeceu com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

                Sentaram-se em uma das mesas, o restaurante estando quase vazio àquela hora. Era muito cedo para o almoço.

                A garçonete se aproximou sorridente e Dean perguntou:

                “Quer um café? Algo para comer?”

                “Café está ótimo. E algumas torradas.”

                “Só café para mim.” Disse à garota, desejando beber algo muito mais forte.

                Castiel tinha os olhos fixos nele, que desviava o olhar, tentando fugir do abismo que o chamava.

                “Dean... eu o estou chamando de Dean mas não sei realmente por quê... Posso chamá-lo assim?”

                “Não vejo porque não. Mas noto que apesar de saber meu nome não tem certeza se me conhece...”

                “É que... você vai achar que eu sou maluco... se lhe contar.” Disse, olhando subitamente para as mãos que tinha apoiadas sobre a mesa.

                “Tente.”

                “Minha história é complicada... Sinto dizer isso, mas... inclui internamento psiquiátrico.” Parou, esperando alguma reação e completou rapidamente “Mas não se assuste, não tenho histórico de violência ou qualquer coisa assim. Síndrome de Estresse Pós-Traumático, foi o meu diagnóstico. Não tenho intenção de fazer-lhe nenhum mal.”

                Dean não demonstrou surpresa diante do fato e Castiel se perguntou se, de alguma forma ele já tinha conhecimento daquilo.

                “Vivo em Kansas City. Tenho um bom emprego, moro em um apartamento confortável. Tudo estava bem até que um dia, ao acordar... vi em minha mente um rosto. Um rosto desconhecido para mim, mas cuja memória não mais me abandonou.”

                Diante do silêncio do interlocutor, Castiel continuou:

                “Todos os dias eu acordava com a lembrança deste rosto... Acho que supõe corretamente que estou falando  _do seu rosto_ , Dean. Não que eu soubesse que era seu então, nem conhecesse seu nome. Ele estava sempre lá e apesar de, no início ter me deixado inquieto, com o passar dos dias ele se tornou cada vez mais familiar. Aos poucos você deixou de ser um estranho para ser alguém com quem eu me sentia seguro.”

                “Sim?”

                “Parece loucura, não? Pode ser mesmo que seja... Bem, um dia o rosto veio acompanhado de um nome: Dean. Só Dean. Comecei a pensar se o tinha conhecido no hospital... Eu não tenho muita lembrança daquele tempo, é meio nebuloso.”

                Dean o olhava, tenso, mas não dizia nada. Castiel estava começando a perder a confiança.

                “Acho que o estou assustando. Se quiser, pode ir... Peço que me perdoe.”

                “Como me encontrou aqui? Só meu rosto e meu primeiro nome não são indicação de nada.”

                “Bem... Eu não tenho muitos amigos, dificilmente saio... Então, assisto muita TV e...”

                “Pode parar por aí.  _E!,_  não é? Malditos!”

                “Isso mesmo. Quando vi seu rosto no programa, quase não pude acreditar! Você era real e o nome era o seu mesmo... Mas ainda não sabia como é que eu o conhecia. Isso é o que eu preciso que você me esclareça. Por isso eu vim procurá-lo.”

                A mente de Dean funcionava rapidamente, tentando inventar uma história plausível. Contar a verdade não era uma alternativa.

                Felizmente, uma ideia cruzou seu pensamento e ele pode respirar aliviado:

                “Bem, é simples. Você é proprietário de um carro clássico, não é? Um Corvette 64, amarelo.”

                “Sim, é o meu carro! Como sabe?”

                “Eu sou o antigo proprietário... Pode olhar nos documentos de transferência.  _D. Winchester_. Sou eu.”

                Ao mesmo tempo Castiel pareceu aliviado e desapontado.

                “Então é... isso. Meu Corvette pertencia a você...”

                “Sim, era meu. Naquele programa infame, lembra que falaram de minha coleção de carros clássicos? Então, o Corvette era parte dela.”

                “Engraçado eu não me lembrar da transação... Mas fico feliz em finalmente ter desvendado esse mistério. Obrigada, Dean. Sinto muito tê-lo tirado do trabalho.”

                “Não há problema, Castiel, essas coisas acontecem... Mas diga-me, como está o carro? Em bom estado, espero.”

                “Cuido muito bem dele, é meu bem mais estimado. Não sou muito de me preocupar com bens materiais, mas o Corvette... Ele é especial. Gostaria... gostaria de vê-lo?”

                “Se eu gostaria...” Sua mente racional lhe dizia para voltar à oficina e encerrar o assunto por ali, mas seu coração pedia que concordasse. “...claro, claro que gostaria de revê-lo. Ele está por aqui?”

                “Está no estacionamento do hotel onde estou hospedado. Não é longe, apenas algumas quadras. Se quiser, podemos ir vê-lo agora mesmo. Isso é, se você puder.”

                Dean olhou para o relógio, como se estivesse avaliando a opção. Ele não precisava dizer a Cas que podia voltar a hora que quisesse para a oficina.

                “Hum, pode ser.”

                Pagaram a conta e saíram. De vez em quando Dean olhava disfarçadamente para Castiel, observando como parecia estar bem. E em excelente forma, tinha que admitir, ele devia continuar se exercitando, como no tempo da... Não, não ia nem pensar nisso.

                Caminharam, em silêncio, até o lugar onde estava o automóvel. Dean já podia vê-lo a certa distância, o tom brilhante de amarelo destacando-o dos outros carros estacionados no pátio.

                “Lá está ele” disse Castiel, sorrindo amplamente.

                Dean também sorriu e assentiu. Seu peito se apertou ao lembrar a última vez em que ambos tinham estado dentro dele.

                Castiel contornou a lateral mais distante e parou junto à porta do motorista. Dean olhava para o velho carro coberto de pequenas gotículas da chuva que caíra antes. Apoiou a mão sobre o capô, como se acariciasse um animal de estimação.

                “Vamos entrar, está começando a pingar de novo” disse o proprietário girando a chave na fechadura.

                Dean tentou recusar a oferta, mas não havia como fugir. Tinha começado a chover outra vez.

                Sentados lado a lado, escutando as gotas baterem no teto do carro, Dean e Castiel se entreolharam. A lembrança na mente de Dean era muito vívida: seus braços envolvendo os ombros do outro homem, a cabeça encostada em seu peito... O som suave de sua respiração, o perfume agradável de seus cabelos... Fechou os olhos por um instante, desejando que o gesto passasse despercebido.

                “Sente falta dele, não é?” Disse, baixinho, Castiel, interpretando erroneamente a ação de Dean.

                “Na verdade...” pigarreou. “... sinto. Sinto imensamente a falta dele.” Castiel não precisava saber de qual ‘ele’ Dean falava.

                “Hum, deve ter sido difícil se desfazer das coisas de que gostava. Posso imaginar.”

                “Muito difícil.” Disse levantando os olhos para encontrar os olhos que não saíam de sua memória. “Mas... a vida continua. Não posso ficar me lamentando. Tenho muita coisa para ser grato, na verdade.”

                “É uma atitude positiva, bom saber que pensa assim.” Por um momento o silêncio se tornou pesado, Castiel não podia entender bem o porquê. Seus dedos se dirigiram ao botão do rádio e ele o ligou.

                “Deixe-me encontrar...” girando o dial, passou por diversas estações até que os acordes de  _“Stairway to Heaven”_  foram reconhecíveis. Parou nela e girou um pouco o botão do volume, olhando para Dean com um sorriso, cantarolando a melodia.

                A canção conhecida e de tanto significado para ele foi o que estilhaçou aquele momento. Era demais. Dean abriu a porta a despeito da chuva que engrossara e saiu apressadamente, balbuciando:

                “Desculpe, não reparei no horário. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Obrigado por me deixar revê-lo, Castiel. Adeus.”

                “Dean, espere...” Respondeu Castiel abrindo também a porta e saindo. “Eu posso levá-lo até a oficina...” Mas o outro já tinha saído correndo, puxando a jaqueta por sobre a cabeça.

                Castiel sentou-se novamente no assento do motorista e fechou a porta. A música continuava tocando e ele se perguntou por que ela o fazia se sentir daquela maneira. Não entendia também por que se sentia estranhamente atraído por Dean e como sua presença era reconfortante para ele. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Apenas uma transação comercial? A compra e venda de um automóvel? Não era possível.

                Ele precisava retornar a Kansas City, mas não podia fazê-lo ainda. Ainda não chegara ao fundo desta história.

                E secretamente desejava reencontrar Dean... Ficaria mais alguns dias. 


	16. Chapter 16

                Dean voltou ao trabalho, mas sua concentração estava péssima. Ficou enrolado naquelas tarefas básicas por muito mais tempo que seria habitualmente necessário. Já no final do expediente, foi saudado pela cara feia de Bobby. Ele tinha outros planos para os esforços de Dean naquele dia e claramente não iam se concretizar.

                “Posso perguntar se o cliente vai trazer o carro aqui? Aquele com quem você deu uma saída e voltou encharcado?”

                “Não, Bobby, não é coisa para nós.”

                “Garoto, não me venha com essa, como é que não é para nós?”

                “Acontece que ele tem um carro clássico, mas não tem defeito algum. O cara é outro maluco que veio por causa do programa.”

                “Humpf!” resmungou o velho que era como um tio para Dean. Um tio extremamente rabugento. “Até quando vou ter que aturar essa bobagem?”

                “Você? Eu é que tenho que lidar com todos os descompensados que querem um pedaço de mim!”

                “É? Bem, se me permite... quem parecia querer um pedaço de alguém hoje era você... Não faça essa cara! Eu tenho olhos, Dean. Pretende me contar mais alguma coisa?”

                Passando a mão recém-lavada sobre o rosto, retrucou de má vontade:

                “Olha, Bobby... Deixe para lá. Não o veremos de novo, OK?”

                “Tudo bem. Mas se ele ou outro tipo destes vier aqui atrapalhar o serviço eu vou descontar do seu salário. Só para que saiba.”

                O mecânico balançou a cabeça. No fim das contas o patrão tinha razão, ele não podia prejudicar os negócios da oficina.

                Pegou a jaqueta que ainda estava úmida e ia saindo, quando ouviu lá do escritório:

                “Se precisar conversar, pode vir falar comigo, idjiota. Depois do expediente, claro!”

                Sorriu para si mesmo, pensando no quanto gostaria de dividir a história com Bobby. Mas não podia. Definitivamente não podia.

*****

                Castiel recostou-se na cama dura do hotel e ficou pensando.

                Dean parecia ter ficado extremamente incomodado quando chegara na oficina. Ele o chamara por um apelido que nunca ninguém usara, mas que soava perfeito em sua voz. E dentro do Corvette... Castiel pudera sentir algo quase palpável no ar. E por fim, a canção do Led Zeppelin. Aquilo parecera ter sido a gota d’água para o mecânico.

                Havia muito mais ali do que uma simples transação comercial. Por que é que se sentia tão atraído por Dean? Ele não podia ser mais do que um rosto e um nome, mas para Castiel... Tinha sido uma imagem tranquilizadora quando se sentia angustiado ou preocupado. Quantas vezes – não tinha contado isso a ele, não poderia – acordara com a vívida lembrança de um sonho onde o outro tinha os braços em torno dele, o rosto em sua nuca, as mãos em seus cabelos? Muito menos poderia compartilhar o que fizera depois daquelas imagens oníricas, no silêncio da noite.

                Castiel tinha um problema muito maior do que imaginara. Se pensara ser Dean uma fantasia de sua imaginação, uma criação de sua mente doentia, não mais podia acreditar nisso. Dean existia. Ele era forte, belo, perfeito. Muito mais do que a mente de Cas havia lhe mostrado.

                Ele era uma lembrança. Uma lembrança muito importante para que seu cérebro a descartasse. Ela havia permanecido quando tantas outras haviam desvanecido, por obra dos remédios e terapias.

                Castiel precisava saber mais sobre o homem que o trouxera até ali. Como faria aquilo?

*****

                Dean sentou no sofá depois de uma ducha rápida. Estava sem fome. Ligou a televisão, mas sua mente não estava ligada em nada, apenas no que acontecera naquela manhã.

                A visita de Castiel deixara-o totalmente desnorteado. Esperava ter podido convencê-lo de que nada havia acontecido entre eles, apenas a compra do carro.

                A verdade é que desejava desesperadamente estar com ele outra vez. Só para ouvir aquela voz profunda e ver aquele rosto que tanto amava. A noção de que era amor o que sentia por Cas se instilou nele devagar, ao longo dos meses em que estiveram separados e apesar de ter tentado inicialmente negar, não o podia mais fazer. Sentia a ausência dele profundamente, nas fibras de seu ser e tinha tentado se convencer de que nunca mais o encontraria.

                Vê-lo tão perto fora difícil. A vontade que tinha agora era de ir ao hotel em que estiveram mais cedo, rezando para ainda encontrá-lo lá. Envolvê-lo nos braços e beijá-lo até que ambos estivessem ofegantes, desejando mais. Despi-lo devagar, desvendando cada aspecto daquele corpo que apenas entrevira, aprendendo aos poucos como fazê-lo sentir prazer. Dormir outra vez embalado naqueles braços.

                Apoiou a cabeça nos punhos fechados e suprimiu um soluço. Em seguida, a mão se esticou em direção à garrafa de uísque na mesa de centro.

*****

                Dean acordou na sala, o rosto amassado contra uma das almofadas do sofá. A cabeça doía. Lembrou do uísque e tentou se levantar devagar. Apoiando-se na parede, foi até o banheiro e engoliu duas aspirinas, bebendo a água direto da torneira da pia. Sua boca estava amarga, tinha vontade de vomitar.

                Recordou o que o levara até ali e por um instante desejou novamente o esquecimento do sono e da bebida.

                Estava muito claro, imaginou que horas seriam. Xingou ao verificar ter passado já da hora do almoço. Procurou o celular e encontrou uma chamada perdida do dono da oficina.

                Apertou o botão e quando ouviu o alô do outro lado respondeu:

                “Bobby? Dean. Acho que não vou poder ir hoje...”

                “Acho que já percebi que você faltou, idjiota! O que aconteceu?”

                “Não me sinto bem, acho que a chuva de ontem... Vou ficar deitado e amanhã já estarei novo em folha. Desconte do meu salário o que precisar, certo?”

                “Devia era colocá-lo na rua, depois de ontem e de hoje... Mas eu vou dar-lhe uma chance. Esteja aqui bem cedo amanhã.”

                “Certo, pode deixar. E não dê os meus serviços para aquele mala do Gordon, OK?”

                “Gordon é um cretino, mas não pega gripe porque sai para tomar café com fãs malucos, certo? Melhore e amanhã conversaremos, garoto.”

                Dirigiu-se ao quarto e se deitou novamente. Ia ser um dia longo.

*****

                Do outro lado da rua, Castiel observava a entrada da oficina. Chegara cedo, vira as portas de aço serem levantadas, os funcionários chegarem um a um. Mas não havia sinal de Dean.

                Almoçou em outro restaurante das proximidades, temendo que alguém o reconhecesse do dia anterior no Benny’s Diner. A tarde se passou e ao ver que a oficina estava fechando teve a confirmação de que Dean não viria até ali naquele dia.

                Retornou ao hotel, desapontado. O que poderia ter acontecido?

*****

                O dia seguinte encontrou Castiel no mesmo lugar, no mesmo horário. A oficina mecânica Singer entrava lentamente em funcionamento.

                Pouco antes das oito um carro antigo, negro, se aproximou da área de estacionamento externa. Para alívio de Castiel, o motorista do belo veículo era Dean. Ele desceu, trancou a porta do motorista, verificou as outras e caminhou de cabeça baixa à entrada lateral.

                O coração do homem alto de cabelos escuros sentado do outro lado da rua em um carro alugado alegrou-se diante da imagem daquele que povoava seus sonhos, dia e noite.

                Pensava em ficar ali até que deixasse o trabalho, mas dali por diante seu plano era confuso. Devia abordá-lo ali mesmo, na rua? Segui-lo até sua casa e bater à porta? Tudo aquilo o fazia sentir-se demais como um maníaco.

                Preparou-se para um longo dia de espera. Mas ao lembrar que o rosto sardento e o sorriso caloroso encontravam-se dentro do prédio de tijolos à vista naquele momento, a espera não lhe parecia tão árdua.


	17. Chapter 17

                Dean deixou o trabalho pouco depois das sete e se dirigiu ao Impala. Castiel ligou o motor, pronto para segui-lo.

                Já havia planejado abordá-lo em sua casa, apesar dos riscos que isto envolvia. Dean poderia não abrir a porta para ele, poderia chamar a polícia... Mas ele estava disposto a tentar. Tinha que descobrir qual era o passado dos dois juntos, o porquê dele se sentir como se sentia com relação ao outro homem.

                Discretamente, seguia atrás do Impala, deixando que outros carros se interpusessem entre os dois carros. Acompanhou-o por várias quadras, até que o carro negro deu sinal de parar. Castiel o ultrapassou e felizmente havia outra vaga logo à frente. Observou Dean fechar o veículo e atravessar a rua, entrando em uma viela estreita. Deixou-o ir e logo caminhou pelo mesmo trajeto. Na rua paralela à qual deixaram os carros havia um restaurante chamado Roadhouse e foi nele que Dean entrou.

                Castiel esperou alguns minutos e entrou, tentando não ser notado. O que precisava fazer não podia ser em um local público, então ficaria ali, oculto, até que Dean partisse.

                Esperava que fosse para casa, mas ele podia ter outras ideias. Castiel via agora uma bela jovem loura que o atendia na mesa. Ela o beijou e o tocou no braço, demonstrando familiaridade. Dean estava de costas para ele e não havia como saber qual sua reação.

                A pontada de ciúme que sentiu foi algo novo. Era mais uma prova, para ele, de que algo mais havia acontecido entre eles no passado. Quando e como... era isso que precisava descobrir.

                A mesma jovem veio tomar o seu pedido logo depois e ele teve que se refrear para não ser grosseiro. Solicitou um café e um pedaço de torta, insistindo para pagar no ato, caso precisasse sair rapidamente atrás de Dean. A garçonete sorriu e pegou o dinheiro que lhe era oferecido, agradecendo a gorjeta, já que ele abrira mão do troco.

                Tomou o livro que estivera lendo por toda a tarde para disfarçar, e observou quando a mulher madura que estava atendendo no balcão saiu e veio cumprimentar Dean, sentando-se com ele por alguns minutos. Quando a garçonete trouxe o pedido, Castiel percebeu que a mulher o repreendeu por causa da bebida.

                Terminou a refeição e continuou sentado, lendo. Distraiu-se por um momento e Dean havia desaparecido! Levantou-se rapidamente para olhar em volta e reparou que a mesa antes ocupada por ele continha apenas os pratos e copos vazios.

                O que não viu foi o olhar surpreso da dona do estabelecimento, que imediatamente veio ter com ele.

                “Castiel! O que está fazendo aqui?”

                “Desculpe... você me conhece?” Perguntou angustiado, dividido agora entre seguir Dean aonde quer que tivesse ido e falar com a pessoa que o reconhecera.

                “Vejo que não se lembra de mim. Mas veio atrás de Dean, não pode ser coincidência...”

                “Quem é você? E como me conhece?” Disse, decidindo falar com a mulher. Ela poderia lhe dar mais informações do que Dean tivera a intenção de fazer.

                “Não se lembra de mim... Bom, é assim que deve ser. Não entendo como se lembra de Dean...” disse, franzindo a testa. “Não era para isso acontecer.”

                “O que não devia acontecer? Por que não devo lembrar dele? Por favor, diga-me o porquê! Preciso saber!”

                “Não tenho direito de lhe contar, Castiel. Só peço que se afaste dele, por favor. Siga com sua vida e o deixe em paz... Por favor... Por ele. Por vocês dois!”

                “Não posso fazer isso. Não posso continuar sem saber por que lembro dele, por que sinto...” pigarreou antes de continuar “... essa... conexão com ele.”

                “Eu lhe peço, então. Se deseja o bem dele... Se sente algo por ele, deixe-o ir. Por você também, por favor.”

                A jovem loura se aproximou da mesa e disse:

                “Mãe, não é justo! Ele precisa saber!”

                “Cale a boca, Jo! Você não entende! Ele não deve saber, nunca!”

                Dirigindo-se à garota, Castiel implorou:

                “Se você sabe, por favor... Preciso saber! Por favor!”

                “Jo, volte para a cozinha, fique lá. Você não entende... Nem você, Castiel. Agora vá. Volte para casa, esqueça dele. É o melhor para vocês dois.”

                Fechando o rosto, recolheu o livro de cima da mesa e saiu. Caminhou lentamente para o carro, pesaroso por ter perdido a oportunidade. Ele sabia que a mulher o avisaria, não havia mais como segui-lo, encontrá-lo em casa.

                Suspirou e pegou a chave para abrir o carro quando avistou a jovem correndo ao seu encontro.

                “Ei! Espere!”

                Ele se virou, esperançoso. A garota parecia indecisa.

                “Vai me contar como conheço Dean?”

                “Não posso. Não sei de toda a história. E minha mãe me mataria se lhe contasse o que sei. Dean odeia que eu fale nisso. Mas escondi o celular dela antes que pudesse avisá-lo de que esteve aqui.” Estendendo-lhe um pedaço de papel disse: “Esse é o endereço dele, se é isso que queria. Só... não faça mal a ele. Dean é um homem bom.”

                “Eu já suspeitava disso... Os sentimentos que tenho com relação a ele, apesar de nebulosos nunca me indicaram o contrário. Obrigado...”

                “Jo. Meu nome é Jo. Agora vá, preciso voltar antes que minha mãe desconfie.”

                Virou-se e voltou correndo pela viela.

                Castiel olhou para o endereço em sua mão.

                Agora que podia, temia fazer o necessário. As palavras da mulher mais velha o assombravam: _“Ele não deve saber, nunca!”_

*****

                Castiel conferiu o número do edifício. Era ali mesmo. Segundo andar. A porta de entrada estava aberta e ele entrou, seguindo pelo hall até a escada. Não havia elevador.

                Subiu, a garganta apertando-se, diante do que sabia aconteceria a seguir.

                Bateu à porta e aguardou.

                “Sam... é você?”

                Castiel respondeu baixinho, esperando poder enganar Dean:

                “A-hã.”

                Quando a porta abriu, o rosto de Dean se transfigurou.

                “Você! Como é que chegou aqui?” E tentou fechar novamente a porta. Castiel, no entanto a empurrou com o ombro e entrou no apartamento. Dean deu um passo para trás, estupefato.

                “Querendo ou não, Dean, você vai me contar o que aconteceu entre nós. Não sairei daqui até que me conte tudo.”

                “Você está invadindo minha propriedade, vou chamar a polícia.”

                “Não, não vai. Vamos nos sentar, como duas pessoas razoáveis e você vai me contar a história que não devo saber. E _por que_ não devo saber.”

                “Cristo, Cas...” o apelido rolou de sua língua inadvertidamente. “Não há nada para saber, eu já lhe disse...”

                “Não queira negar, Dean. Jo confirmou que há uma história entre nós, só não quis me contar. E a mãe dela... Ela sabe, não é? Por que disse que não devo saber, nunca?”

                “Porque isso ia lhe fazer mal! É esse o porquê! Satisfeito agora?”

                “Fazer mal... como?”

                Passando a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado, Dean parecia um animal acuado. Virou-se rapidamente e antes que Cas pudesse fazer alguma coisa, apanhou a chave do carro sobre o aparador e saiu porta afora.

                “Dean, não... Espere!”

                Ele já estava no patamar da escada e começava a descer os degraus, correndo. Castiel viu, horrorizado, quando Dean se chocou com a mulher ruiva que vinha saindo de uma porta no primeiro andar.

                “DEAN!” foi o grito que deixou seus lábios ao ver o outro homem rolar ruidosamente o último lance de escadas.


	18. Chapter 18

                Uma dor lancinante na cabeça o fez segurá-la com ambas as mãos enquanto caía de joelhos. _Precisava ajudar Dean... Dean! Ele tinha rolado escada abaixo!_

                Segurando-se à balaustrada, ergueu-se os olhos comprimindo-se devido à dor. Um passo em direção aos degraus. _Era o que precisava fazer. Precisava..._

                Outra pontada cegante o fez parar e cambalear. Agarrou-se com todas suas forças no corrimão. _Precisava ir até Dean_. _Um passo de cada vez... Um passo... de..._

                Um estrondo no patamar do segundo andar fez com que a garota de cabelos longos, o telefone celular na mão, olhasse para cima, para ver que o homem moreno tinha caído.

                Agora havia duas pessoas para serem atendidas, pensou, enquanto ligava, afobada, para a emergência.


	19. Chapter 19

                Caminhando com cuidado pelo piso de madeira queimado, procurava a criança. O ambiente estava tomado pela fumaça e aquilo prejudicava sua visão. Aguçando os ouvidos, percebeu o lamento abafado.

                Voltando-se em direção ao som, seus olhos recaíram sobre um cobertor chamuscado. O movimento leve sob ele lhe mostrou que estava correto. Puxando por uma das pontas, descobriu a garotinha que chorava e tossia.

                Imediatamente se abaixou e a tomou no colo, fixando sobre seu rostinho escurecido uma máscara de oxigênio. Avisou os companheiros de que tinha encontrado a última vítima.        

                Nos braços do homem alto e forte, a menina parou de chorar. Ela olhava para ele com os grandes olhos assustados. Chamava pela mãe.

                O bombeiro começou o caminho de volta, mas o piso acabara de ruir, impossibilitando o retorno por onde viera. Precisava encontrar outra rota de fuga. Transmitiu o ocorrido ao comandante, que lhe deu as coordenadas, comunicando-lhe que enviara dois outros bombeiros para auxiliá-lo a sair do edifício.

                Desviando os pontos de maior destruição, seguiu as instruções, até que avistou Gabriel e Michael no outro extremo do corredor. Eles estavam junto à janela e acenavam para que fosse até lá, a escada do caminhão colocada junto a ela para permitir a saída deles.

                Um passo de cada vez, cauteloso. O chão cedeu sob seus pés e uma das pernas desceu através das tábuas, ficando pendurada no vazio. Os andares inferiores haviam ruído algum tempo antes. Tentou levantar, mas com a criança no colo não podia se apoiar nos braços para sair do buraco.

                Gabriel veio ao seu encontro e rapidamente tirou a menina dele. Foi em direção à janela e a passou a outro bombeiro. Estava salva. Michael já estava junto dele, ajudando-o a tentar levantar-se. O macacão se rasgara e ficara preso em uma das tábuas, impossibilitando sua fuga. Gabriel caminhou novamente até ali, para assistir os companheiros. Esticou a mão para o chão, tentando soltar o tecido grosso que atrapalhava o resgate.

                Um som ensurdecedor e tudo veio abaixo.

#

                Uma luz passava à frente de seus olhos e ele queria fechar as pálpebras, mas alguém as segurava abertas.

                O paramédico disse ao comandante que ele parecia bem, a despeito da batida na cabeça, mas precisava fazer mais exames no hospital. A maca foi colocada na ambulância e o som agudo da sirene encheu o ar.

#

                Tudo era verde. As paredes, os móveis, as cortinas. Ate o linóleo era de um tom de verde mais escuro. A sala era ampla e repleta de gente. Ele se sentia sozinho e tinha medo, encolhido em um canto. Chamou pelos amigos, mas nem Gabriel nem Michael vieram ajudá-lo. Ele não conseguia encontrá-los, por mais que procurasse.

                Uma mulher de roupa branca se aproximou e falou suavemente com ele. Ele se levantou e a acompanhou, por um corredor onde o verde desbotado continuava, parecendo não ter fim.

#

                Um homem grisalho estava sentado perto de sua cama quando acordou. Sentiu medo e gritou, chamando a enfermeira.

                Nenhuma delas veio atendê-lo. O homem sorria. Levantou e apertou o botão vermelho junto à cama.

                Apoiou-se na cabeceira e olhou de perto o homem que se debatia, preso por faixas de couro.

                Duas mulheres de roupa negra entraram e se aproximaram dele. Uma delas tinha nas mãos uma seringa. O homem se afastou, ainda sorrindo. Puxou o telefone e começou a conversar animadamente.

                A sala escureceu aos poucos.

#

                Estava deitado, mas desperto.

                O silêncio era cortado apenas por alguns bipes eletrônicos.

                Uma voz o chamou, suavemente:

                “Angel?”

                Uma dor intensa lhe perpassou as têmporas e de sua boca um grito aterrorizante emergiu.

#

                “Angel?”

                Abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia-se descansado e tranquilo.

                “Eu adormeci?”

                “Sim, por um tempo.” Respondeu a jovem ruiva cujos olhos sorriam tanto quanto seus lábios.

                Um homem grisalho estava parado à porta e o saudou com um gesto de cabeça.

                “Olá, Angel. Sente-se bem?”

                “Sim, senhor.”

                “Charlie, acompanhe-o até a sala do Dr. Benton. Precisamos saber se está tudo certo desta vez.”

#

                Uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados estava deitada sobre seu peito, ofegante. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Era bela.

                Olhando pela janela, viu o sol se pondo no horizonte. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo e ele se voltou para beijar os lábios rosados mais uma vez.

#

                O homem de boné sorria para ele, do outro extremo da embarcação. Mostrava-lhe o peixe que acabara de retirar da água.

                Acenando com a cabeça, sorriu. Estendeu a mão e pegou uma cerveja no _cooler,_ sorvendo sofregamente um gole da bebida gelada. Esfregou a outra mão sobre os lábios e viu o companheiro aproximar-se. Ele sussurrou algo junto ao ouvido, apenas algumas palavras, mas que eram muito excitantes.

                O outro se virou e sentou junto ao motor, ligando-o e fazendo com que o barco se movesse em direção à margem do lago. A cabine onde estavam hospedados parecia cada vez mais próxima.

#

                O ambiente era tomado por uma música altíssima. De onde estava, podia ver todos de cima. Segurando-se com força à barra metálica, impulsionou o corpo, envolvendo as coxas em torno dela. Depois de um giro completo no ar, colocou os pés novamente no chão.

                Virou-se languidamente e encontrou o olhar do homem alto, negro, que sorria descaradamente para ele.

                Suas mãos deixaram a barra vertical e desceram pelo peito, em um gesto calculado, lento, sedutor. Pararam sobre o elástico da sunga exígua que vestia. Um dos dedos escorregou sob ela, provocativamente. Viu o homem engolir, sem poder tirar os olhos dele.

                Um puxão repentino e estava nu. Alguém assoviou, outros aplaudiram, mas quem lhe interessava apenas passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu.

#

                “Angel? ANGEL?”

                “Eu... ador... meci?”

                “Angel, abra os olhos. Como se sente?” A jovem ruiva parecia alarmada.

                Apertando os dentes, balbuciou:

                “Minha... cabe...ça dói...” Contorcia-se agora na maca, os olhos girando nas órbitas.

                “Dr. Benton, venha imediatamente. Temos problemas com Angel!”

#

                “Angel?”

                “Eu adormeci?”

                “Por um tempo.” Respondeu sorrindo o rapaz franzino de cabelo arrepiado na frente e longo, liso, atrás.

                Uma mão alva, de unhas longas e vermelhas correu sobre seu braço, causando-lhe um arrepio.

#

                Deitado, seus pulsos estavam atados à cabeceira da cama com algemas cobertas de pele.

                Sobre seus quadris, a mulher de cabeleira farta e tão vermelha quanto as unhas sorria de modo predatório, as mãos apoiadas na cintura envolvida pelo espartilho de couro negro.

                “Vamos brincar um pouco, meu... anjo?” Riu da própria piada. “Que tal se eu...” e se inclinou em direção à vela que ardia na mesa de cabeceira.

#

                “ _Ramble On_ , cara... Essa é uma da minhas favoritas. Deixe-me erguer o volume.”

                O homem de rosto sardento se afastou, cantarolando enquanto limpava as mãos em uma toalha.

                O motor parecia em ordem, a última peça tendo acabada de ser colocada. Afastou-se, também esfregando o óleo das mãos em uma flanela.

                O rapaz voltou para perto do carro, abriu a porta e entrou. Ao virar a chave o motor rugiu, o som reverberando nas paredes da grande garagem.

                Os olhos verdes, brilhantes, fitaram seu rosto e um sorriso enorme se abriu para ele.

#

               Caminhavam por um caminho coberto de mato em direção à rua tranquila.

                “O quê?” disse-lhe o homem, rindo. “Ele precisa do dinheiro e o preço estava muito baixo. Não era justo. Assim, ninguém saiu perdendo.”

                Ele concordou com a cabeça e entrou no carro.

#

                 “Senhorita... por favor, gostaríamos de mais uma fatia de...”

                A fala foi interrompida por um som alto e uma onda de calor, que o derrubaram. Deitado no chão de linólio, sentia-se em pânico. Onde estava? Por que Gabriel não vinha logo?

                Um homem desconhecido o ajudou a levantar-se e o tirou dali. Esperava que o levasse até Gabriel. Estava com muito medo.

#

                Suave luz da manhã. Lençóis macios. Cabelos sedosos junto a seu rosto. Conforto.

                Seus braços apertaram um pouco mais o corpo quente que tinha encostado ao seu.

                “Cas? Está acordado?” perguntou a voz sonolenta.

                “Sim, Dean...”

                Virando-se para encará-lo, o belo homem que se chamava Dean sorriu timidamente.

                “Dormiu bem?”

                “Sim. Eles não vieram, não é?”

                “Não, Cas, enquanto eu estiver aqui, eles não vão pegá-lo. Eu juro.”

                Dean era seu amigo. Ele não deixaria que lhe fizessem mal outra vez.

#

                Seus olhos se abriram para a luz que insistia em brilhar agudamente.

                A pequena lanterna se afastou de seu rosto e ele viu, através do fulgurar remanescente uma face preocupada, próxima dele.

                Com esforço, abriu a boca e pronunciou roucamente as palavras que pareciam as primeiras em muito tempo:

                “Olá... Sam.”


	20. Chapter 20

                Sam o olhou intensamente. Talvez estranhando ser reconhecido por ele. Não era para isso acontecer. Nunca.

                “Como se sente, Cas?”

                “Já estive melhor, mas...” disse com uma tentativa de sorriso, que desapareceu imediatamente ao lembrar de Dean. “Dean! O que aconteceu com Dean?” Tentava levantar-se agora, a enfermeira e Sam segurando-o deitado.

                “Dean está bem... está fazendo exames. Ele teve uma concussão, um ombro deslocado e umas costelas machucadas na queda, mas felizmente não houve fraturas.”

                “Ele está... aqui, neste hospital?”

                “Sim, em outro quarto. Bem, no momento está fazendo uma tomografia.”

                Castiel apertou os olhos, sentindo-se culpado. Ele nunca devia ter ido até lá, confrontá-lo. Devia ter imaginado que...

                “Cas, eu preciso saber...” Sam interrompeu seus pensamentos recriminatórios “... de que você se lembra?”

                “Eu lembro de tudo, Sam.”

                “Como assim... tudo?”

                “Tudo.”

                Sam recostou-se na cadeira novamente, refletindo.

                “Os médicos dizem que você teve uma convulsão. A garota que chamou a emergência também viu você cair. Eles querem fazer mais testes, mas precisam de sua autorização.” Disse, olhando de soslaio para a enfermeira que ainda estava no quarto.

                “Você preferiria que eu... fizesse esses testes em outro lugar, estou correto?”

                “Sim, é isso mesmo. Vou ligar para o Dr. Ash e ver se ele... tem horário para vê-lo.”

                “Concordo, Sam. Se eu preciso de mais testes, Dr. Ash é a pessoa indicada.”

*****

                Ash tinha deixado a Dollhouse no mês que se seguiu ao incidente com Cas. Ele tinha sido levado a pensar pela situação toda e não podia mais fazer aquilo, independente das vantagens financeiras.

                Como a situação de Angel era altamente irregular para os padrões da Dollhouse de Dallas, começou a investigar o programador da sede de Nova Iorque. Era uma jovem muito habilidosa, chamada Charlie Bradbury.  Sua programação era impressionante e Ash ficou ainda mais interessado em conhecê-la. A dificuldade estava em que ela parecia ter sumido do mapa quando havia, como ele, deixado de trabalhar para aquelas pessoas.

                Mas isso não o deteve, depois de algum tempo encontrando a colega e fazendo amizade com ela. Juntos, agora, planejavam maneiras de sabotar as casas. Tinham vergonha de terem sido, ainda que por um período de tempo, responsáveis pela programação de tanta gente inocente, quando a tecnologia que possuíam poderia ser usada para fins mais positivos.

                Então, quando Sam ligou e marcou um encontro, os dois iam estar lá. Charlie temia reencontrar o homem que chamava Angel. Ele poderia considerá-la responsável. E ela era, em certa medida, a causadora de seus problemas. Ela devia ter advertido os administradores de que a mente dele era de conformação diferente.

                Sam acompanhou Cas à casa num bairro retirado de Fort Worth. Nada traía o que faziam os dois gênios que trabalhavam ali.

                A porta foi aberta por Ash. Ele os recebeu e os levou ao nível inferior, onde ficavam os equipamentos. Ele e Charlie haviam construído praticamente todos os equipamentos de programação a que tiveram acesso quando a serviço da Dollhouse. Charlie inclusive tinha conseguido melhorar alguns aspectos do software.

                A jovem estava sentada frente a um console, onde havia pelo menos quatro telas que lhe mostravam dados intermitentemente. Ao lado dele, a máquina que podia programar seres humanos como fantoches vivos. O design era diferente, tanto da que Castiel conhecera tanto em Nova Iorque como em Dallas.

                Ela levantou os olhos e encarou o homem que assombrava seus pensamentos. Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

                Sam foi quem falou:

                “Ash, Charlie, acho que já conhecem Castiel Novak. Acredito que estejam a par de toda a sua história. Ele passou por um evento traumático e teve uma convulsão e agora alega...” disse, olhando para ele por um instante “...alega lembrar-se de tudo.”

                Ash apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. Charlie, munindo-se de coragem, perguntou:

                “Quando diz que lembra de tudo...”

                “Lembro-me de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Lembro de minha vida antes da internação psiquiátrica. Lembro do hospital e de como fui tirado de lá. Recordo de você manejando a aparelhagem para aquele homem desprezível de cabelos grisalhos, de todos os meus “contratos” em Nova Iorque, lembro da transferência para Dallas, lembro do que fiz aqui. Lembro de Dean e do que aconteceu depois. Como disse, tudo.”

                Os dois programadores se entreolharam e Ash tomou Cas pelo braço, fazendo-o deitar-se. Explicou que naquele momento o aparelho não estava preparado para programação, mas sim para diagnóstico.

                As leituras eram ininteligíveis para Sam, mas os dois programadores pareciam totalmente surpresos com os dados que recebiam dos aparelhos. Cochichavam entre si, pontuando a conversa com demonstrações de incredulidade.

                Finalmente, se voltaram ao homem na maca, soltando-o de todos os eletrodos e amarras.

                Quando ele se levantou dali e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Sam, Charlie foi a primeira a falar.

                “Castiel, seu cérebro tem uma construção diferenciada. Eu soube disso há muito tempo, mas não tive coragem de agir naquele momento...” interrompeu-se, baixando a cabeça.

                “Isto é passado, Charlie, não podemos mudá-lo. Quero saber o que enfrentarei daqui por diante.” Disse Castiel, com voz firme.

                “Você tem a capacidade inata de lidar com as memórias de tudo o que aconteceu e de estar sentado aqui, à minha frente, totalmente coerente e de posse de suas faculdades mentais. Qualquer um de nós, exposto à magnitude do que há em sua cabeça estaria, provavelmente, vestindo uma camisa de força.”

                “O que significa isso?” Perguntou Sam.

                “Pelo que pudemos observar, Castiel está curado de sua Síndrome de Estresse Pós Traumático e que surpreendentemente está bem, de modo geral. Ele pode conviver com tudo o que passou e acessar as memórias como se fossem arquivos em um computador.”

                “Significa, Sam, que estou de posse de todas as habilidades e conhecimentos que em  algum momento tenham sido implantados em minha mente. Tenho as habilidades do mecânico que conheceu, de um policial,  de um soldado de elite do exécito, de um atleta e de tantos outras personalidades que me foram _imprintadas_. E ainda por cima continuo sendo eu mesmo, com minhas memórias, preferências, gostos e sentimentos. Eu ainda sou eu mesmo, Sam, a despeito de toda essa carga adicionada.”

                “Isso é incrível! Há notícia de mais alguém cuja mente seja parecida?”

                “Há. Uma garota em Los Angeles, conhecida pelo nome de Echo. Ela tem a mente semelhante e podemos imaginar que haja outros. Ela está em contato conosco e com os agentes do FBI que tentam desvendar os segredos dos poderosos por trás da tecnologia das Dollhouses.”

                “Bem, então podemos supor que... Castiel pode ter uma vida normal. Que não terá problemas no futuro.”

                “A princípio, sim. As duas vezes que o levaram a situações críticas foram criadas por condições extremas, de choque. Como as comportas parecem ter se aberto por completo desta última vez, não deverá haver mais complicações.”

                “Isso é tranquilizador.” Disse Castiel, dirigindo-se então a Sam. “Podemos ir, Sam? Preciso ver Dean, preciso saber como ele está.”

                “Sim, vamos. Agradeço pela ajuda.”

                “Qualquer coisa que precisarem, podem nos contatar.” Respondeu Charlie. Voltando-se para Castiel estendeu-lhe a mão:

                “Espero que possa nos perdoar algum dia.”

                “Não há necessidade disso, Charlie. Tenho que admitir que, de uma maneira totalmente desvirtuada, parece que o que passei até aqui me fez o homem que eu precisava me tornar.”

                Deixaram a casa e se dirigiram novamente ao hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

                “E então, doutor? Como está Dean?”

                “Ele está bem, poderá sair amanhã pela manhã. Podem entrar para vê-lo.”

                “Obrigado, Dr. Kripke. Vamos, Cas.”

                “Sam, eu... acho que não devo entrar ainda. Entre primeiro e veja se ele quer falar comigo... Depois do que aconteceu eu não acho que...”

                “É claro que ele vai querer ver você! Mas eu entro na frente e já venho lhe dizer, OK?”

                Castiel acenou com a cabeça e encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta para esperar. Ele mesmo não sabia se tinha condições para encarar Dean naquele momento, sabendo que era o culpado por seus ferimentos.

*****

                “Como assim, não quer vê-lo? Ele está aí fora, muito preocupado com você.”

                “Não posso, Sam. Não tenho nada a dizer a ele... eu...”

                “Já lhe disse que ele lembra de tudo e não o culpa. Talvez só queira se despedir.”

                “Não dá... não hoje, pelo menos. Preciso pensar, talvez amanhã.”

                “Tudo bem, vou dizer a ele. Mas pense com carinho, ele merece isso de você.”

                Sam saiu do quarto e encontrou Cas no lugar onde o deixara.

                “Cas, ele... está muito cansado e com dor...”

                “Ele não quer me ver, não é?”

                “Não é assim, ele está confuso, essa história de você lembrar do que aconteceu está mexendo com ele. Talvez amanhã... Não perca as esperanças.”

                “Bem, tem outra pessoa que preciso ver. Vou falar com Ellen, ela merece meu agradecimento. Bem como você, Sam. Você me ajudou e eu sou muito grato. O que precisar...”

                “Fiz o que acreditava ser correto, fico feliz que esteja bem. Espero que possa me considerar um amigo.”

                “Somos amigos, Sam. Quantas pessoas me chamam de Cas por aí?” disse, tentando brincar. “Eu volto amanhã cedo, antes que Dean tenha alta, certo? Preciso resolver uns assuntos antes de vir.”

                “Tudo bem, até amanhã, então.”

*****

                Castiel abriu a porta do restaurante e foi visto por Ellen, que saiu de trás do balcão e veio falar com ele.

                “Cas, como você está? Sam me ligou do hospital.”

                “Estou bem. Dean também. Você já soube... do que aconteceu com as minhas memórias?”

                “Sam me contou. Ele disse que você é especial. Mas isso eu já sabia.” Disse, sorrindo. “Sente um pouco comigo, vamos conversar.”

                Sentaram-se numa mesa junto à parede, frente a frente.

                Castiel sentia um grande afeição por essa mulher que o ajudara quando mais necessitara.

                “Ellen, eu... vim agradecer. Você foi muito gentil comigo quando mais precisei. Nunca vou poder retribuir tamanha dedicação e carinho.”

                “Eu gosto muito de você, Cas, não precisa agradecer.” Tomou as mãos do homem à sua frente. “E... você é muito bom para Dean. Isso também conta muito, ele é como um filho para mim.”

                Cas sorriu tristemente e baixou os olhos. Como diria a ela que Dean não queria mais vê-lo?

                “Você sabia que minha filha Jo também esteve em uma Dollhouse contra sua vontade? Dean ajudou a libertá-la. Era isso que ela queria que eu lhe contasse aquele dia... Mas haviam nos dito que se você entrasse em contato com fatos que contradissessem sua programação poderia sofrer um colapso, perder a razão.”

                “Bem, a verdade é que eu entrei mesmo em colapso, mas graças a meu cérebro esquisito tudo acabou se encaixando. Eu sei de tudo agora e posso lidar bem com isso.”

                “O que pretende fazer? Agora que sabe de tudo, quero dizer?”

                “O que posso fazer? Vou honrar o fato de que Dean deu boa parte de sua fortuna para que eu tivesse uma nova oportunidade na vida. Vou voltar a Kansas City, para o emprego que ele conseguiu para mim. Sou muito grato por tudo. Gostaria de poder dizer isso a ele pessoalmente, mas acho que não será possível...”

                “Como não será possível? Não entendo.”

                “Ele não quer me ver, Ellen. Sam tentou convencê-lo, mas ainda assim se recusou.”

                “Ele tem que falar com você, Cas! Eu vou dizer umas verdades a ele, pode...”

                “Não, não faça nada, por favor. Se ele não quiser me ver, entendo. Não vou mais forçar a barra.”

                “Mas ele... Eu tenho certeza que ele...” Ela não sabia como dizer o que pensava. Ela sabia que Dean sentia muito a falta de Cas. “Ele precisa de você, Cas. Ele não sabe disso, mas algum dia vai descobrir.”

*****

                A caminho do hotel, parou em uma loja de conveniência e comprou algumas coisas de que necessitava.

                Ao chegar, sentou-se para escrever uma carta para Dean.

*****

                Como o prometido, Castiel chegou ao hospital antes da hora que Dean receberia alta. Solicitou à enfermeira que chamasse Sam para falar com ele na sala de espera.

                Depois de alguns minutos o irmão mais novo de Dean encontrou-o lá.

                “Olá, Sam.”

                “Bom dia, Cas. Dean ainda está dormindo... Daqui a pouco eu perguntarei a ele se...”

                “Não é necessário incomodá-lo, deixe-o descansar em paz. Só passei para me despedir de você e deixar isto para Dean. É uma carta. Ficaria feliz se a lesse, mas se não quiser não há problema.”

                “Tenho certeza que ele preferia se despedir pessoalmente... Eu...”

                “Não, desculpe-me, mas eu já estou voltando para casa. Só passei para deixar isso e me despedir de você.

                “Cas... eu não sei o que dizer.”

                “Digamos... até algum dia? Espero que possamos nos reencontrar, Sam. Sob melhores circunstâncias. Transmita, por favor, minhas despedidas e agradecimento.”

                Levantou-se e saiu, deixando Sam desolado, segurando um envelope de papel pardo.

*****

                Quando Dean acordou, encontrou Sam sentado junto a cama. Sobre o cobertor havia um envelope grande.

                “Oi, Sam. O que é isso?”

                “Cas deixou para você. Ele já está voltando para Kansas City, mas escreveu esta carta. Ele sabia que você não quis vê-lo.”

                “Ele... já foi? Bem, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Eu não sei o que diria a ele.”

                “Que tal dizer-lhe a verdade? Que você sente falta dele?”

                “Sam, de onde é...”

                “Eu não sou cego, Dean. Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas ele... É importante para você. Eu sei.”

                Dean nem se incomodou em negar. O irmão o conhecia bem demais. Ficou calado, então, tomando o envelope nas mãos. Era muito pesado para conter apenas uma carta. Desenrolou o barbante que o fechava e ao virá-lo, as chaves do Corvette caíram sobre a cama.


	22. Chapter 22

                Castiel acordou cedo. Era sábado, mas ele gostava de correr pela manhã, mesmo nos finais de semana.

                Enquanto amarrava os tênis, pensava na semana cansativa que tivera no trabalho.  Mais uma vez olhou em volta, para o quarto onde dormia pelos últimos seis meses. A não ser por suas roupas e alguns livros, não havia adicionado nenhum toque pessoal. Nem ali nem nos demais aposentos. As paredes eram nuas, não havia nenhum porta-retrato ou objeto de decoração. Poderia ser um quarto de hotel, se fosse medido o nível de aconchego da sua casa. Tantas memórias e tão poucas lembranças...

                Era um pensamento recorrente, mas que não fazia com que agisse para mudar. Ele dormia ali, fazia algumas refeições e assistia TV. E agora que não tinha mais carro, até a vaga de garagem estava vazia.

                Suspirou, pensando se algum dia aquilo mudaria. Achava muito difícil.

*****

                Subiu os degraus dois a dois. Suado, os cabelos grudando na testa, estava com sede e louco para tomar uma ducha.

                Chegando ao patamar onde ficava seu apartamento parou. Por um segundo não conseguiu respirar, mas tentou pensar naquilo como resultado da corrida e dos degraus que subira em ritmo acelerado.

                Dean estava encostado ao lado da porta, esperando por ele.

                “Bom dia, Castiel.”

                “Olá, Dean.” Respondeu sem sair do lugar.

                Quando a situação começou a ser constrangedora, Dean disse:

                “Você vai me convidar para entrar?”

                “Claro, claro, desculpe... é que eu não estava esperando ninguém.”

                Caminhou até a porta e com as mãos trêmulas colocou a chave na fechadura. Abriu-a e gesticulou para que o outro entrasse na frente.

                O homem sardento entrou e aguardou que o anfitrião fechasse a porta. Ele lhe indicou a sala de estar, mas desconfiou que Dean conhecia bem seu apartamento.

                “Você sempre sai cedo assim para correr nos sábados?”

                “Sim, gosto de manter minha rotina de exercícios. Você...” pensou no que iria perguntar, escolhendo uma, bastante inócua, entre as centenas de questões que cruzavam sua mente naquele instante. “... já tomou café da manhã?”

                Dean acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

                “Cheguei a cerca de meia hora. Ainda não tive tempo.”

                “Espere eu tomar uma ducha, então sairemos para comer alguma coisa, OK?”

                “Tudo bem, eu espero.”

                Castiel foi até o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se a ela por um momento, tentando recuperar a compostura. O que Dean estava fazendo ali?

*****

                Dean olhou em torno de si. Pegou o controle remoto da mesa de centro e ligou a TV. Só infomerciais, desenhos animados e reprises de novelas. Sábado pela manhã não era um bom dia para se assistir televisão.

                Desligou-a novamente e olhou em volta. Tantos meses haviam se passado e apesar da ordem e limpeza do apartamento, parecia que ninguém vivia ali.

                Levantou e foi até a cozinha. Naquele lugar também a organização imperava, não parecia que Castiel cozinhasse em casa. Abrindo a geladeira encontrou apenas algumas frutas e iogurte. Nada de cerveja. Nem ao menos ovos para fazer umas panquecas, pensou.

                Voltou ao sofá, não queria ser pego bisbilhotando. Castiel nada mais era para ele que um conhecido, não podia tomar liberdades em sua casa mesmo que fosse quem a comprara e mandara mobiliar. Nada daquilo lhe pertencia.

                Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando descansar da viagem que fizera durante a noite. Partira depois de jantar no Roadhouse, sem entretanto contar a ninguém o que planejava fazer naquele final de semana.

                Quando Castiel voltou à sala, vestindo roupas limpas e com os cabelos úmidos encontrou Dean profundamente adormecido.

*****

                Castiel deixou que seus olhos se deleitassem com a visão de Dean em seu sofá. Sua simples presença era o suficiente para trazer calor ao ambiente impessoal.

                Ele devia estar cansado. Provavelmente tinha dirigido a noite toda. Ia deixá-lo dormindo e sair para buscar o café.

                Ao fechar a porta, após deixar uma nota de “ _Volto já_ ” sobre a mesa, pousou novamente os olhos naquele rosto que não esperava mais ver na vida. E seu coração pulou uma batida.

*****

                Quando Dean despertou, encontrou a mesa de centro cheia de pacotes de papel. Castiel estava sentado na outra extremidade do sofá, um livro aberto nas mãos.

                “Parece que apaguei. Desculpe.”

                “Não há problema. Trouxe algumas das coisas que lembro que gosta.”

                “Você está há muito tempo me esperando acordar?”

                “Não, uma meia hora, acho. Dirigiu até aqui?”

                “Sim, sem parada. Não é uma viagem muito longa, mas... eu queria chegar logo.”

                Castiel pegou o seu copo e bebeu um gole de seu cappuccino, não queria perguntar o porquê da pressa.

                O silêncio imperou enquanto comiam. Castiel se sentia incomodado. Escolheu um tópico seguro para conversarem:

                “Como está Sam? E Ellen? Jo? Todos bem, espero.”

                “Sim, todos bem. Sam continua um cretino, mas fora isso... Ellen, se soubesse que eu estava vindo aqui com certeza teria lhe mandado lembranças. Ela tem um fraco por você...”

                “Ela é uma boa pessoa. Sinto falta dela.”

                “Humm...” foi a resposta de Dean enquanto engolia sua bebida.

                Ele tinha que perguntar, não podia mais evitar:

                “Leu a minha carta?”

                “É por isso que estou aqui.”

                “Desculpe, Dean, mas eu não estava em condições de...”

                “Eu entendo. Preciso me desculpar, agi como um idiota. Devia ter falado com você.”

                “As coisas... não correram como pensei. Nada daquilo foi o que imaginei que aconteceria. Peço que me perdoe.”

                “Bem, acho que já podemos passar desta fase. Eu não poderia guardar mágoa de você, Cas. Não se sinta culpado, por favor.”

                “É um alívio saber.” E se perguntou se o outro já deixara de se sentir culpado por tudo o que acontecera também.

                “Bem... passado o momento crítico, o motivo desta visita.” Disse, colocando a mão no bolso.

                Tirou a chave do Corvette e a lançou na direção de Cas:

                “Vim devolver o seu carro.”

                “Mas, Dean, eu...”

                “Sem ‘mas’, Cas. O carro é seu. Eu o dei a você.”

                “Não posso ficar com ele sabendo que é tão importante para você.”

                “Ele... não é tão importante para mim... quanto pensa. Eu lhe dei, não o quero de volta. Essa fase da minha vida acabou, tenho que seguir em frente.”

                Castiel revirou o chaveiro entre as mãos e com um olhar triste disse:

                “Obrigado, Dean.” Ele havia dito finalmente – _aquela parte de sua vida tinha se encerrado_. Era o fim para Cas também, supunha.

                Dean sorriu, desviando os olhos para seu café. Por que sentia que o mundo parecia mais frio de repente?      

                “Bem, se veio dirigindo o Corvette... Como pretende voltar a Dallas?”

                “Pensei que pudesse me levar à estação rodoviária.” Respondeu.

                “Por que não fica aqui em Kansas City esta noite? Está cansado.”

                Ele não devia fazer aquilo, mas não pode se controlar.

                “Pode ser. Seria bom dormir um pouco antes de ir. Poderia me indicar um hotel?”

                “Posso lhe indicar um hotel, claro, mas... há bastante espaço aqui... Se você não se sentir desconfortável, quero dizer...”

                Dean olhou para Cas. Tentou olhar através dele, mais uma vez. Ele se sentia frente a uma incógnita. Nunca, na verdade, conhecera a essência deste homem, apenas duas versões diferentes dele... Fragmentos. Não podia deixar de querer ver o quadro completo, nem que fosse por um curto período de tempo.

                “Se não for incomodá-lo...”

                “Será um prazer tê-lo aqui.”

                Tendo dito isso, Cas se levantou e começou a recolher os pacotes vazios da mesa. Dean o observou, percebendo cada movimento. Sentia que precisava catalogar cada gesto, cada palavra, todos os olhares. Sabia ser essa a última oportunidade que teria de fazê-lo.


	23. Chapter 23

                Castiel voltou à sala após descartar as embalagens vazias. Não sabia o que dizer a Dean. Antes de ser surpreendido pela presença dele naquele dia, tinha certeza de ter muitas perguntas e várias coisas que gostaria de dizer ao outro. No momento sua mente estava em branco.

                Dean também parecia um pouco deslocado, mas lidava melhor com a situação.

                “Bem, vejo que temos o sábado pela frente. O que você habitualmente faz?”

                “Bem... geralmente vou ao mercado de orgânicos e compro algumas frutas. Depois, venho para casa e leio. Tenho lido muito ultimamente. Ou vejo TV.”

                “Esse é o seu final de semana?”

                “Não tenho muitos amigos aqui... É difícil se relacionar com pessoas comuns quando se tem a quantidade de informação que tenho na cabeça... Tenho que me policiar o tempo todo para não dizer nada... fora do normal. Mas não é como se eu fosse um cara super popular antes... Eu sempre fui... de me virar bem sozinho.”

                “Entendo... Mas quando esteve... em Dallas” ele ia dizer _‘comigo’_ , mas se refreou no último instante... "depois do seu primeiro problema... as pessoas gostam de você, Cas. Ellen e Sam são muito afeiçoados a você.” Omitiu deliberadamente o quanto ele próprio era _afeiçoado_ a Castiel.

                Castiel abaixou os olhos. Pensou por uns segundos.

                “Minha família... nunca foi um modelo, Dean. Meus pais se separam quando meu irmão e eu éramos muito jovens. Nunca mais vi meu pai. Minha mãe morreu, deixando-nos aos cuidados de uma tia que nunca pensou em ter filhos. Inias morreu na adolescência, em um acidente. Pode-se dizer que... ser sozinho é coisa comum para mim. Claro que eu gostaria de ter uma família novamente, mas... parece coisa muito distante.”

                Se Dean queria saber mais sobre Castiel, já havia começado a descobrir coisas. A vida  deste homem parecia ter sido dominada pela infelicidade e solidão. Disse:

                “Sinto-me responsável, em parte, por você se sentir ameaçado pelas outras pessoas... Eu fui um dos que abusou de você, Cas. Você não imagina como me arrependo.”

                “Sei que se arrepende e sei também que não faria mais nada como aquilo outra vez. E você não é responsável pelo que outras pessoas fizeram... Além disso...” começou e parou, pensando se devia dizer o que queria. Decidindo que era um jeito de se conhecerem melhor e limpar o ar entre eles, continuou: “... você alugou-me para ser um amigo, Dean. Eu sei que papel representei nesta história. Você nunca... tentou nada de mais comigo. E sou muito grato por isso. Não posso dizer isso de nenhum outro dos meus... contratantes.”

                Dean sentiu-se mortificado. Ele não tinha feito nada, mas não era como se não tivesse desejado aquilo.

                “Olha, Cas... Eu não mereço que me trate diferente de nenhum dos outros...”

                “Você sempre me tratou com respeito. Ouvia minhas opiniões, ainda que não fossem realmente minhas... Acolheu-me quando precisei. Libertou-me daquele inferno... É muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa fez. Essa casa, essa minha vida nova em Kansas City é a prova de que você queria se redimir. Mas não falemos mais disso.”

                Tentou mudar de assunto:

                “E você, o que faz nos finais de semana?”

                “Eu... nem sempre tenho o sábado livre. Muito trabalho na oficina. E sempre posso usar o dinheiro extra.” Sorriu, mas o gesto não atingiu seus olhos. “Faço a faxina da minha casa, faço compras para a semana seguinte. Às vezes visito Sam e Jessica, mas não gosto de me meter no tempo livre dos dois... Cuido do _Baby_. Quando o tempo é bom, saio pela estrada como se não tivesse destino. É o que mais gosto. Sair e dirigir por aí.”

                Castiel percebeu, então, o que fariam naquele dia.

                “Dean... por que não fazemos isso? Pegamos o Corvette e saímos por aí? Eu ia gostar muito.”

                “Quer dizer... Pegar a estrada?”

                “Sim, podíamos ouvir música, conversar, comer alguma coisa em algum lugar. Mudar de ares. Acho que nós dois precisamos disso.”

                “Bem, a ideia parece boa... Mas eu dirigi a noite toda. Só se você dirigir.”

                “Sem problemas. Eu dirijo.”

                Dean levantou do sofá, espreguiçando-se e falou, animado com a perspectiva de passar o dia com Cas:

                “O que estamos esperando, então? Vamos lá.”

*****

                Abasteceram o Corvette e pegaram a I-70 em direção a Topeka. O dia estava ensolarado e os dois finalmente pareciam um pouco mais à vontade um com o outro.

                Dean era adepto de uma máxima quando se tratava de seu carro: _‘o motorista escolhe a música e o carona fecha a matraca’._ Sugeriu que Castiel escolhesse o que ouviriam, mas ele não era tão possessivo:

                “Você escolhe. Pelo que me lembro seu gosto musical não é dos piores...”

                “Esse é um elogio que posso aceitar. Obrigado. Deixe-me ver...”

                Procurou até encontrar uma estação de rádio que tocasse alguns dos sucessos do _hard rock_ das décadas de 70 e 80.

                Quando caíram em si estavam os dois cantarolando junto com “ _Highway Star”,_ do Deep Purple. Sorriram um para o outro.

                A cerca de quarenta minutos de viagem a placa na estrada apontava uma saída para cidade de Lawrence. Castiel perguntou:

                “Acha que devemos continuar em frente ou virar aqui?”

                “Entre aqui, vamos ver do que se trata... Sempre podemos continuar até Topeka depois.”

                A cidade era tranquila e bem organizada. Castiel dirigia casualmente pelas ruas e os dois iam observando a paisagem, fazendo um comentário aqui e ali. Uma das ruas acabava em uma praça bem cuidada, onde havia um evento acontecendo, parecia uma feira. Havia bastante gente ali e Castiel perguntou se poderia estacionar para darem uma olhada. Dean acenou que sim com a cabeça, esse passeio era para distrair Castiel.

                Deixaram o carro em uma rua próxima e foram caminhando até lá, que era, na verdade, uma feira de antiguidades e artesanato. Olharam de barraca em barraca até que Castiel se deparou com uma que vendia livros usados. Agachou-se para olhar mais de perto a mercadoria. Dean ficou parado de pé às suas costas.

                “Você gosta mesmo de ler, não é?”

                “Sim, Dean... é uma maneira de... me distrair... de minha própria vida.” Disse, levantando o olhar para o homem que o acompanhava. Mas logo o desviou, envergonhado pela admissão.

                “Entendo.” Disse, pensando em que livro triste poderia ser escrito a partir da história de vida de Castiel. Se ele pudesse fazer algo para que ela tivesse um desenrolar mais auspicioso, ele o faria. Adoraria poder fazer parte do que ainda estava por acontecer, mas não ousava acreditar naquilo. Seriam para sempre pessoas cujo passado incriminador pairaria, desconfortável, entre elas.

                Castiel logo escolheu três dos livros, cujas capas denotavam bastante idade, apesar de serem bem cuidados. Dean se ofereceu para pagar por eles, como presente e Castiel aceitou relutantemente depois de alguma insistência:

                “O almoço é por minha conta, então.”

                Mais adiante, um senhor de barba branca oferecia peças mecânicas antigas, placas de automóveis, acessórios de veículos de diversas eras. Dean se sentiu imediatamente atraído, amante como era dos carros _vintage_. Entabulou conversa com o homem, que, satisfeito por encontrar uma pessoa que entendia bastante do assunto mostrou algumas peças que estavam guardadas em uma caixa, no fundo da barraca. Eram peças especialmente raras e o vendedor discorreu sobre elas e os veículos a que pertenciam.

                Dean ouvia, fascinado, a fala do idoso. Castiel, a princípio acompanhando a conversa em silêncio, repentinamente disse:

                “O senhor tem certeza que esta peça é original? Pelo que me lembro...” e parou, percebendo o que tinha feito. Tinha acessado sem querer os ‘arquivos’ que lhe foram implantados na época de Dean. Este o olhava, o rosto denotando surpresa.

                “Do que é que se lembra, senhor? Essa peça é autêntica!”

                Olhando para Dean como se pedisse permissão, continuou, frente ao olhar reconfortante daquele que gostaria de chamar de amigo:

                “Ela é autêntica, não estou duvidando do senhor. Perdoe-me se o fiz acreditar nisso. Só lembro que as do modelo 65 tinham uma marca distinta, perto do orifício central. Ela é original, mas não é do modelo 65.”

                “Você me permite conferir sua informação em um dos meus catálogos?”

                “Fique à vontade para fazê-lo.”

                Ele se afastou um pouco, puxando uma caixa repleta de livros empoeirados. Ia demorar um pouco para encontrar o que desejava. Enquanto isso, Dean tinha se aproximado dele e seu sorriso dizia tudo – estava orgulhoso de Castiel.

                “Você... pode acessar todas... as suas memórias tão facilmente?”

                “Acredito que sim, se a situação for propícia, como esta. Se bem que penso será difícil acessar minhas memórias e habilidades de atirador de elite ou de _pole dancer_ em minha vida cotidiana.”

                Só percebeu o efeito que tinha causado em Dean quando notou que este o encarava de boca aberta, momentaneamente sem palavras.

                “Surpreso, Dean? Qual das duas habilidades causou este efeito em você?”

                “Atirador de elite é bastante impressionante, mas... _pole dancer_? Sério?”

                “Um de meus... empregadores... bem, queria um _stripper_ que soubesse dançar assim.” Admitiu, baixinho, encabulando-se ao perceber o rubor que subia pela face de Dean. Foram salvos de mais constrangimento pelo retorno do vendedor de peças.

                “Por favor, me desculpe, você estava certo. As peças de 65 tem esta marca em forma de cunha gravadas perto do orifício central. As dos anos posteriores, não. Tinha razão. É um grande conhecedor!”

                Dean lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, sorrindo, satisfeito. Solicitou um cartão do vendedor para comprar peças pelo correio se surgisse a necessidade.

                Afastaram-se ainda meio desconfortáveis, já que a cena de Cas seminu rodando sensualmente ao redor de um cilindro metálico insistia em se repetir na mente de Dean.

                E o pior, Castiel podia perceber o efeito que esta história causava no outro. Sentia-se constrangido por admitir tal coisa, mas sem querer, aquilo o fazia se sentir lisonjeado.

*****

                Felizmente logo encontraram um restaurante que atraiu sua atenção. Havia um grande cartaz anunciando “Vinte e cinco tipos de tortas” na vitrine. Castiel nem precisou perguntar se Dean queria comer ali.

                Sentaram-se numa das poucas mesas disponíveis. Ficaram em um canto, em uma mesa pequena. As toalhas de tecido xadrez e as flores naturais em pequenos vasos tornavam o local bastante aconchegante, de aspecto caseiro.

                Pediram a refeição, tendo Dean ficado mesmerizado pela lista das tortas. Pediu três diferentes como sobremesa.

                Lembrando-se de que Castiel é que pagaria pela refeição, desculpou-se dizendo:

                “Pensei que pudéssemos compartilhar. São tantos sabores que...”

                “Bem, você escolheu as minhas preferidas, então acho que está tudo bem.”

                Depois de consumirem a refeição e terem realmente compartilhado a sobremesa, para deleite secreto de ambos, Dean perguntou:

                “Desculpe perguntar, mas como não fez segredo de suas... digamos... habilidades especiais, há alguma outra que seja... interessante?”

                Castiel não pareceu incomodado com a pergunta, mas apenas divertido e sentindo-se de bom humor, tentou brincar com Dean:

                “Mais interessante do que se segurar em uma barra metálica vertical usando apenas as coxas como apoio?” Disse, sorrindo de forma indiscreta.

                Dean ficou vermelho outra vez, mas não ia se intimidar:

                “Bem, eu havia pensado outras habilidades, mas... se você insiste em trazer essa história de dançarino à tona...”

                Desconversando, Castiel continuou:

                “Bem, posso consertar carros antigos, mas isso você já sabe. ‘Grande conhecedor’ foi um dos termos usados para descrever minha habilidade nesta área...”

                Dean lhe lançou um olhar que dizia não estar impressionado.

                “Fiz muita coisa, Dean. Posso lhe contar em detalhes, mas não saberia por onde começar.”

                “Desculpe, não queria ser indiscreto. Se não se sente à vontade, não precisa me dizer nada.”

                “Não há problema, mas... é que... a despeito dos conhecimentos que adquiri desta forma... nenhuma destas pessoas... nenhum deles _sou eu_ , Dean. E...” parou de repente de falar, como se não soubesse continuar.

                “E?” perguntou o interlocutor.

                “E eu nem sei mais quem eu sou de verdade, às vezes. Por isso me refugio nos livros e nos filmes. Fujo da realidade, é o que faço.”

                Dean ouviu esta confissão de peito apertado. Se pudesse ajudá-lo, faria sem pestanejar. Mas se pegou respondendo:

                “Você não é o único, eu posso lhe garantir.”

                Levantou-se da mesa e chamou Castiel com uma inclinação de cabeça para segui-lo.

*****

                “Você não cozinha, não é?” perguntou Dean. “Em casa, quero dizer.”

                “Como fora sempre que posso, não sei cozinhar muito bem.”

                “Que tal se... eu fizesse o jantar para nós hoje?”

                “Eu gostaria muito, mas não tenho nada em casa.”

                “Passaremos no supermercado na volta para... Kansas City.” Quase havia dito “para casa”, mas percebera a tempo.

                “Não está muito cansado para isso?”

                “Será um prazer.” E era verdade.

*****

                Acabaram não indo a Topeka, retornando, ao invés disso, com o porta-malas cheio de mantimentos para o jantar.

                Chegaram ao apartamento de Castiel e Dean prontamente se pôs a cozinhar. Faria algo simples, mas saboroso, como Cas merecia.

                Este perguntou se podia ajudar, mas diante da negativa, sentou-se para assistir a destreza do outro na cozinha.

                Logo o apartamento estava tomado pelo aroma apetitoso do jantar elaborado por Dean.

                Comeram em silêncio, desfrutando da nova cordialidade e companheirismo que surgira da jornada que haviam feito naquele dia.

                Jornada que era muito menos geográfica do que emocional.

                Ambos haviam compartilhado coisas que não haviam feito antes. Barreiras de ambos os lados haviam caído e agora havia uma tranquilidade no ar, um senso de partilha que era satisfatório para ambos. Se tivessem oportunidade, os dois sentiam que podiam ser amigos.

                Continuaram conversando enquanto limpavam a cozinha e guardavam as sobras. Tinhas sido um dia cheio.

                Dean bocejou e Cas lembrou que ele devia estar cansado por causa da noite não dormida.

                “Dean, você vai dormir no meu quarto, deixe-me só pegar a roupa de cama para poder dormir aqui no sofá, OK?

                “Não, Cas, não posso dormir na sua cama...”

                “Eu me lembro de ter dormido na sua. Permita-me retribuir a gentileza.”

                Diante disso, Dean se calou. Depois de alguns minutos ouviu Cas chamá-lo do quarto.

                “Fique à vontade. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.”

                Dean não havia trazido nenhuma bagagem, então teria que dormir apenas de boxers e camiseta. Usou o banheiro de Castiel, que havia deixado uma escova de dentes nova para ele.

                Deitou e pensou que dormiria em segundos, tamanho o cansaço que sentia.

                Entretanto, sua mente divagava e ele se debatia. Estava deitado havia mais de uma hora e nada de adormecer. Resolveu ir beber um copo d’água na cozinha.

                Ao caminhar pelo corredor que levava à sala, percebeu uma tênue luz. Deparou-se com a imagem de Cas com o abajur aceso, lendo um os livros que escolhera aquela tarde.

                “Não consegue dormir, Cas?”

                “Tenho tido dificuldade ultimamente. Eu já lhe disse... leio bastante. E você?”

                “Estou com sede.” Disse dirigindo-se à cozinha.

                Sabendo que Cas estava acordado, relutava em voltar para o quarto.

                “Cas... posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?”

                “Qualquer coisa, Dean.”

                “Não leve a mal, mas... gostaria de dormir... comigo... lá no quarto?”

                Castiel levantou as sobrancelhas e não respondeu de imediato. Dean achou que precisava se explicar melhor:

                “É que... eu lembro que... você dormia muito bem naquelas noites que... você sabe...”

                “Dormíamos abraçados. Eu lembro. Era confortável.”

                “Se não quiser, eu entendo... não devia ter perguntado nada.” Disse, virando as costas.

                “Não, Dean, eu entendi. Eu dormia muito bem ao seu lado. Eu me sentia seguro... como nunca havia me sentido antes.” Disse, sem rodeios. Ele havia contado tanta coisa a Dean naquele dia que podia contar isso também. Levantou e caminhou na direção do homem sardento, que olhava para ele com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo estupefata e satisfeita.

                Dean seguiu pelo corredor e deitou-se, levantando os cobertores para que Cas também se deitasse.

                A princípio ficaram deitados de costas, sem saber muito bem como fariam aquilo. Até que Dean se virou na direção de Cas e o chamou baixinho.

                “Que tal se eu...” disse para o homem que o olhava insistentemente “... abraçasse você?”

                Castiel aquiesceu e se virou, colocando as costas contra o peito de Dean. Era uma posição conhecida para ambos e Dean colocou seu braço sobre o tronco de Cas. Aproximou seu rosto dos cabelos escuros e respirou fundo.

                Em poucos segundos estavam os dois ressonando.


	24. Chapter 24

                Dean, como sempre, acordou primeiro. Tinham se virado durante a noite e agora era Cas que o abraçava, a cabeça encostada em seu peito, respirando suavemente. Tinha sido uma noite de sono reparadora. Lembrou-se de que o outro costumava correr cedo. Com grande pesar, sacudiu-o de leve, chamando baixinho para não assustá-lo.

                “Cas... Cas...”

                A reação dele foi a habitual, o que fez Dean sorrir. Ele puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça.

                “Cas... você não vai correr hoje? Lembra da sua rotina de exercícios?”

                “Hoje não.” Resmungou, fungando contra a camiseta de Dean.

                “Hoje não? Posso saber por quê?”

                “Você está aqui. É motivo suficiente. Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco. Por favor...” as últimas palavras foram ditas meio engroladas, ele já estava dormindo outra vez.

                Dean não pode deixar de olhar de forma afetuosa para ele. O rosto não era nunca assim tão relaxado, parecia emanar um senso de pureza que o encantava. Cas moveu as pernas, deslocando uma delas entre as suas, demasiado perto de uma parte de seu corpo que ia apreciar muito a situação se continuassem assim. O desejo que sentia por este homem era cada vez mais forte e ele precisava se controlar o tempo todo. Ele nem sabia se Cas gostava de homens. Como apreciara o fato de que Dean não quisera nada de sexual com ele durante seu contrato, pensou que talvez preferisse mulheres. O pensamento era desalentador.

                Tentou extrair-se dos braços apertados em torno dele sem acordar o companheiro. Não foi das tarefas mais fáceis, mas assim que conseguiu sair sentiu-se triste. Provavelmente aquela tinha sido a última vez que dormiriam assim.

                Tomou uma ducha, vestiu-se e como Castiel continuava adormecido, foi à cozinha começar o café da manhã. Seria interessante levá-lo na cama para o anfitrião. Uma maneira de agradecer por tudo.

                Intuiu que o corredor adormecido ingeria comida mais saudável do que ele, já que mencionara frutas e orgânicos. Faria, então, o café que servia a Sam, enquanto estava na faculdade: omelete de claras, suco, salada de fruta, granola e café. Ele pessoalmente preferia coisa mais substanciosa, ou gordurosa, como definia o irmão mais novo. Mas ia acompanhar Cas hoje (e esperava que Sam nunca descobrisse).

                Arrumou tudo em uma bandeja e com cuidado levou-a até o quarto. Cas ressonava alto, abraçando agora um travesseiro contra o peito. Dean apoiou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha perto da porta e se aproximou de mansinho. Tocou-o no ombro, sacudindo-o suavemente. Cas entreabriu os olhos e franziu o cenho.

                “Ei, bom dia. Quer tomar seu café da manhã?”

                “Você fez?” perguntou, a voz ainda mais profunda.

                “Não só fiz como vou servi-lo na cama.”

                “Dean, nunca mais vá embora, por favor...” Disse, antes de poder censurar sua mente semi entorpecida pelo sono. Ruborizou fortemente ao notar o que dissera.

                Dean abriu a boca para responder, mas deixou passar e apenas sorriu. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e colocou a bandeja no colo de Cas.

                Castiel estava realmente impressionado e agradeceu profusamente. Dean tomou uma das tigelas com salada de frutas e granola e começou a mastigar, envaidecido.

                Logo haviam terminado a refeição e Cas se recostou novamente. Parecia satisfeito.

                “Cas... poderia me levar à estação antes do almoço? Preciso chegar ainda hoje a Dallas. Eu trabalho amanhã.”

                “Claro... Deixe-me levantar e logo podemos sair.”

                Dean deixou o quarto com a bandeja e Cas só pode suspirar, pensando que era cedo demais.

*****

                “O ônibus parte daqui a quinze minutos.” Informou o ex-piloto, voltando com o tíquete na mão.

                “Hum...” Foi a única resposta que Castiel pode dar.

                “Eu... quero aproveitar para lhe agradecer. Foi um final de semana muito... interessante.”

                “Eu também apreciei, Dean. Foi muito bom poder conhecê-lo melhor.”

                “Era o que eu ia dizer. Mas sinto que apenas arranhei a superfície e que há muito mais que gostaria de descobrir.”

                “Bem, você pode voltar quando quiser. Minha casa estará sempre aberta para recebê-lo.”

                “E você também será bem vindo em minha casa, Cas. Não é mais uma mansão, mas... é o que posso lhe oferecer.”

                “Nunca foi questão de riqueza, Dean. Eu... gosto... de você pelo que é, não pelo que possui. Já lhe disse que não ligo para bens materiais.”

                A Dean não escapou o fato de que Castiel afirmou “gostar” dele, meio encabulado, mas o que ele sentia pelo homem à sua frente era muito mais que apenas gostar. Desconversou, deixando de lado o assunto complicado:

                “Ellen vai ficar uma fera quando souber que eu vim vê-lo... devolver o carro. Ela provavelmente ia querer mandar uma carta ou coisa parecida. E alguma comida, se a conheço bem.” Completou, rindo.

                “Mande minhas lembranças a ela. E a Sam. Quem sabe algum dia possamos nos reencontrar.”

                “Bem... podemos manter contato, se quiser. Você pode me ligar.”

                Castiel tirou o celular do bolso e o entregou a Dean, para que inserisse nele o seu número.

                “Bem, acho que é isto. Adeus, Cas.”

                “Até a próxima, Dean.”

                Haviam dito as palavras de despedida, mas não pareciam poder mover-se de onde estavam. De repente, Dean abraçou-o, apertando-o contra o peito.

                “Até nos vermos novamente, Cas.” Disse afastando-se rapidamente do homem aturdido que ainda se encontrava extremamente perto.

                Os olhos de Cas pareciam um oceano sem fim e Dean obrigou-se a se afastar, caminhando apressadamente em direção ao portão de embarque.

*****

                Aquele abraço tinha sido... excruciante para Cas. Não que não tivesse apreciado o contato. Ele fora pego desprevenido e não tivera tempo de retribuir. Ficou ali parado, enquanto os braços fortes o envolviam.

                Tinha vontade de chorar, ao ver as costas de Dean se afastando. Para não passar essa vergonha, virou-se e foi para casa.

                A viagem de poucos minutos lhe pareceu extremamente longa. Subiu as escadas lentamente e abriu a porta. Entrou e olhou em volta, sentindo falta do calor e da espontaneidade de Dean. Em apenas um dia ele tinha feito Cas sentir-se ainda mais solitário.

                Sentou-se no sofá e tomou um dos livros que ganhara de Dean. Suas mãos acariciaram a capa com suavidade, desejando ardentemente poder ter feito o mesmo com o rosto de Dean.

                Abriu a capa e seus olhos caíram sobre a caligrafia decidida que não havia estado ali antes.

                Leu e seu coração parou de bater por um momento.

                _“Cas,_

_Sou imensamente grato por tê-lo em minha vida, ainda que por tão pouco tempo. Sua gentileza e capacidade de perdão não deixam de me surpreender._

_Desejo que viva intensamente. Encontre finalmente seu caminho e seja feliz.Você merece._

_Daquele que gostaria de ter a honra de poder ser considerado um amigo,_

_Dean”_

As lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e ele não fez nada para contê-las. Como podia dizer a Dean que só poderia viver e ser feliz... junto dele? Era tarde demais para aquilo. Ele já havia partido, talvez para sempre.

                Um desespero profundo se apossou dele. O que iria fazer dali para a frente?

                Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e soluçou. Sentia-se mais sozinho do que nunca em sua vida repleta de solidão.

                Quando finalmente conseguiu respirar fundo, uma ideia lhe passou pela mente.

                Secou as lágrimas, esfregando as mãos sobre o rosto e levantou-se apressado. Pegou as chaves do Corvette e desceu as escadas correndo.


	25. Chapter 25

                Castiel chegou à estação rodoviária e foi direto ao guichê da companhia que Dean tinha usado para sua viagem de volta a Dallas.

                “Bom dia. Por favor, eu preciso de uma informação sobre o ônibus que partiu há cerca de uns quarenta minutos para Dallas. Há algum ponto no caminho onde ele faça uma parada?”

                “Deixe-me verificar, só um momento...” disse a jovem teclando no computador. “Há uma parada... em um posto de serviço próximo a Oklahoma City. Ele geralmente chega lá... em torno de 5 horas de viagem, então podemos supor que... estará lá por volta das 4 horas da tarde. É algo urgente?”

                “Um dos passageiros esqueceu algo importante. Bem, preciso correr, então. Muito obrigado.”

                Consultou o mapa da estrada online e em poucos minutos sabia como chegar lá. Teria que dirigir acima do limite de velocidade, mas ele contava que o ônibus fosse mais lento do que seu Corvette.         

*****

                Quando se aproximou dos limites da cidade de Edmond, avistou o ônibus. Aproximou-se e o ultrapassou, procurando pelo posto de serviço mencionado pela atendente. Logo o encontrou, havendo diversos ônibus de viagem estacionados no pátio.

                Estacionou o carro perto do restaurante e desceu, ansioso. O ônibus ainda levaria alguns minutos para chegar ali. Comprou uma garrafa d’água e caminhou pela calçada, impaciente.

                Precisava se acalmar para poder dizer tudo o que planejara durante as últimas horas. Ele não tinha dúvidas do que sentia e do plano que havia formulado.

                Apesar disso, não estava preparado para a eventualidade de Dean não concordar com ele. Se assim fosse... Seria muito difícil de enfrentar a realidade. Mas ele teria que tomar coragem e continuar em frente.            

                Levantou os olhos e viu o veículo aproximar-se, lentamente. Ele parou junto aos outros e o motorista abriu a porta para que os passageiros descessem.

                Cas começou a andar em direção ao ônibus, cruzando com as pessoas que tinham descido. Nem sinal de Dean. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e esperou. Mais gente saía, espreguiçando-se, feliz por poder esticar as pernas.           

                Seu coração bateu mais depressa quando o homem que esperava desceu o último degrau. Olhando em volta, percebeu a presença de alguém que não esperava encontrar ali. A expressão surpresa deu lugar a um pequeno sorriso. Acenou para Cas e veio em sua direção.

                Castiel sentia que poderia desmaiar. Lembrou-se de tudo o que já vivera até ali e quem era o homem que vinha sorrindo, encontrá-lo. Isso lhe deu forças para sorrir de volta.

                Dean lhe esticou a mão:

                “Cas! O que faz aqui?”

                Castiel tomou a mão na sua e a apertou, sentido seu calor. Como pudera viver tanto tempo sem o calor que emanava de Dean?

                “Você esqueceu algo em Kansas City.”

                “Esqueci? Mas eu não...” Apalpou os bolsos procurando pelas chaves, pela carteira, o celular. Era sua única bagagem.

                “Sim, Dean, esqueceu... de mim!”

                Dean piscou diante da frase inesperada. Engoliu, pensando o mais rápido que podia, mas o que seu cérebro lhe dizia ele não podia acreditar.

                “C... como?”

                “Eu... percebo que minha vinda foi impetuosa, mas... Quando você partiu, eu não sabia o que fazer... Encontrei a mensagem no livro e... estou seguindo seu conselho: viver a vida intensamente, tentar ser feliz. Por isso vim atrás de você. Eu não...” e parou, depois das palavras terem saído aos borbotões. O que ele ia dizer era decisivo.

                “Você não...?” perguntou Dean, baixinho, um rubor subindo-lhe pelas faces.

                “Eu... não posso mais viver longe de você, Dean.”

                Dean fechou os olhos e seus braços envolveram o homem ligeiramente mais baixo. Desta vez Castiel retribuiu o gesto, deixando o rosto encostar-se ao pescoço daquele que viera tão longe encontrar.

                As pálpebras estavam pesadas, tantas lágrimas tentavam segurar. Castiel interpretara o abraço como aceitação de sua afirmação, mas e se Dean o tivesse abraçado porque sabia que a resposta o magoaria?

                Temeroso, sentiu que o outro afrouxava o aperto. Não queria abrir os olhos quando se afastaram um pouco.

                Respirou fundo, esperando pela resposta que viria em palavras, doces ou dolorosas, mas o que recebeu foram lábios quentes sobre os seus.

                A boca sedenta de Cas abriu-se para receber a intromissão da língua de Dean, em um beijo arrebatador.

                Deixou-se derreter de encontro ao corpo que tanto amava, sentindo que poderia desmanchar-se se não estivesse contido dentro do círculo daqueles braços.

                Aos poucos, a suavidade substituiu a paixão e Cas abriu os olhos.

                Dean estava sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, passando os dedos por seus cabelos.

*****

                “Dean.” Foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer, ainda amortecido pelo choque do que tinha acontecido.

                Dean o tomou pela mão e olhando em volta, percebeu muitos olhares indiscretos. Avistando o Corvette começou a ir em sua direção, praticamente arrastando Castiel atrás dele. Cas abriu a porta e sua mente foi tomada pela imagem da noite em que dormira ali nos braços de Dean, quando ainda não era totalmente ele mesmo. Sua mente era capaz de lhe mostrar tudo o que então passara despercebido e ele finalmente entendeu o porquê de ter recebido o carro como presente.

                Entrou e puxou Dean pelas lapelas, trazendo-o para perto para beijá-lo novamente.

                “Obrigado, Dean, por ter me dado o carro. Agora eu entendo... Entendo quando disse que não era tão importante para você. O que se passou dentro dele, naquela noite é que tem importância... Obrigado.”

                “Eu... não conseguia imaginar o Corvette nas mãos de mais ninguém, sabendo que... Era parte de nossa história. Mesmo que...”

                “Mesmo que nunca viéssemos a ficar juntos. Mas não se preocupe... Não pretendo me afastar de você, nem me desfazer dele. É um símbolo do que nos aproximou.”

                Dean sorriu novamente e o beijou, castamente desta vez. Seus olhos se fixaram nos do companheiro e se suavizaram, pois agora podia se perder neles tantas vezes desejasse.

                “Dean, eu... pensei em várias alternativas, tive bastante tempo para planejar o que podemos fazer...”

                “Antes de tudo, temos que decidir o que faremos agora. Neste momento. Meu ônibus ainda está lá, mas eu acho que não voltarei a Dallas hoje...”

                Castiel o encarou e sorriu.

                “Não voltará a Dallas hoje. Tem um compromisso muito importante. Algo que... não pode mais esperar... Concorda?”

                “Inteiramente!” Disse puxando Castiel para junto de si, para mais um beijo.

                Ofegante ao se afastar, Cas perguntou:

                “Vamos procurar um hotel na cidade mais próxima? Podemos conversar e dormir, antes de decidirmos o que faremos a seguir.”

                “Bem, não era bem em dormir eu estava pensando...” Disse, com um sorriso que não deixava dúvidas sobre o que estava falando.

                O homem de cabelos escuros sentiu um calor subir através dele e assentiu, tomando o rosto do outro entre as mãos.

*****

                Dean desejara e temera igualmente este momento por muito tempo.

                Tinham se hospedado em um pequeno hotel na estrada. Era simples, mas confortável.

                A porta tinha se fechado atrás deles e estavam ali, frente a frente, as respirações aceleradas e os rostos afogueados.

                Era hora de concretizar todas fantasias que tivera, quando elas eram totalmente questionáveis.

                Castiel pareceu perceber a hesitação de Dean e se aproximou mais, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com as mãos.

                “Dean, eu... Se houve momento em que o que estamos prestes a fazer podia ser considerado impróprio, ele já passou. Estou aqui por minha vontade e terrivelmente excitado por saber que vamos...”

                Dean não o deixou terminar. Diante da concordância expressa, o beijou com ímpeto redobrado. Castiel o puxou para perto de si, seus corpos encostando-se por completo. Não havia como esconder que ambos desejavam aquilo.


	26. Chapter 26

                As mãos de Dean encontraram a musculatura rija sob a camiseta de Cas e começaram a explorar, empurrando a peça de roupa para cima. Ele parou para olhar para o corpo que tanto desejara e nunca vira por completo. Pelo menos, não em pessoa. Seus olhos se deleitaram no abdômen plano, nos peitorais fortes. Terminou de puxar a camiseta pela cabeça e dedicou-se a tomar um dos mamilos entre seus lábios. Girando a língua em volta dele e o mordiscando de leve, fez Castiel gemer.

                Sorriu e mudou-se para o outro, tratando-o com o mesmo carinho, dedicando seu tempo a sentir e fazer Castiel sentir prazer.

                Castiel tinha os dedos entre os cabelos curtos, roçando as unhas no couro cabeludo, incitando Dean a continuar. Este começou, então, a traçar com a boca uma trilha que seguia pelo peito e terminava na mandíbula que parecia eternamente coberta pela barba escura. Seus lábios encontraram a aspereza e a sensação o fez suspirar, ecoando os sons produzidos por Cas.

                Levantou a cabeça e novamente capturou aqueles lábios rosados, deixando a língua enroscar-se na do parceiro, num beijo ardente.

                Castiel aproveitou a distração para começar a empurrar a jaqueta e a camisa dos ombros de Dean, que movimentou os braços vigorosamente para ajudar a se desfazer delas. Imediatamente as mãos de Cas envolveram sua cintura e subiram por suas costas, sob a camiseta, apreciando a musculatura poderosa. Arranhou seus ombros quando sentiu que Dean o marcava com uma mordida no pescoço.

                “Dean...” murmurou, aproveitando cada toque íntimo daquele que despertava seu desejo de forma tão aguda.

                “Sim, Cas...” respondeu junto a seus lábios outra vez. “O que você quer?”

                “Eu quero... você. Quero estar perto, sentir você por inteiro.”

                Dean o puxou pela mão para a cama, onde se deitou e começou a abrir o cinto e depois a calça. Sua mão pousou sobre o puxador do zíper, mas Cas afastou-a, deslocando-o ele mesmo para baixo. Sua mão tocou o membro de Dean por sobre a roupa íntima, fazendo-o gemer alto. Foi então, puxado por cima do outro, que envolveu suas nádegas ainda cobertas pelos jeans com as duas mãos,suas bocas se encontrando novamente.

                Cas se levantou um pouco, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos e olhou profundamente aqueles olhos verdes que o fascinavam. Ele tinha tanto a dizer, se não o fizesse sentia que iria sufocar.

                “Dean, eu... eu amo você.”

                O homem sardento fechou os olhos e inspirou audivelmente. Parecia ter recebido um golpe.

                “Não... não é preciso que me diga nada. Só queria que você soubesse como me sinto.” Castiel apressou-se em dizer, não querendo que o outro se sentisse obrigado a repetir o que havia dito.

                “Como pode pensar que eu não o amo? Eu amo muito, tenho amado há tanto tempo... Não preciso mais esconder isso agora.” Disse com um sorriso.

                As lágrimas voltaram a se acumular nos olhos azuis, mas Castiel as sufocou com um riso de alívio. Ele nunca pudera imaginar ser tão feliz.

                Dean os rolou, deixando Cas esticado de costas no colchão. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e terminou de fazer o que começara antes, despindo-o até tê-lo completamente nu à sua frente. Ele o observou com olhos famintos, antes de se levantar para eliminar o resto de suas próprias roupas.

                Castiel o recebeu nos braços, envolvendo o homem que fora capaz de mudar drasticamente sua vida. Ele estava ali agora e era seu. Beijou-o uma e outra vez, enquanto movia o corpo contra o de Dean, fazendo com que seus membros eretos se esfregassem. Eles não tinham o que era necessário para chegarem às vias de fato, não tendo planejado nada daquilo. Dean sabia, mas não se importava. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Levantando-se um pouco, moveu-se na cama. Colocando-se no sentido oposto sobre o amante, seus lábios tocaram o pênis de Castiel, com delicadeza. Sua língua girou sobre a cabeça e roçou a fenda, o que incitou a emissão dos mais indecentes sons por parte de Castiel. No segundo seguinte, seu próprio membro foi envolvido por lábios macios e quem gemia era ele mesmo.

                Dedicaram-se com carinho a nada árdua tarefa de dar prazer um ao outro. Tinham esperando tanto por aquilo que o tempo parecia ter parado desde que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez.

                Cas não ia chegar muito longe. Ele tocou Dean na perna, alertando-o para que pudesse se afastar, se quisesse, mas aquilo só incitou que ele o tomasse ainda mais profundamente, fazendo-o chegar ao orgasmo. Dean rolou sobre a cama, ofegante, lambendo os lábios, enquanto Cas se colocava sobre ele e intensificava as carícias para fazê-lo também chegar lá.

                Os olhos de Dean não podiam se afastar da visão daqueles lábios rosados em torno de seu pênis. A sensação era das mais perfeitas que já tinha experimentado e sabia que o que havia por trás do ato físico é que o fazia sentir-se assim. A conexão que tinha com Castiel parecia distante deste mundo, pertencente quase à esfera divina.

                Seu prazer chegou intempestivamente, quando os olhos de Castiel se abriram e ele o encarou, o sentimento profundo totalmente exposto em seu rosto e no pulsar de seu corpo.

                Cas o observou, fascinado, enquanto sentia, pela primeira vez, o impacto espetacular que o sexo podia ter sobre ele. _Não,_ pensou. Não tinham apenas feito sexo, tinham feito amor, e era muito melhor do que ousara sonhar.

*****

 

                Castiel engatinhou sobre a cama e se deitou ao lado de Dean, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. O amante o abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, finalmente podendo fazer o que sempre desejara.

                Cas riu, deleitado, percebendo que Dean inalava profundamente.

                “Cristo... eu amo o seu cheiro, Cas. Sabe... quando você foi embora, não deixei que Ellen trocasse os lençóis por dias. Fiquei me torturando enquanto sentia o seu cheiro ao meu redor, todas as noites, sem ter você ali comigo. Mais de uma vez... aquilo me fez chorar.”

                “Shhh... já passou, não vamos mais nos separar, Dean, eu sei. O que vivemos... ninguém sabe o que passamos. Nossa história é única.”

                Dean tomou o queixo de Cas e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

                “Cas, eu... preciso tanto de você que às vezes dói. Não posso mais viver longe de você. Como vamos fazer isso?”

                “Bem, eu imaginei esta conversa em uma situação bem diferente...” disse, rindo. “Não, eu não estou reclamando!” Exclamou quando viu o olhar ultrajado do companheiro.

                “Não quero, de forma alguma, menosprezar o que fez por mim, Dean, mas... Acho que devemos vender o apartamento em Kansas City. Meu emprego... não é bem o que desejo fazer na vida. Mas você não podia saber disso.”

                “Então... você se muda para meu apartamento em Dallas... Sim, se muda para lá imediatamente, não há discussão. Não vamos mais dormir separados. Não se depender de mim.”

                Cas o estreitou nos braços e se elevou um pouco para um beijo delicado nos lábios bem feitos. Sorriu e continuou:

                “Pensei muito e preciso mudar minha maneira de encarar o que aconteceu comigo. Foi abuso? Foi ilegal? Sim. Mas há coisas em minha mente que podem ser utilizadas para um propósito positivo, então eu pensei...”

                “Não me diga que está pensando em montar um clube de strip?” Disse Dean, brincando, tendo ficado totalmente fixado naquela ideia desde que soubera das habilidades de Cas nesta área.

                “Não, Dean. Essa parte... eu vou deixar exclusivamente para seu desfrute...” Dean arregalou os olhos e o prazer era visível em seu rosto.

                “Tinha pensado que poderíamos oferecer sociedade a Bobby, ampliando a oficina. Montaríamos uma área dedicada à restauração de carros _vintage_. Seu nome é muito conhecido no setor e eu poderia entrar com os conhecimentos que adquiri. ‘Grande conhecedor’, lembra?”

                “Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer, tenho certeza...” Disse, rindo.

                “Imaginei uma construção no terreno vazio ao lado da oficina, com uma vitrine onde poderíamos expor o Corvette. Ele teria o destaque que merece, sendo tão especial como é. Antes que você reclame...” disse com um olhar sério “eu nunca prenderia Baby em uma vitrine. Ele foi feito para rodar o mundo... Ele tem que ser livre para as viagens que faremos nos finais de semana.”

                Dean não tinha palavras. Castiel parecia ter penetrado em sua mente e descoberto todos os seus sonhos mais secretos.

                “Na fachada, a placa _‘Winchester Classic Cars_ ’, em letras verdes, numa placa ao estilo anos 50, que tal?”

                “Você e seus planos acabaram de transformar em realidade os meus sonhos, Cas. Só uma coisa: onde está o nome _Novak_ na fachada?”

                “Bem...” disse, encabulado. “Pensei que, eventualmente, eu também pudesse vir a assinar Winchester...”

                “Castiel Novak... você acabou de me propor casamento? Assim, sem mais nem menos?”

                “Essa parte eu havia planejado de outra forma, mas...”

                “O casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo é legal em Oklahoma?” Foi a única resposta que Dean pode dar, antes de ter Cas beijando-o com todo o entusiasmo que tinha guardado por tanto tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta história foi escrita antes de 26/6/15, quando a Suprema Corte Norte-Americana reconheceu a legalidade das uniões homoafetivas nos Estados Unidos. Na época, eram ainda proibidas em 14 Estados, dentre os quais o Texas.


	27. Chapter 27

                Diferente de todas as outras vezes em que dormiram juntos, Castiel foi o primeiro a acordar. Ficou um bom tempo apoiado em um cotovelo observando a beleza de Dean. Depois, silenciosamente tomou uma ducha, se vestiu e saiu. Voltou com o café da manhã e mais algumas compras.

                Despiu-se novamente e voltou a deitar ao lado de Dean. Encostou-se a ele, aproveitando seu calor, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, beijando-lhe a nuca. Logo percebeu que o outro estava acordado, mas não se movia, apreciando os toques gentis. Castiel, então, muniu-se de armas mais efetivas e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas na lateral do corpo.

                A reação de Dean foi dar um pulo para longe, ofegante e tentando fazer cara feia para Cas, mas diante do olhar de adoração que o outro lhe dedicava, só pode deitar-se novamente e beijá-lo.

                “Bom dia, Cas. Humm... posso saber como está com o hálito tão fresco?”

                “Olá, Dean. Eu já saí, comprei nosso café e mais algumas coisas que estávamos precisando... Escovas de dente e creme dental.”

                “Hum, acho que vou escovar os dentes e volto a beijá-lo em um momento. Não saia daí!”

                “Essa ideia não me passa pela cabeça.” Respondeu, observando, deleitado, o belo corpo de Dean se deslocar até o banheiro. Ele fechou a porta e depois de apenas um segundo a abriu novamente com um estrondo:

                “Cas, você é perfeito! Lubrificante e camisinhas!”

                Praticamente se jogou de volta na cama, tentando abraçar e beijar Castiel, que por sua vez o empurrou de leve para longe:

                “Não houve tempo para escovar os dentes! Só volte quando seu hálito for de menta!”

                Dean, como um garotinho com quem houvessem ralhado, fez um beicinho e levantou outra vez. Agora foi muito mais rápido até o banheiro, voltando de lá com a boca fresquinha e o pênis já ereto. Não pretendia perder tempo.

                Voltou para a cama e começou a beijar e acariciar Castiel sensualmente. Este o empurrou novamente, fazendo-o parar. Desta vez, não fez beicinho, olhou para ele de cenho franzido:

                “Qual é o problema agora?”

                “Nosso café vai esfriar...” disse, com a expressão mais inocente que podia.

                “Cas...” Dean abriu a boca e a fechou, incrédulo.

                “Eu estava brincando... Venha cá... Tem algumas coisas que quero fazer com você. Que se dane o café!” E, rindo, tomou a mão de Dean a colocou sobre seu membro, que também já estava rijo.

                “Cas, com essas coisas não se brinca.” Disse, fazendo de conta que estava chateado, mas suas mãos já estavam explorando o corpo firme de Castiel.

*****

                Quando Dean viu a sacola da farmácia sobre a bancada do banheiro, não esperava encontrar o que mais desejava. Não resistindo às possibilidades que se descortinavam a ele no momento em que apanhou os dois preciosos itens, retornou ao quarto imediatamente, só para ser mandado de volta.

                Escovou os dentes com a mão direita, enquanto a outra acariciava o pênis, que já estava bastante excitado frente à situação.

                Cas, revelando uma nova faceta, tentou fazer brincadeira. Dean, na verdade, apreciou a demonstração, mas estava muito além do ponto de retorno para retribuir a piada.

                Envolvendo o membro de Cas com uma das mãos, beijou-o intensamente. O outro era receptivo e caloroso, suas mãos correndo por cada centímetro de pele que pudesse encontrar. E havia muito a ser tocado.

                Rolando-os na cama, Cas sussurrou no ouvido de Dean, seus lábios úmidos roçando tentadoramente a orelha:

                “O que você quer, Dean?”

                “Eu quero você dentro de mim.”  Murmurou, os olhos suaves no rosto do homem que amava. “Toque-me como deseja. Eu sou todo seu, Cas.”

                Castiel suspirou diante da imagem de seu parceiro e amigo dizendo aquelas coisas, dando-lhe permissão para fazer o que desejava. Não deixava de surpreendê-lo a reviravolta que poucas horas haviam trazido à vida dos dois.

                Tomando o frasco de lubrificante, derramou uma quantidade generosa sobre os dedos. Com um último beijo nos lábios bonitos de Dean, deslocou-se para baixo e com a boca se dedicou a dar prazer a ele enquanto seus dedos o preparavam habilmente.

                Dean era uma visão espetacular, arfando, a face afogueada, a boca proferindo sons que não eram mais coerentes, expressando sua entrega total às carícias.

                O pênis de Castiel estava latejante, de prontidão, mas ele precisava se certificar de que seria perfeito para Dean. Tomou seu tempo, amorosa e determinadamente fazendo com que seus dedos deslizassem para dentro e para fora do corpo que o fascinava.

                Antes que Cas pudesse terminar o que fazia, Dean já se debatia na cama, implorando por mais. Pegou um dos preservativos e abriu a embalagem, desenrolando-o sobre o membro ereto do amante.

                Ele fez menção de se virar, mas a mão de Castiel em seu ombro o parou:

                “Não, quero olhar para você.”

                O sorriso que recebeu de volta lhe disse que estava no caminho certo. Tanto um como outro tinham pouca experiência em relacionamentos onde afeto e compromisso fossem parte indispensável, então iam aprendendo aos poucos.

                Castiel elevou os quadris de Dean e aproximou a cabeça de seu pênis da entrada, tocando-a de leve, provocando um movimento involuntário no parceiro. Foi a vez de Castiel sorrir, percebendo o quanto o outro precisava dele.

                Avançou com cuidado, a preocupação evidente em seu gesto. Quando Dean se moveu bruscamente contra ele, percebeu que não era necessário. Ele estava mais do que pronto.

                Castiel começou a movimentar-se, mas Dean queria mais, e seus movimentos impuseram um ritmo forte. Ele estava totalmente desfeito, os cabelos úmidos, a pele coberta por uma camada fina de suor, os olhos semicerrados. O mais impressionante para Castiel eram seus lábios entreabertos, de onde escapavam os sons mais excitantes que já ouvira.

                Silenciando-o por um momento, beijou-o com paixão, fazendo com que Dean se contraísse de repente em torno dele. Aquela reação fez com se intensificassem ainda mais os avanços, Dean balbuciando finalmente em meio à explosão de prazer:

                “Cas... Cas... eu amo você!”

                Castiel, exposto a esta declaração de amor e ao contato físico perfeito, não pode mais resistir e chegou ao clímax, expressando seu contentamento em palavras proferidas entre gemidos:

                “Dean... eu também amo você! Você é... incrível!”

*****

                Após seus apaixonados momentos juntos, os dois recompuseram-se, sentaram-se para tomar o café, a este ponto morno, e discutiram um plano de ação imediato.

                Era necessário avisar Sam e Bobby, já que nenhum dos dois fora comunicado de antemão de sua viagem ao Kansas.

                Sam expressou seu contentamento com o relacionamento dos dois, afirmando veementemente que já sabia que isto um dia estava fadado a acontecer, desde que o irmão abrisse os olhos e assumisse seus sentimentos. Como era verdade, Dean não retrucou, mas também não deixou de chamá-lo de ‘cretino’, da forma afetuosa como sempre fazia.

                Bobby, a princípio reagira irascivelmente, pela preocupação da ausência de Dean no trabalho e em casa. O fato de o celular ter ficado desligado desde que haviam chegado ao hotel – eles não queriam interrupções – acabou deixando o velho ranzinza a ponto de explodir. Serenado o ânimo do tio postiço de Dean, ele relutantemente os parabenizou, chamando-os de ‘idjiotas’. Castiel riu, pensando que estava prestes a ser aceito em uma família onde o xingamento era forma de expressar o afeto. E ele se sentia totalmente à vontade com isso.

*****

                Dean havia brincado a respeito do casamento de pessoas de mesmo sexo em Oklahoma, mas se fossem fazer isso algum dia, não poderia ser no Texas. O estado, conservador, ainda não legalizara este tipo de união.

                Entretanto, isso era secundário agora. Eles queriam ficar perto, aprender a viver juntos, dormindo e acordando na mesma cama, descobrindo o que lhes dava prazer, construir uma vida conjunta.

                Os dois concordaram que deveriam voltar ao Kansas e colocar em movimento o plano de vender o apartamento de Cas, de entregar seu pedido de demissão e preparar a mudança. Não havia muitos objetos pessoais para serem levados ao Texas. Castiel sabia que seria muito diferente a partir de agora.

                Bobby havia dado a Dean alguns dias de folga. Sam havia lhe dito que era a lua de mel dos dois e ele não podia estar mais certo. Todos os momentos em que não havia nenhum compromisso estavam sempre juntos, abraçados, beijando-se até perderem o fôlego. Todos os cômodos do apartamento de Cas foram palco de ardentes encontros e ao finalmente despedirem-se daquele lugar, sabiam que ficaria em sua lembrança.

                Juntos no Corvette, a pequena bagagem no porta-malas, fizeram a viagem de volta, parando para comer em restaurantes à beira da estrada, registrando-se em hotéis simples cada vez que a vontade de extravasar o desejo físico era muito presente.

                As oito horas de viagem acabaram virando três dias, já que não conseguiam tirar as mãos um do outro. O sexo que nascia do amor era algo novo para ambos e eles não podiam ter o suficiente.

                Quando finalmente chegaram a Dallas, no domingo, alegres e satisfeitos, isolaram-se em casa, saindo apenas para comprar mantimentos, que Dean transformou em uma deliciosa refeição para os dois.

                Ao final do dia, ao adentrarem o Roadhouse de mãos dadas, foram saudados pela proprietária e sua filha com carinho. Sam, Jessica e Bobby também estavam lá, esperando por eles. Sua união agradava a todos. Castiel era parte da família.

*****

                Segunda-feira marcava o retorno de Dean ao trabalho. Castiel tinha querido acompanhá-lo, para que pudessem propor a Bobby a sociedade que tinham em mente, mas Dean preferiu ir sozinho falar com o patrão. Ele conhecia a índole bondosa do velho mecânico, mas sabia que o exterior grosseiro podia assustar as pessoas. Queria explicar tudo a ele com calma, sabendo que seria uma reunião complicada.

                “Quer dizer que o seu _namorado_ é mecânico? E especializado ainda por cima? Vou testar os seus conhecimentos, você sabe disso. Conforme for, posso lhe dar um emprego, mas...”

                “Bobby, eu fui, de certa forma responsável pelo que ele sabe. Eu garanto que é especialista. E esse emprego seria apenas temporário.”

                “Posso saber o que é que vocês dois idjiotas estão planejando?”

                “Bem... Castiel tem uma ideia... Uma oficina especializada em restauro de carros clássicos...”

                “Sonho ambicioso, não? Para uns pés-rapados como vocês...”

                “Não pensávamos em começar do zero... Com o dinheiro da venda do apartamento em Kansas City...” agora que chegara o momento, titubeava.

                “Sim? Com o dinheiro da venda...”

                “Nós podíamos ser sócios, Bobby. Ampliaríamos a oficina, construindo no terreno vago aí ao lado e...”

                “Você tem certeza de que ele dará conta do recado?”

                “Posso assegurar-lhe que sim. Ele é o melhor que já conheci.”

                “Espero que esteja falando de mecânica...” resmungou Bobby, o dedo indicador se erguendo e cutucando uma marca arroxeada no pescoço de Dean.

                Ruborizando profundamente, Dean quis responder, mas não sabia o que dizer.

                Antes que o pudesse fazer, os braços do rude mecânico estavam em torno dele. Um abraço forte que demonstrava o quando amava o jovem que era como seu filho.

                Dean não pode evitar as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos enquanto retribuía o gesto de afeto.

                “Traga o outro idjiota aqui amanhã e vamos conversar. Agora, ao trabalho que você está muito atrasado. Essa história de fazerem sua lua de mel durante um dos meses mais agitados não foi das suas melhores ideias...”

                “Sabe, Bobby... tenho que discordar. Foi a melhor ideia de todas...” E sorrindo, foi cumprir suas obrigações.

                O homem maduro, de boné estropiado, só pode sorrir também.

*****

                Deitados no sofá da sala, peças de roupa espalhadas por todos os lados, corpos entrelaçados, respiravam rapidamente, seus corações voltando aos poucos a bater em um ritmo mais lento.

                “Hummm, Dean... isso foi muito bom.”

                “Eu pensei nisso o dia todo na oficina... Não podia esperar para chegar em casa.”

                Cas se elevou um pouco e deixou um beijo leve nos lábios risonhos de Dean. Ele também tinha pensado naquilo o dia inteiro.

                “Eu amo você.” Disse, com um olhar apaixonado.

                “Eu também, Cas, nunca amei ninguém assim.”

                Ficaram mais alguns minutos deleitando-se no calor mútuo, em silêncio, antes de Cas perguntar:

                “Como Bobby reagiu à nossa proposta?”

                “Ele disse que vai testar suas habilidades mecânicas... E quer conversar com você amanhã. Ele o chamou de idjiota, então acho que vai dar tudo certo.”

                Dean sentiu o sorriso em seu peito e sua mão correu sobre os cabelos suados do amante.

                “Ele sabe que podemos fazer isso, Cas.”

                “Eu _tenho certeza_ de que podemos fazer isso.” Disse, confiante. Levantou-se lentamente do sofá e quando Dean começou a reclamar, baixou-se e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido.

                Sorrindo, aceitou a mão que Castiel lhe oferecia. Um banho juntos, com a promessa de mais carícias sob a água quente não era algo que Dean podia desprezar.


	28. Epílogo

                A venda do apartamento demorou alguns meses para acontecer e neste tempo Castiel trabalhou na oficina. Bobby teve que concordar que ele era um dos melhores mecânicos que já conhecera. Dean não cabia em si, de tão orgulhoso.

                Agora que tinham o dinheiro, era hora de planejar o que fazer. Reuniram-se com Sam e determinaram os fundamentos legais daquela sociedade.

                A construção começou rapidamente e Dean, desde que os alicerces foram colocados podia ver em sua mente a vitrine onde ficaria exposto o carro esporte amarelo do companheiro e a placa, como ele havia descrito. O sonho estava muito próximo de se concretizar.

                Uma tarde, durante uma pausa para o café, caminhou até a construção. Parou ali e ficou observando, imaginando onde ficariam as ferramentas, onde seria a área de pintura... Sentiu um par de mãos que o enlaçavam pela cintura, um corpo firme encostando-se às suas costas.

                “Sonhando acordado, Sr. Winchester?” sussurrou-lhe Cas ao ouvido, o que lhe causou um arrepio.

                “Agora estou sonhando com outra coisa, Sr. Novak, meu digníssimo sócio. Gostaria que lhe fizesse um relatório?”

                “Não há dúvidas de que um relatório completo de seus planos é imprescindível neste momento.”

                Virando-se dentro dos braços fortes, colocou os seus próprios em torno do pescoço e Cas e começou a falar baixinho:

                “Quando a oficina estiver pronta, antes da inauguração, eu planejo colocá-lo deitado de costas no banco de trás do Corvette e fazer amor com você. Quero sentir suas pernas envolverem minha cintura enquanto meu pênis o penetra forte e rápido. Quero ouvi-lo gemer, implorar por mais, até que grite de prazer.”

                “Espero que o outro sócio e os demais funcionários já tenham ido embora...”

                “Cas!” disse Dean, bufando sua frustração. Castiel era especialista em provocar Dean dando-lhe as respostas mais fora de propósito.

                “Assim sendo... Eu aceito sua proposta. Quero que me ame, forte e rápido, no banco de trás do Corvette.” A testa franzida substituiu o sorriso por um segundo e ele continuou, em tom sério: “O carro já vai estar na vitrine? Acho melhor deixar as luzes apagadas, então...”

                Dean só pode fechar os olhos, encostando a testa na de Cas, frustrado. Ele tentava ser sedutor e Cas sempre o tirava do sério. Riu, então, percebendo que era assim que funcionava entre eles. Essa era a dinâmica de sua relação. Eles eram companheiros, amantes, parceiros comerciais, amigos. Dormiam, comiam, trabalhavam, riam juntos. Não era perfeito, já que eram humanos, mas aquilo era muito, muito mais do que Dean acreditara ser capaz encontrar na vida.

                Bobby, sentindo falta dos dois, veio procurá-los. Ao entrar no recinto, pigarreou audivelmente, envergonhado:

                “Vocês dois podem parar de se agarrar só por um instante? Há trabalho a ser feito!”

                Relutantemente deixaram os braços um do outro, selando com um beijo suave o acordo a que tinham chegado momentos antes.

*****

                A inauguração foi num sábado pela manhã. Dean havia cumprido sua promessa e a festa particular dos dois na noite anterior, depois que todos haviam saído, tinha sido inesquecível. Todo o planejado e mais algumas atividades espontâneas haviam ocorrido dentro do Corvette e em outras áreas da nova oficina.

                Já haviam anunciado online a abertura da oficina especializada e dois clientes haviam confirmado seu interesse. Eles sabiam que era necessário tempo para que ficassem conhecidos, apesar do nome de Dean no letreiro.

                Para sua surpresa, Gabrielle de Angeli comparecera à simples comemoração. Ele apertou a mão de Cas, apresentando-se. Tinha ficado sabendo da abertura da oficina e viera oferecer-lhes serviço. Havia encontrado três automóveis nos Estados Unidos e precisava que fossem restaurados antes da viagem à Itália. Ele tinha ficado com a maior parte da coleção de Dean, então conhecia o trabalho de Castiel.

                Quando todos os estranhos haviam deixado o local, Dean, Cas, Bobby e Sam (que estivera escondido no escritório durante a visita de Gabrielle) fizeram um brinde, comemorando o início auspicioso.

                Dean beijou Cas demoradamente, agradecendo pela realização de seus sonhos mais profundos, o que causou reclamações por parte dos outros dois.

                Rompido o contato labial, sorriram um para o outro. Bobby e Sam se entreolharam. Apesar de ficarem constrangidos com as constantes demonstrações públicas de afeto entre Cas e Dean, eles sabiam reconhecer um casal feliz quando o viam.

*****

                Após dois anos de trabalho duro, ao longo do qual fizeram nome junto aos colecionadores, a oficina começou a dar lucro.

                Dean começou a procurar um apartamento maior para os dois, agora que podiam pagar por ele. Não que ele estivesse pensando em conversar com Cas sobre adoção... Bem, não antes de lhe propor casamento.

                A proposta inicial havia partido de Cas, naquele dia em que haviam finalmente se declarado. Mas Dean era um romântico e planejava alguma coisa especial para um futuro próximo.

                Mas, no momento, tinha outra ideia em mente. Algo que vinha o incomodando há tempo. Mal podia esperar!

*****

                Escolher o apartamento não fora tão difícil, no final das contas. Dean insistira em uma cozinha moderna e um dormitório grande. Cas queria três quartos e o companheiro se perguntou se ele não tinha pensado também em adotar uma criança. Precisavam conversar sobre isso.

                Mudaram-se assim que foi possível e desta vez a bagagem de Castiel incluía muitos item pessoais, entre eles inúmeras fotos e lembranças dos momentos passados junto a Dean e à nova família.

                Sam ajudou-os a levar os móveis e as caixas para cima. Estavam neste trabalho por toda a manhã, quando Dean puxou Cas, que carregava uma caixa cheia de quinquilharias, pela mão, em direção ao quarto.

                Tirou o volume de suas mãos e o colocou sobre o aparador no corredor. Abriu a porta, fez com que o companheiro entrasse primeiro e acendeu a luz. Num dos cantos, afastado dos móveis e paredes, havia um cilindro metálico preso ao chão e ao teto. Dean havia pesquisado na internet e sabia qual era o espaço necessário para que um dançarino pudesse mover-se ao redor dele com segurança.

                Castiel abriu a boca, surpreso, em seguida começou a rir. Ele quase nem lembrava mais de que havia prometido isto a Dean. O outro não esquecera, no entretanto.             

                Dean já o abraçava por trás e colocando o queixo no ombro do amante perguntou em sua voz mais sedutora:

                “Acha que poderia me dar uma demonstração mais tarde?”

                Antes que Castiel pudesse responder, Sam entrou carregando duas caixas enormes.

                “Essas são as últimas, ufa!” disse, colocando-as ruidosamente no chão. Então percebeu o que os dois estavam olhando. Ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, balbuciou alguma desculpa esfarrapada e se foi, batendo a porta da frente atrás de si.

                Dean foi até a sala, olhou pela janela e viu Sam entrar em seu carro e partir.

                Voltou ao quarto rindo e encontrou Castiel sentado na cama, as mãos entrelaçadas entre os joelhos, os olhos fixos no chão.

                “Cas, baby... o que foi?” disse Dean, ajoelhando-se à sua frente.

                Cas levantou a cabeça e estava sorrindo.

                “Dean, eu... estava pensando que... nunca fui tão feliz. Você é o responsável por isso. Eu o amo muito.”

                Aliviado, pois pensara por um momento que aquilo havia trazido más recordações a Castiel, Dean o abraçou. Envolveu-o nos braços com força. Beijou-o lenta e carinhosamente, desejando expor em gestos o que sentia.

                Terminado o beijo, encostaram as testas e ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

                Dean levantou e o puxou pela mão para que Cas o acompanhasse.

                Castiel, entretanto soltou-se e disse, começando a desabotoar a camisa:

                “Acredito que me solicitou uma demonstração...”

                Dean ficou ali, parado, incrédulo.

                “Agora? Mas você... não precisa treinar um pouco antes?”

                “É técnica, Dean. E eu lembro bem do que fazer.”

                Dean sorriu e observou, mesmerizado, enquanto Castiel começava a abrir o cinto.

                De repente parou. Olhou para Dean, desolado:

                “Dean... percebo agora... falta alguma coisa... Acho que vamos ter que cancelar a demonstração por ora...”

                Certa parte do corpo de Dean já começara a reagir frente à iminente exibição de Cas e ele perguntou, desapontado:

                “Mas... o que pode estar faltando, Cas? Eu procurei equipamento profissional e...”

                “Não, Dean. O que está faltando não é exatamente equipamento...” disse, voltando a afivelar o cinto.

                Dean acompanhou os movimentos das mãos de Cas que haviam interrompido o lento strip-tease e disse, exasperado:

                “O que falta, então?”

                “O essencial: uma micro sunga coberta de lantejoulas. Era minha indumentária padrão quando eu fazia isso!”

                Dean fechou os olhos, exalou devagar e após alguns momentos de silêncio, lançou-se na direção de Cas, derrubando-o na cama, caindo sobre ele, rindo.

                “Castiel, compreendo a necessidade da sunga. Aceito que a demonstração de _pole dance_ seja adiada, até que esteja de posse de todo o necessário.” Seu pênis demonstrou com um pequeno espasmo como a ideia o agradava. “Entretanto... Não poderá deixar este quarto enquanto não me fizer qualquer outra demonstração... E é bom que seja longa, elaborada e que me deixe tão satisfeito quanto aquela.”

                “Hum, acho que posso fazer isso... Que tal se eu...” E sussurrou no ouvido de Dean algumas palavras, que o fizeram arregalar os olhos.

                “Você... sabe fazer isso também?”

                “Sim, Dean, desde muito jovem... eu sou possuidor de diversos talentos. Permite-me, então?”

                Dean assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

                Castiel levantou-se, e começou a remexer em uma caixa grande, encostada a um canto do quarto. Retirou dela o violão que pertencera à mãe de Dean e se sentou ao lado do homem ainda deitado.

                Seus dedos se flexionaram, depois correram por sobre as cordas, testando a afinação.

                Finalmente, com um último olhar na direção do rosto sardento que o encarava expectante, começou a dedilhar o instrumento e em sua voz profunda cantou:

                _“_ _There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_ _… And she's buying a stairway to heaven…” *_

                Uma lágrima silenciosa correu pela face de Dean. Castiel era incrível. E Dean pertencia a ele. De corpo e alma.

                Levantando-se um pouco, apoiou-se sobre um dos cotovelos, sua voz se unindo à do outro e juntos entoaram, em harmonia perfeita, a canção que tinha embalado seus sonhos por toda a vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Stairway To Heaven"  
> (Led Zeppelin)
> 
> There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
> And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
> When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
> With a word she can get what she came for.  
> Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.
> 
> There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
> 'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
> In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
> Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.
> 
> Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
> Ooh, it makes me wonder.
> 
> There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
> And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
> In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
> And the voices of those who stand looking.
> 
> Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
> Ooh, it really makes me wonder.
> 
> And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,  
> Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
> And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,  
> And the forests will echo with laughter.
> 
> If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
> It's just a spring clean for the May queen.  
> Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
> There's still time to change the road you're on.  
> And it makes me wonder.
> 
> Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
> The piper's calling you to join him,  
> Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
> Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?
> 
> And as we wind on down the road  
> Our shadows taller than our soul.  
> There walks a lady we all know  
> Who shines white light and wants to show  
> How everything still turns to gold.  
> And if you listen very hard  
> The tune will come to you at last.  
> When all are one and one is all  
> To be a rock and not to roll.
> 
> And she's buying a stairway to heaven.


End file.
